The Red String of Fate
by im ur misconception
Summary: This takes place a months after the Grand Magic Games and the fight that will eventually take place. A what if, of them hooking up in a round about way. Takes place over the span of a whole month It is a fan Fic with LucyxRogue. Will have mature content, so r&r at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tale Characters, let alone any part of the story line. Those completely belong to the talented Hiro Mashima. Who also gave us the epic story line of Rave Master.

Notes: As above I do not own anything that is Hiro Mashima's, but I do claim my own Original Characters that will be used to help further the plot. I claim all silly, idealistic and radical Fluff that come from my imagination that does go into the story line thought.

This is my first attempt in 4 years to write a fan fiction, so please try to bear with me. So yeah things to understand about my stories.

I write in the traditional paragraph format.. No less that 4 sentences.

'' means I stress something.

"" and in bold means a character is talking. And hopefully will better distinguish from the wordings

Italicized means that a person is think/speaking to themselves.

This Fan fiction was requested of me after I made a comment on another story. And I hope that you all enjoy it. It takes place a month after the Gran Magic Games. Here is a link to the current chapter for the manga:  manga/fairy_tail/v26/c311/ . This is just a in case for those who want to make sure I am attempting to keep it some what true to Mr. Mashima's previous story lines.

The Red String of Fate

By:

Im ur Misconception

_His Story_

With a groan he opened his red slitted eyes, only to bring up a arm to cover them from the early morning sunlight. After a few minutes Rogue sat up on his bed with another groan. Looking to the night stand he caught the time, making him frown on his face. It was only Eight o'clock in the morning and it was sweltering already. Than again the oppressive heat was the normal for the first week of August, and would continue to get worse until the end of the month. Sighing as he rested his elbows on his knees and glanced at the end of his bed. Where the soft snores of his exceed companion Frosch was still sleeping as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

This brought a small smile to his face at how peacefully the small exceed could sleep right now. Getting up Rogue quietly walked across the small room he rented from his guild it's self. It was cheap rent and he was near at hand for his other companion and friend Sting Eucliffe. Stopping briefly to glance at Frosch before going into his bathroom to wash away the sweat from the night and early morning heat. His body a bit stiff from the mission he had completed only two days ago with Sting, he grimaced at his reflection in the mirror. Noting how his normally unruly black hair was literally all over place and standing up in the back. With a quick shake of his head, Rogue reached into the shower and turned it on. Quickly divesting himself of his sleeping pants and under clothes.

Stepping under the spray of water and hissing to himself from it still being cold. Not being one too be prissy about hygiene Rogue quickly washed his hair and body before stepping out of the shower. Shutting off the shower with one hand as he deftly wrapped a clean towel around his waist, Rogue started the rest of his morning ritual. Glad that he was able wake up and function quickly. More so since both Sting and Frosch could take some time to wake up and get going. The former more than the latter. Finishing up with his teeth, Rogue looked at himself in the slightly foggy mirror before shaking his head too knock out some extra water, and making it stand up in spikes in random places.

Snorting at how ridiculous he looked, Rogue ran his hand through the hair laying it into it's normal messy style with a small tuft of it covering his right eyes. Satisfied with his looks, he turned and opened the bathroom door to see Frosch still sleeping at the end of the bed, but now rolled over onto his back spread eagle except for one arm which was laying across his stomach. This sight brought a small half smile to his lips as he moved to his wardrobe. Opening it he pulled out his normal attire before putting back the cape, the waist guard and the armor part of his boots. It was just to damned hot to wear the full outfit. More so if he wasn't going out on a mission today with Sting, who he was currently worried about.

Slipping into a pair of thin black pants, before he yanked on a light gray-blue tinted shirt, pulling on the brown cuffs to fit it just right on his torso and arms. Once satisfied with it, Rogue walked back to the bed and poked Frosch gently in the stomach, smothering a laugh as the exceed sat up frantically spouting off non-sense. **"I swear it wasn't the fishes fault."** Before blinking it's eyes and looking around the room to get it's bearings. With a bit of a pout once it realized that Rogue had woke him up, Frosch looked up at his human companion before jumping into Rogues arms speaking again, **"That wasn't nice Rogue. Frosch was being good, and having a tasty dream... What are we doing today, cause Frosch wants to help you!"**

Rolling his eyes upwards as he sat on the bed and put the exceed next too him as he grabbed a pair or clean socks from the basket by the bed. Pulling them on as he spoke to Frosch, **"I don't know Frosch. But as it is the beginning of August I think making sure Sting is in control of himself and doing okay is a first."** Grabbing his worn brown leather boots Rogue tugged them on and stood up walking to the rooms door. Reaching for the door's handle he looked back at Frosch to get the exceed going, noting the worried and slightly sad look on the exceeds face. Understanding completely what was probably going through it's head, and feeling that bit of sadness himself at the loss of a friend and companion when they learned that Minerva had lied about Lector being alive in a pocket dimension. And the effect it had had on Sting all over, even if he thought he did a good job of hiding it.

Frosch jumped down from the bed and followed Rogue out the door, stopping just briefly to shut the door securely so Rogue could lock it. The duo made their way down the stairs to the main common room of the guild. Hearing various conversations from it's members as they entered. No one stopped their talking but at least acknowledged him with a quick glance as he made his way to his small little table and chair. Pulling the chair out and sitting down in it, he felt Frosch climb up into his lap, as he looked around the common room to see if Sting was there yet. Not seeing him Rogue's brown pinched up in a mix between agitation and annoyance. It being August was not a good thing for anyone near a Dragon Slayer. Not that it was a problem for himself since he had long ago schooled his instincts at puberty.

Looking down at Frosch who was mimicking him in a intent look for Sting, Rogue brought a hand up to rub Frosch's head. With a heavy sigh Rogue leaned his head back to rest against the wall and closing his eyes. Allowing his mind to wander back to that day in July, and everything that had happened. It took everyone a while to recuperate from it, but it had strengthened the bonds of the guild members for not only Sabertooth, but every guild that had fought in that battle. It had literally been a fight for the right to continue to exist in this world. And had taught a lot to each person about their weaknesses and strengths as a individual and a whole.

Recalling in clear images how his guild had lost the title of Strongest guild to Fairy Tail. Watching the footage of the fights themselves, and having to hide his sanctification as Minerva was thoroughly schooled at the same time as Kagura from Mermaid Heel. And all by one lady, Erza 'Titania' Scarlet the Fairy Queen or strongest female mage of Fairy Tail. Knowing that Minerva was still stinging from it in both ego and physically. But they had all learned during that epic fight that Fairy Tail wasn't a guild that anyone should take lightly or make a enemy off. But it was one particular person from that guild that had done ended that battle. The one that had her ass handed to her twice on the battle field of the Grand Magic Games.

When the attack had happened no one was expecting it, everyone was getting their stuff packed up to head back to their respective guilds. When a large quake shook the ground and a bright light appeared out of no where destroying the castle. Before it started making it's way towards the city it's self. It was one of the few times that both Sting and him would say that they actually felt fear wash over them. An announcement was made over the loud speakers stationed through the city, that all able and willing mages were needed to fight the foe. Of course his guild would go to fight to prove that they were still stronger than any one else. As they all made their way there seeing members of Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail, Fairy tails Team B and Lamia scale as well. All looking serious and to some degree confused as to what was happening, and no one was expecting what they saw in the crater that had been the Palace.

There was a battle already raging from a mix of Fairy Tail Team A and some of the other guild members fighting a dark clad man, who we all found out was Zeref himself. What ensued next was a literal fight for all of their very existences. Something that was new to almost anyone there except Fairy Tail and any one who was a Dragon Slayer. Letting out a deep breath he didn't realize he had taken Rogue opened his eyes as a strong smoke and spice smell assaulted his senses. Looking down at his lap he saw Frosch was shaking slightly as he stared at Sting, who was sitting by himself at the bar. What he and Frosch had feared happening had been confirmed, Sting was going through heat. It usually lasted the man a few days to a week at best. But it wasn't safe for him to be couped up in the guild, more so with females around.

Looking down when he felt cold air were Frosch's warm body had just been, Rogues eyes darted up spotting the pink frog suited exceed make his way carefully to Sting. Jumping up on the bar, while staying a distance away he spoke softly to Sting, **"Morning Sting... Frosch wants to know if you want to do a S-class mission with Rogue and I?"** Standing up with a faint smile on his lips that disappeared quickly at the emanating growl from Sting. Knowing full well what that meant, Rogue quickly made his way to his teammate as the guild became so silent. They all knew what that growl meant, and wanted no part of it. Passing the Mission board Rogue glanced briefly before grabbing a S-Class gathering mission. Dashing to stand between Frosch who eyes were wider than normal and Sting who was bearing his fangs.

"**look this should be a good one. And the location means you can do a lot of fighting."** He quickly speaking as he placed the notice in front of the highly agitated Sting. Who glanced at it and snorted with a cruel fanged smile on his lips. Not needing a second indication that he accepted, Rogue glanced to Minerva who was hiding behind the bar with a narrowed and wary look on her face. A faint nod of her head was the only indication that they needed that she would note it down in the book and contact the employer. Looking back at Sting to see him getting up and heading up the stairs to his own personal room to ready his traveling gear. Sighing audibly Rogue took a quick glance at the people in the common room, taking stock that they were happy he had adverted a potential one sided fight. Picking up the terrified Frosch Rogue made his way upstairs to their room and finished putting on the rest of his normal attire.

Grabbing a ruck sack that was always prepped for cases such as this, Rogue once more picked up Frosch and placed him on the ruck sack before hoisting it to his back. Stepping out of the room he came face to chest with Sting who looked very impatient. Quickly motioning that he would follow Sting, he waited until the man turned and practically bounded down the stairs. Once in the common room he went and signed all their names to the Mission book and grabbed the flier with the mission details. Reading it carefully as he walked out the Guild doors, speaking softly to Sting. **"It is a gather quest. The reward is one million jewels. We have to go three different locations for the items specified. They are: Snow Lilly from the northern mountain's in wyrven territory, Song wood from the eastern forest near Magnolia; and last but not least the gut string from a jungle carven. So Let's go with the furthest away and work our way to magnolia as that is actually the closest to our guild and employer. Sound okay?"** Getting a grunt from his companion, and realizing that the next few days would be hell for him. Rogue just followed after his teammate Sting who was walking like a predator looking for his prey. Hoping that one day the man would find his damn mate and stop acting like this. Even while knowing being around him would possibly effect his self control in that area, but than again by not being around people in general it helped a lot. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tale Characters, let alone any part of the story line. Those completely belong to the talented Hiro Mashima. Who also gave us the epic story line of Rave Master.

Notes: As above I do not own anything that is Hiro Mashima's, but I do claim my own Original Characters that will be used to help further the plot. I claim all silly, idealistic and radical Fluff that come from my imagination that does go into the story line thought.

This is my first attempt in 4 years to write a fan fiction, so please try to bear with me. So yeah things to understand about my stories.

I write in the traditional paragraph format.. No less that 4 sentences.

'' means I stress something.

"" and in bold means a character is talking. And hopefully will better distinguish from the wordings

Italicized means that a person is think/speaking to themselves.

This Fan fiction was requested of me after I made a comment on another story. And I hope that you all enjoy it. It takes place a month after the Gran Magic Games. Here is a link to the current chapter for the manga:  manga/fairy_tail/v26/c311/ . This is just a in case for those who want to make sure I am attempting to keep it some what true to Mr. Mashima's previous story lines.

The Red String of Fate

By:

Im ur Misconception

_Her Story_

As the mid morning sun beat down on a ragged looking group of travelers, and plaintive whine could be heard. **"I'm tired... Why does this have to be such a long walk!"** a brown eyed blond girl whined as she drug her feet. The only real reply came from the blue haired Exceed, **"It's cause your lazy Lucy! And you really didn't do to much on this mission."** it said in a tone of voice that was meant to be friendly and helpful. Narrowing her eyes Lucy swung out half heartedly at the exceed knowing full well that Happy would dodge. This action earning a chuckle from the two guys of her team, Team Natsu. Barely turning her head so that she could look behind her to glare at both Natsu and Gray, the latter whom seemed to be subconsciously divesting himself of his clothing again.

With a evil smirk Lucy reached out and touched the last member of their group, Erza Scarlet to get her attention. A innocent look on her face as Erza looked at her, Lucy did a small nod to the boys behind her. Causing Erza to look back and go wide eyed as a scowl morphed her face into that of a demon. **"GRAY FULLBUSTER you will put your clothes on at once or I will beat you senseless. We are all suffering in this heat, but that doesn't mean you need to be a pervert."** she half growled and half yelled. Causing the male to blink in astonishment as he looked down seeing that he was in his boxers once more. Blushing profusely as he turned running back the way they came to find where he lost his clothes.

Not missing the snickering coming from the pink haired boy at the antics and his friend and rival getting scolded, flinched when he felt the piercing gaze on him next. **"And you Natsu can go help him, to make sure that he gets his clothes back on. Don't waste our time and make it quick!"** Erza barked at Natsu who went wide eyed and pale and replying **"AYE!"** as he too did a one eighty running after Gray with Happy following quickly behind him. Doing a military about face maneuver Erza faced forward once more and began to march in a huff forward. Smartly staying quite as she did her best to keep up with the red haired woman Lucy's mind did some wandering. Mostly about what Happy had said, because it was true for her. She didn't really contribute much on this mission, and once again began to mentally beat herself up about being the weakest member of the team. While doing this she didn't realize that Erza had started to talk to her and was looking at her face until she felt a nudge on her arm from a leather clad hand.

Startling out of her own thoughts Lucy looked up at her friend and self adopted big sister. **"Yes, what is it Erza?"** Lucy asked with a ghost of a smile on her lips. Her eyes noting the worry in her friends facial features as she continued to look at Lucy, starting to make her feel a bit uncomfortable. About to say something Lucy was cut off as Erza spoke up in a firm lecturing tone of voice laced with worry. **"Lucy Heartiphillia, don't let what Happy said get too you. What you did on this mission was vital to us all, because your cheering and support keeps us going. Besides you are NOT WEAK! Not after what you did in that battle for not only the lives of everyone living in Fiore but our own. No one can honestly call you weak any more. As master stated you will take a while to recoup all your magic. So smile like you used too, because you have gotten plenty tougher."** By the time Erza finished and looked clearly at Lucy, she had to blink quite a bit. Because the blond was staring at her with her jaw hanging wide open.

Snapping her jaw shut, Lucy just stared at Erza in amazement. It had been a long time since her friend had gone on a long winded tirade. Unable to help herself Lucy started to giggle than out right laugh. Feeling a small sense of relief at doing so, as she reached out and grabbed Erza into a hug. **"Thank you Erza, that means a lot too me. But even so I still have a few things to work out with my own self. And it might take me a bit longer OK. Besides I think I hear or bickering idiots coming."** And as if on que, the sound of Natsu and Gray having a verbal fight reached their ears. Erza pulled herself from Lucy's hug, glad to see that sunny smile back on her face. Giving a quick wink to Lucy before turning around while re-equipping her Demon Armor and standing with her hands on her hips. The look in her eyes was one of pure rage.

As the boy's got closer they looked up to see the girls standing there, and had to do a double take. Gray slouched down and started to walk slower under the glower that Erza was giving. Though as his eyes darted over to Natsu who seemed to suddenly have a more irrational and irritated look on his face. This caused Gray to swallow visibly, as his attention went back to Erza. The red head quirked a eyebrow at Natsu and actually felt a twing of anger build up inside at him being so bold. Shifting her position so she was standing straight but at the ready to physically attack the man, her aura becoming noticeably darker before Natsu actually stopped and blinked at Erza and backing down. As Lucy watched this, she took note of how the pink haired Dragon Slayer had acted. In fact the odd quirks in his normal behavior pattern of late had bothered her to some degree. Shaking her head as she smiled and spoke up, **"Hey let's hurry up before Master gets mad as well! Race you to the guild Natsu and Gray!"** She said as she spun on the ball of her left foot dashing off.

With a nod of her head Erza motioned for the boys to run as well, with a wicked gleam in her eyes and cruel smile on her lips. That was the only hint the two needed before dashing off past her, easily catching up to Lucy before easily passing her. Only have Happy whining as he tried to catch up to the two boys. This would keep the two competitive boys distracted for a while and hopefully burn of some of their pent of steam and energy. Slowing down to a walk than stopping Lucy looked back to see Erza had put her normal attire back on and was catching up with her. Once they were even Lucy matched her strides with her companions. Worrying her lip a bit as she tried to figure out how to ask Erza about Natsu's odd behaviors. Figuring it was best to be blunt she coughed to get the womans attention as she spoke, **"So what's up with Natsu? I have noticed that in the last few days he seems a bit different. Almost like he is more aggressive and more easily agitated to fight. And I noticed yesterday before we pinned our target, that he would glower and growl at any guy that came near me or you."** Her voice was mellow but showing her curiosity. As Lucy shot a sideways glance at Erza who seemed to have paled a bit. Tilting her head so she could see more of the woman who eyes were becoming a bit more glazed, before she suddenly blurted out **"Oh god, I failed to notice the signs.. This isn't good at all. Lucy I am gonna go ahead to the guild and talk with Master about this. Be careful!"** Than took off at a full out run after the two boys, as if the devil himself had come back for her.

With a heavy sigh Lucy's shoulder slumped, but she continued on her way now by herself to the guild. Her mind wondering what could of put Erza into such a state of almost panic. With a shake of her head Lucy reached down and grasped one of her keys. Bringing it up to her face to see which one as she intoned, **"I open thee, Gate of Canis Major. Come forth Nicolas."** With a small poof of smoke there stood her spirit Plue. The little thing wobbled over to her and placed his little paws on her legs gently patting her as if to say, 'everything will be okay'. That brought tears to her eyes as she bent down to pick him up. She noted that she had a fresh sheen of sweat on her brow just from using that small amount of her magic to summon Nicolas. It bothered deeply at how weak she still was a month later.

Smiling sadly at Nicolas as she continued to walk towards Magnolia, her home with her family The Guild Fairy Tail. So many happy memories as well as some sad ones resided there for her, but it was the place she felt most at ease. It made her realize that she wasn't alone after she had found out that her father had died, leaving her with no blood relatives alive. In fact at the memory of Happy and Natsu yelling as some young girls complaining about their fathers, she giggled aloud at their antics and how it had made her feel better. The city coming into view as she crested the hill. The small forested expanse spreading in a giant sweeping green wave before her, only made her smile bigger and brighter on her lips. Feeling a breeze wrap around her as if daring her to be carefree, Lucy looked down at Nicolas who just gave a little shaking nod of his head. Throwing away any and all caution Lucy ran down the hill and into the woods, as the breeze tugged at her hair as it flew out behind her.

Laughter bubbling up and out of her chest as she continued to run, feeling the tightening of her chest as she pushed herself. Finally making her slow her pace back to a slow walk and taking in slow deep breaths to slow her heart down. Knowing her face was flushed and glad that no one was around to witness her childish antics, that were only befitting a childish people like Gray and Natsu. Continuing her walk Lucy began to subconsciously hum the remnants of the tune during their battle with Zeref. Unaware of what she was doing and being blissfully happy in her current state of mind until a loud crash of trees just off to her right brought her back to reality. Stopping as she looked off the right with a mix of fear and curiosity, while she figured out how quickly she could hide in the bushes to her left. Another crashing of trees as well as growling like a feral enraged animal was soon heard as it started to get closer.

Backing up slowly Lucy was ready to turn and dive into the bushes when a white and blond blur jumped out a few feet in front of her. As it came to a stand still just as she let out a small choked scream, which drew it's attention to her. Causing her eyes to go wide when she saw what or rather whom it was. One Sting Eucliffe and he looked really odd to her, as a sense of dread and fear churned in her stomach. Swallowing as she tried to take a step back only to stumble on a rock that was jutting out of the dirt path. Feeling her balance shift as she began to fall backwards, Lucy closed her eyes. But the pain of falling on her butt never came, no it was the feeling of a strong pair of arms grabbing her shoulders and lifting her up. Unable to control her body from shivering at the feel of those arms she opened her eyes to look up into a pair of slitted dark eyes as they studied her. Lucy blinked a few times, because of who was holding her and hoisting her back to a standing position. Trying to tear her brown eyes away from his dark ones, when he leaned in and began to sniff at her hair and neck. While emanating small growls from his throat.

Her mouth dropped open into a perfect 'O' shape at his actions, Thought her eyes were still riveted to his. Lucy was able to make out his facial features, it did look like he had gone feral. **"You reek of another, little fairy mage. But I will take that off of you."** Sting hissed into her ear as he started to pull her into his chest. At this Lucy finally found some type of will power and began to struggle and push at him. Her mind screaming over and over 'This is so so wrong'. Only to get a warning growl from Sting to stop moving, causing her to whimper low in her throat. Closing her eyes feeling helpless and praying that something or someone would come along and make him stop. Feeling his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin where the her jaw connected to her ear, Lucy felt a hot scalding tear slid down her cheek.

Sting's lips were only a few centimeters from her when she felt her body jerk, making Lucy open her eyes and look around. There pulling her away from Sting was none other than his partner who looked a bit bruised and battered. Feeling relief as well as indignation wash over her Lucy went to speak only to be cut off by a wave of his hand, as he danced back from Sting who was swinging in earnest at him. **"Be gone from here Celestial Mage if you value your body and sanity. He is not in his mind, but living off his instincts. So RUN cause your life depends on it."** He barked at her before lashing out at Sting who had turned his attention back to her. Making the Blond Dragon Slayer growl dangerously in his throat. Not needing a second urging she spun and ran as fast as she can, wondering if he day can only get worse. Behind her she could hear them fighting as trees came crashing down and the ground shook from the use of their Dragon Slaying abilities. All she wanted was to get to Fairy Tail and be kept safe with her friends and family.

From now on I will put the Day of August that this Story is taking place in here at the bottom of my story so it is easier to understand as you follow it. As well as a Chapter word count.

Chapter 1 date 8/2

Chapter 2 date 8/5

Word Count for Chapter 1: 2426

Word Count for Chapter 2: 2808

Please R&R. But no flaming please. And Thank you to all of you who have read my story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tale Characters, let alone any part of the story line. Those completely belong to the talented Hiro Mashima. Who also gave us the epic story line of Rave Master.

Notes: As above I do not own anything that is Hiro Mashima's, but I do claim my own Original Characters that will be used to help further the plot. I claim all silly, idealistic and radical Fluff that come from my imagination that does go into the story line thought.

This is my first attempt in 4 years to write a fan fiction, so please try to bear with me. So yeah things to understand about my stories.

I write in the traditional paragraph format.. No less that 4 sentences.

'' means I stress something.

"" and in bold means a character is talking. And hopefully will better distinguish from the wordings

Italicized means that a person is think/speaking to themselves.

This Fan fiction was requested of me after I made a comment on another story. And I hope that you all enjoy it. It takes place a month after the Gran Magic Games. Here is a link to the current chapter for the manga:  manga/fairy_tail/v26/c311/ . This is just a in case for those who want to make sure I am attempting to keep it some what true to Mr. Mashima's previous story lines.

The Red String of Fate

By:

Im ur Misconception

_Mission Gone Wrong_

Rogue grunted as he grabbed his side, as his red eyes tried to stay focused. He was replaying all the events up to this day to see what had caused the sudden change in his companion. Starting with the day they left August 2nd, he replayed it all slowly. They had gotten the job and had made the train station in relative peace, except for one small incident at the station it's self. There had been a few women and of course with Sting in his heat he had to smell each one. Thought the women were more than receptive because they knew who we were, it was hell to get him on the train. The train ride to the mountain's was quite since there was very few on the train and in our section of the cart. Even if Frosch had been rather chatty the whole time, making Sting growl irritably under his breath.

From there they spent a day getting to where the snow lily was said to be found. Of course there was the Mountain wyrven guarding it. The monster put up a battle of sorts, but it sensed what was up with Sting so it was mostly one of desperation to live. And in the end died by Stings Holy Nova attack. Gathering up the supplies while he did battle made it go a bit quicker, but by then night had fallen. Making us have to camp there for the night in a small cave were I am guessing the wyrven had made it's nest. In the morning with barely any urging Sting was up, his pace was rather quick because the Heat was reaching it's peak. So it took us much less time to make it down the mountain than it had to come up it. Putting us into town around noon, allowing us to walk around the rather small town and look at things. Not that my companion was really looking at things as women. Eventually around seven pm we made our way to our Lodgings.

Immediately we both made our way to the small inn that doubled up as a tavern. Causing me much embarrassment as he went about his 'business' with the ladies. Finding not a single one pleasing to him, making his mood and condition much worse. And leaving me with the cleanup and apologizing, which Frosch helped greatly. Once more making me glad that Frosch was my friend as well as my exceed. It was rather late by the time I had made my way up the stairs to sleep, knowing we'd be leaving really early in the morning to catch the train to the jungle area. Making both Frosch and I a little wary from going to one extreme than the next in weather conditions. Upon reaching our room, I heard the deep rumbling snores of Sting through the door making me glad he was already passed out.

Not bothering to open the door for fear of waking the beast, I grabbed Frosch and slide through the shadows using my Dragon Slayer abilities. Popping out in a laying position on my bed I let Frosch go giving him a look that said to be quite. Sleep came quickly to the little exceed like always, but not so for me. Laying there listening to the snores of my companions my mind again started to wonder back to that day. And that there had been very little information heard about Fairy Tail as well as Lucy Heartiphillia, almost as if she didn't exist any more. Around that time I slipped into a dreamless oblivion that was my normal sleeping mode.

"**Oi sleeping beauty get your ass out of bed. It's time to go and catch our train."** Sting barked as he reached out grabbing the pillow that was tucked under Rogues head and yanking it out. Only to laugh boisterously at the reaction he got as the dark haired man half fell to the floor and glared up at him. With a shrug and still laughing Sting tossed the pillow onto Rogues face as he tried to sit up hissing under his breath. Rogue just watched his friend as he grabbed his gear and opened the door marching out like he had nothing better to do. Getting up Rogue looked at his exceed who was once more flopped on his back, with one arm over his chest snoring away. A faint smile curving his lips as Rogue ran a quick hand through his messy black hair before standing up. Quickly scooping up the sleeping Frosch with one hand and grabbing is Ruck sack in the other, Rogue made his was swiftly after Sting.

Since it was early morning and not to many people out and about we made good time to the train station. Glad that the train was actually early, I herded Sting on to it in a rushed manner. Not caring about his gripes and growling at me, as I picked a cart near the back of the train were very few people would want to sit. Sitting down with my ruck sack in my lap, my eyes on Sting watching him and making him shift in a uncomfortable manner. After the train started to move I leaned back and rummaged in my bag pulling out a small calendar and pin. With quick strokes I marked of the second, third and today which was the fourth of August. The item from the jungle shouldn't take that long since I was familiar with the place from my childhood. Thoughts of the place actually made me smile as I recalled how I found a little Frosch half in and half out of his egg.

Unaware that there was a smile on my lips, I heard Frosch speak to me. **"Rogue... why are you smiling.. Did Frosch do something good?"** his voice seemingly eager. Making me look down and rub his head, as I just nodded yes. With a quick look across from us I noted that Sting had passed out and looked very surly. Sighing I let my gaze wonder out the window, watching as the snow covered hills began to fade from view replaced by dark leafy vegetation. Once more making me how could a jungle exist within miles of a frozen tundra. It was the quirks of the earthland that I really loved to study and understand, even if no one really new I had a hobby learning about environments of Fiore. Well except for Frosch that is, but he'd never tell any one at all.

The train ride only lasted two more hours before it pulled into the station we needed to be at. Grimacing to myself as I stood up and put my ruck sack over my left shoulder as Frosch took to flying, I leaned over and lightly shook Stings knee before jumping back and avoiding the fist flying out at me. **"AHHHH We are already here? Rogue why did you let me nap."** Sting half whined and half growled at me, as I stared into his dark eyes. Shrugging I turned and opened our compartment door and stepped out, knowing he would be behind me in mere seconds. Frosch was flying lazy circles around my head as he chattered ceaseless in his nervous fashion. **"Rogue, Rogue I know this place.. This was the place that Rogue found Frosch.. Yes that is right? Is this were we gather the next item? Frosh wants to stop by the grove.. Can Frosh go by the grove Rogue? …. Eh Frosch promises to be careful...Please please... Rogue?"** With a exaggerated roll of my eyes and a annoyed growl from Sting I nodded my head yes as we exited the train. Getting the message that the train would be under repairs and restock until this evening when it would take off for Magnolia.

Turning and meeting the Conductors green eyes, I just nodded my head once more. With a quick turn I continued to walk in the direction that we had to go. It was only four miles from the station it's self, since there was no village in the dense vegetation that was the jungle. Mostly due to the carnivorous creatures that lived here. One of which had the particular gut string we were looking for, and from the way Sting was literally prowling around it wouldn't take to long to get them. With a quick glance up at the station clock as we passed it I noted it was about eleven am, giving us more than enough time to get out there and back.

Already a mile and half in to the jungle towards our destination, I had already stripped off my Cloak. With a quick look to my companions noting that Frosch was now walking and looking very dizzy, while Sting had stripped off his vest and had it tossed over his shoulder. **"We should be there in another hour. Let me know if you want to take a break because of the heat. It is magnified while we are in the humidity of the jungle Sting."** I spoke up to him as I slowed down to pick up Frosch before he fell and got left behind. This place was just as bad as I recalled it to be when I was younger. After picking up Frosch I looked to where I had last seen Sting, noting that he had gone noticeably still while turning his head in one direction or the other as if tracking something. His behavior wasn't that strange, but even so I became cautious as I paid closer attention to my surroundings.

"**We wont have to go that far at all Rogue. I sense the damned carven cats circling us trying too gauge how to attack us as a pride."** Sting whispered with way too much glee in his voice. Feeling exasperated, and knowing he wouldn't wait for the cats to attack. Making me take a few steps back and throw up a small shadow shield around Frosch and I since my help would not be needed. **"I am ready for you to start having your fun. Just don't make to much of a mess of the animals. Remember their gut's are what we are after."** I spoke up only to get a snort as I watched Sting practically vanish before my eyes. Only to be followed by a white light and loud boom sound to my left. A soft sigh coming from my arm as Frosch rolled over in them and patted at my cheek.

"**A few more days is all right Rogue? Than we will have our friend back?"** A small voice asked me, causing me to smile. **"Yes. Yes in deed. It has already been two full days almost. He last maybe five at max for his heat." **I replied as I closed my eyes and let my senses envelope the shadows around me. Giving me faint flashes of sting as he dips, rolled and tossed the giant jungle cats around like they were stuffed animals. Already seeing his biceps, chest and back covered in scratches. But a gleeful fanged grin on his face, as the cats kept getting back up and jumping at him. Figuring that Sting would get bored in a few minutes and finish it, I turned and began to walk back towards the Train station, not really wanting to get caught in his 'White Dragons' Breath'. Rogue had only gone about twenty steps when he felt the back lash of wind and rubble flying around him. Looking down at Frosch who was wide eyes and clinging to him terrified.

Running my free hand over his head and down his back in an attempt to sooth him as I spoke softly, **"it is all off Frosch. He will be catching up to us soon enough, and I will have him bath so he doesn't reek okay?"** My words did what they were supposed to do as Frosch quite shaking and clinging to me, making me glad when he retracted his tiny little claws from my chest. And sure enough both of us heard a triumphant 'WHOOP!' from our companion moments before his footsteps were heard pounding on the beaten dirt trail. My nose catching the tang of iron from the blood and acidic smell of stomach acid and guts. Spinning to the right as I heard my companion come up behind me, only too watch him stumble a few steps in front of me. My face clearly showing my disgust for his current state of being.

When he turned around and held the guts above his head with a manacle triumphant grin on his face. He spoke to me in a calm yet excited voice, **"Oi you missed out on all the fun Rogue! Why didn't you join in? There were still plenty of the big kitties around, damned beast."** Rolling my eyes at him as I started to walk forward again, having him easily match my pace. His silence was golden but I knew from years of being his partner that he was awaiting a reply. **"You looked like you were having so much fun, I just couldn't bring myself to join in. Besides you handled that in an spectacular manner like always Sting. Now you get to take a bath when we get to the station. You reek and they wont let you on the train."** My words were dead panned, as my face remained in my normal blank stoicism. Thought it was rather hard to remain that way when Sting pulled a pouty face at being told to take a shower.

Our walk was a bit slower on the way back. The stench from the guts making Frosch and I keep our distance from Sting, who didn't care in the least at the moment. Which was almost a one eighty from what he normally was. Glad that his heat was almost over now that it was reaching it peak today and tomorrow. **"hey Rogue where is the next item located at?"** His voice intruded upon my thoughts making me blink and look at him slowly with a dispassionate glare. Making Sting lift his lip in a threatening snarl as his pupils slitted and glowed a faint white color. Getting the hint I took a deep breath and told him, **"The next item is Sound wood, and it is located in East Magnolia Forest... Near the house of Porlyusica's house. So we have to be careful."** my gaze stayed on his face as I watched first horror and disgust register there even briefly. For there was very few in any of the guilds who didn't know of the retired Fairy Tail medical practitioner. As well as her dislike for humans as a general, but extreme dislike of any and all Dragon Slayers.

But the look of sheer primal glee at the fact we would be near Fairy Tail and a rematch with Natsu and Gray is what scared me. There was no guarantee that neither of them had entered their state of heat yet either. And we were more or less on a truce with the guild to begin with, and breaking that would bring down all kinds of hell from our new guild master as well as Fairy Tails guild master. With a slight shake of me head, Frosch spoke up **"Sting that would be bad. You know that we are on a truce with the guild right now. So if you start a fight right now... than bad things will happen to not only you but Rouge too.. P-Please be considerate!"** His voice cracking here and there on the syllables with a stutter near the end. We both witnesses the visible tick under his right eye as the words penetrated his head.

Marking him for one of his grouchy sullen moods, just as we reached the station platform. The conductor seeing us started to walk towards us only to stop and wrinkle his nose at the smell coming from Sting before politely pointing to the water tower with it's pull string. Getting the hint and a slouch of his shoulder Sting marched over to it, dragging the entrails behind him leaving a long trail of blood and slime. The conductor delicately picked his way over to me before hurmphing to clear his throat, **"We are doing repairing the Train and the restocking should be done here really soon. Since you two..are the only ones riding this train to magnolia station, we can leave as soon as it is done."** With a solemn nod of my head the man turned and once more delicately picked his way to the train to let the engineer know that we were to leave as soon as they were done.

With a quick glance in Stings general direction I noted that he was done rinsing himself off and cursing profusely under his breath at how bad the scratches on his body stung. Saying nothing as he caught my gaze I just tilted my head in a quick jerk to the train. Than looked down at the guts, before glancing up at him with a arched eyebrow. Getting my subtle hints Sting plopped down to rummage in his own ruck sack for the proper carrying bag. Turning I took Frosch and my self onto the train and sat further in the first cart I got on. **"Well Frosch one more stop, and we should be there tomorrow by mid morning. Just hope that we can get this damn thing done before he attacks every woman in magnolia."** I whisper to the exceed, who wide eyes got wider before speaking his mind, **"What if he tries to go after Porlyusica? Rogue do you know what she would do? Frosch doesn't and it scares Frosch!"** his own voice a soft whisper.

But at his words I couldn't help but chuckle softly at the image it brought to my mind. Hearing Stings foot steps I did my best to smother my chuckle a I out right avoided looking at him. He sat down with a loud thud, only to have the Train jerk as it was set into motion. With a quick side glance to check, Sting had his arms crossed and glowering at the carpeted floor of the compartment. Letting my eyes go back to looking out the window, soon I fell asleep. Dreams actually came and visited me, leaving my body feeling drained and heavy when I felt Frosch shaking me the best I could. When I opened my eyes the train was pulling in to the Magnolia station. The clock stating it was roughly six am in the morning. Closing my eyes and trying to cleanse my brain from the dream I was having. When I opened my eyes and felt a cold stare on my skin, causing me to look at Sting.

It was a look that I had only received twice from him before, and knew very well what it meant. And nothing good was to come of it if we didn't finish this mission as soon as possible. With a groan I stood up and stretched feeling my muscles in my shoulder and upper back roll and pop. Sting did the same thing showing he hadn't moved from his spot the entire trip, and was just as stiff as I was. He turned and slammed open the compartments door and marched out with out a word. Knowing that Frosch would ask I just held up my hand and shook my head no. Quickly I followed my companion in utter silence, knowing that if I said anything I would be attacked instantly. Frosch stayed in my peripheral vision at all times as we made our way out of the station and into the area between magnolia and the eastern forest.

Stopping only briefly at a small inn to eat something and freshen ourselves. I made reservations for us and paid for four days in total explaining that we had a mission and would need a place to come back. The proprietor just nodded his wizened old head and handed me a key to the room. Taking advantage of it, I jumped into the shower for the first time in three days. Washing my body completely clean of the sweat, dirt and grime that had accumulated. Frosch sneaking in with out his pink frog suit on joined me in the shower, dancing around as he washed his fur and tail meticulously. The antic making me laugh softly and greatly lightening my mood. Once we were done I sat Frosch up on the sink so I could wrap a towel around my waist. As I took a spare towel and dyed his green fur I spoke to him in very hushed tones, **"Frosch try not to speak much okay. He has hit his peak point and to make matters worse it looks like I am having the dreams. So soon I will probably start going into my own heat. Too boot we are both close to magnolia and it's two grown male slayers as well. So Please Frosch if it comes to us fighting I want you to run and find some place safe to hide until Sting is done. Which should be in two days at most."**

Seeing his face falter and wilt in a comical matter all I got was a nod of the head to confirm he understood. But little did we know that hell would come knocking on our doors while we finished our mission. Rogue now up to date as he dodged Stings roar attack taking down a few more trees. I could feel more of my blood leaking out of the wound in my side. Random stupid luck had done this and the fact I had caught the scents way to late too keep him from going berserk didn't help me in the least. Frosch was already gone and hopefully hiding in a safe place of his choosing. Believing in fate wasn't something I did at all, but bad luck followed fate where ever it went.

Things had been going good, we had gotten the song wood with out to much trouble from Porlyusica's area and made a bee line back towards the edge of the Eastern forest. Of course we heard the unmistakable voices of Team Natsu, especially her voice in it's clear high pitched soprano. Sting picked up on the scent of Natsu before me and went to chase after him. When I caught on that the pink haired slayer was in the start of his heat made me go numb inside. The gods liked to test people and they chose a poor way to do it. Leaving me to attack Sting and draw his attention to me. Now bleeding from a wound he had caused as I chased after him to see he had only Lucy Heartiphillia in his arm, baring his fangs to mark her as his mate.

The sheer amount of fear rolling off of her made me gag, as I charged in tore her from Stings arm. Her eyes caught mine showing me how small her pupils had gotten as I looked back at her and barked at her, **"Be gone from here Celestial Mage if you value your body and sanity. He is not in his mind, but living off his instincts. So RUN cause your life depends on it."** to watch as she stumbled at first away from me, than into a full run. The smell of her tears like a bad taste in my mouth, only too have my attention forcefully refocused onto my partner as he slugged me full force in the face. Stumbling back a few steps my eyes met his as I bared my own fangs at him. Knowing it would be a long fight if I couldn't get all my magic pulled to me so I could take him out quickly.

Dodging his next swing I throw my own, as I covered my fist in shadows making sure that it would hurt and his attention didn't stray from me. Already he was starting to call upon his Dragon Force mode, making me feel scared. Because he was now very serious, for the fact I stopped him from mating the celestial mage. Dodging blow after blow, attack after attack I finally got enough of my magic to activate my own Dragon Force and end this as best as I can. **"Gather to me shadows and darkness. I call up on the restless souls that reside in you to open the gate. I ask that you envelope my opponent and send him away safely."** I intoned as I felt the shadows gather around us from the trees, rocks and those cast by the clouds in the sky. When enough was gathered I stood still allowing Sting to come at me, a sad smile on my face.

Lifting my hand and pointing the shadows swelled up and crashed over his body like a tidal wave. The look of understanding in his eyes before he was completely engulfed pained me more. But he had a small smile that was as much gratitude as amusement before he lost consciousness and vanished from sight. I knew where they were taking him, and that he would sleep it off at the train station in the jungle. Glad it was over and feeling drained, my thoughts went to finding my small furry friend. His smell was a bit difficult to locate with the smoky and spice smell from sting, the celestial mages fear and my blood all over. But find it I did and followed it to Magnolia town. Placing a hand over the wound as I slipped from alley to alley via the shadows I followed it to a small two story building. Slumping down along the wall, I tried to catch my breath before finding a way inside to get my exceed.

Chapter 3 date 8/5

Word Count for Chapter 3: 4632 (sorry it is so long. I wanted it to be as clear as possible. About the events leading up to the end of the last chapter... Gomen!)

Pleaser R&R. But no flaming please. And Thank you to all of you who have read my story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tale Characters, let alone any part of the story line. Those completely belong to the talented Hiro Mashima. Who also gave us the epic story line of Rave Master.

Notes: As above I do not own anything that is Hiro Mashima's, but I do claim my own Original Characters that will be used to help further the plot. I claim all silly, idealistic and radical Fluff that come from my imagination that does go into the story line thought.

This is my first attempt in 4 years to write a fan fiction, so please try to bear with me. So yeah things to understand about my stories.

I write in the traditional paragraph format.. No less that 4 sentences.

'' means I stress something.

"" and in bold means a character is talking. And hopefully will better distinguish from the wordings

Italicized means that a person is think/speaking to themselves.

This Fan fiction was requested of me after I made a comment on another story. And I hope that you all enjoy it. It takes place a month after the Gran Magic Games. Here is a link to the current chapter for the manga:  manga/fairy_tail/v26/c311/ . This is just a in case for those who want to make sure I am attempting to keep it some what true to Mr. Mashima's previous story lines.

The Red String of Fate

By:

Im ur Misconception

_Fairy Tail's Issue (mid morning)_

A pair of cool brown eyes partially shaded by blue bang looked up in shocked disbelief at a tall shaggy haired man. **"Are you one hundred percent on this? If so that explains a lot that we didn't know or understand previously. But more so this could affect the guild...more so the female guild members. Please tell me right now Gajeel that your not serious."** she said in a hushed voice. Her brown eyes searched her friends red ones. The man just stared down returning her gaze with his normal intensity as he spoke softly, **"I am serious Levy. And you say Natsu has been going through this for 3 years...no wait 10 years now, that is if we add in the 7 years we were hidden away on Tenrou Island. This can get pretty brutal if not taken care of, because it is instinctual."** His voice just as hushed while talking to the short blunette. Lowering his head till his own chin rested on his chest Gajeel Redfox took a slow deep breath before speaking again, **"And I am no different either shrimp. My time comes in the last week of August, but if I am near other's that it can trigger it earlier. So I uh... have a question for you Levy McGarden. That is if you will listen and than think before you answer me."**

Levy just sat there in her normal corner table staring at her friend and secret crush. Noting how he lowered his head so that his chin rested on his chest. Making his hair hide his face. But at his words her heart jumped in her chest, as her quick mind raced through several possibilities that he might be referring to. Swallowing Levy tried to calm her nerves as she spoke, **"I will do it the best I can. So what do you want to ask of me Gajeel?"** Unaware that he voice had become even more quieter and a bit breathy. Thought it wasn't lost on Gajeel who half smirked half smiled to himself as he tilted his red tinted face to look at her with one red eye. His eyes searched her face and eyes as if trying to sense any falsehood, even if he didn't expect any. **"I would like to ask if you'd be willing to become my mate. I mean I am sort of partial to you and all. And your smart and put up with me and stupidity. I mean we made a good team during the S-class exam and during the games. My respect and trust are not something that is easily earned, but you have it in spades.. So would you consider it... I mean I do sorta like you, and can do a lot worse than you."** Gajeel mumbled his voice breaking here and there in his nervous rambling.

Feeling her face turn a deep shade of red, Levy immediately hung it to hide it from the few people who were actually in the guild. She listened to his honest and blunt proposal too her, even if he did end it with words that rankled her. It was something she had waited to hear from him since before the S-Class mage exam. Feeling as if her heart was gonna jump out of her chest, Levy felt a single tear slide down her right cheek. Raising her hand up she wiped it away, while raising her head to give her reply since she already knew the answer. Gajeel smelt the tears before he saw her face and started to recoil from her stuttering, **"Please...don't cry. I didn't me..."** only to trail of at the smile that graced her rather red face and lit up her soft brown eye that he liked so much. **"I will be more than happy to be your mate Gajeel Redfox. And it is a honor that you actually asked me. There for a while I was wondering if I wasn't just something you were fascinated with." **Levy spoke with a small sniff as she tried to pull herself together, while watching a dumb founded Gajeel stare at her with his mouth hanging open.

Not able too help it she burst out with a small fight of her giggles, wishing her best friend Lucy was here to hear her news or even see Gajeels face. At that thought of Lucy, the smile vanished from her face as she returned to her serious mode. ** "I think we should take our findings and your information to Master right now."** she said quickly. Just nodding in silent awe and amazement at how quickly she changed her reactions, and got back to being serious. Gajeel slide off the bend and stood up so she could get out. With a quick look around the run down building noting that there was just Laxus and his Raijun tribe in a corner near Masters office door, Mirajane at the bar cleaning glasses with Kinanna. In the far corner was Macao and Wakaba talking with Wendy and Charle. With out any ceremony the two made their way to the Masters door, getting a odd look from Laxus as he looked up with his normal bored glare. Levy knocked softly and waited for admittance, which didn't take long. Opening the door Gajeel tore his gaze from Laxus' and entered in behind Levy. **"What is it my children?"** Master asked from behind the desk and a half dozen stacks of paper.

Not one to waste time Gajeel coughed to clear his throat and spoke up, **"It is a matter that concerns not just us master but the whole guild. It is about Natsu as well as any and all Dragon Slayers."** his voice just loud enough to be heard by the Master who immediately stopped doing what he was doing and leveled a piercingly dark gaze on the young man. The look was one that Gajeel was familiar with and meant that the Master was serious now. A faint smile on his lips as he continued to speak, **"Ms. McGarden here was talking to me about how worried she was for Team Natsu. And I inquired as to why. She explained to me what normally happens in the first two weeks of August concerning Natsu's behavioral shift. I know what it is and would like to inform you that it is basically puberty of sorts... Except for those of us who use Dragon Slayer Magic. We also go through heat or the urge to Mate. The longer it is left unchecked the more sever the symptoms and moodiness become." **Levy had been watching Master's reactions the whole time, noting that he seemed to go pale as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

With a sigh Makarov leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling for a few second before talking, **"So it is puberty that makes Natsu more aggressive and completely possessive of the women in the guild. And that it is a urge to mate. That explains a lot, except that he hasn't taken a mate. So explain a few things to me Gajeel. Why do you think he hasn't taken a mate? What about you and Wendy, not to forget Laxus? Are you in 'heat' as well? If not will being around Natsu affect you to any certain degree?"** Both of the fairy tail members knew that voice very well. Levy just looked up at Gajeel with a small frown pursing her lips as she watched him struggle to formulate a answer to all the questions. Reaching out a hand she clasped his left hand in her right hand giving it a small squeeze. The action didn't go missed by the Master who kept his gaze at the ceiling for the most part, while trying not to smile.

Feeling Levy's hand in his and the reassuring squeeze from her made Gajeel relax before replying to the questions in order. **"As for him not having a mate yet, each person's needs or wants in a mate are different. But a few things are the same thought. We each want a Mate who will be strong and independent, and smells nice too boot. There is a good chance that there hasn't been anyone in the guild that meets Natsu's personal wants, not that I think that moron would know what he is going through let alone his personal preferences. Mine is that I like a intelligent person who is nice and kind."** Stopping briefly to squeeze Levy's hand back, unaware of the foppish grin on his face as he continued to speak. **"My dragon didn't send me out into the world oblivious to the ways of dragon kind. As to your other questions, Wendy is too young right now. Even thought we were on that Island for 7 years in something like Suspended animation, we didn't age. So she is safe, and no I am not in heat yet. Thought I already have the acceptance of whom I wish too take as a mate. It will just require physically mating and marking now when that time comes. Laxus I don't really know about since he is a artificial Dragon Slayer. Truth be told being around Natsu can affect me to some degree as it is instinct and territorial unless already mated."**

Makarov lowered his head to look at the two a soft paternal smile on his lips at the two of his children. It did his heart proud to see them like they were at this moment. That and the thoughts of possible babies running around the guild, which was one of his soft spots. Leaning forward the Makarov crossed his arms on the desk and looked at the two more seriously, **"So what can we do to help control Natsu. And more importantly in the last year... sorry 8 years we have gotten new members in Lucy and than Lisanna returning to us. And he is rather attached to those two girls in many ways. And I agree that he is rather dense and probably doesn't even know what makes him do this once a year."** Makarov asked while looking at them.

_In Erza's Case (noonish)_

Quickly she had caught up to the two boys, only a half mile out of Magnolia. Glad for once that they were fighting as she straight arm barred them both into the ground to help her stop. Looking down at Natsu who was dazed since she made sure to use more force. Stepping on his chest as she looked down at Gray, her pale face with the wide eyes catching his. Making Gray stop from making a retort, knowing that look all to well. **"Pick a fight and make it semi-serious. Keep him here for at least fifteen minutes. I am gonna head to the guild and report his status to Master. He is showing the signs he always does in August, and it was Lucy who pointed it out."** She hissed in a whisper to the stunned Ice Make mage. Turning around and stepping off a now groaning Natsu, Erza dashed at full speed into Magnolia intent on getting to the guild as fast as possible to report to the Master.

Gray looked at Natsu and pulled himself up wishing he was already home and hiding away in solitude. Looked down at his friend and rival hating what he would have to do next. Natsu was just starting to sit up when Gray's foot kicked out and knocked him back to the ground and causing him to slide a few inches away. **"oi why did you have to be such a pansy assed Flametard of all days. Your a pathetic excuse of a Flame Throwing Dragon Slayer... OH I KNOW! Natsu the tiny candle flame.. yeah you are now gonna be called that.. since you don't have a flame stronger than a Candles."** Gray mocked at Natsu hitting him were he knew his pride was the strongest. Barely able to get his arms up to block the punch a now enraged Natsu was throwing at him in rapid succession, while wondering if he would be able to hold up to Natsu while he was in serious mode.

Erza already long gone from the boys slowed down after she got past the bridge turning left before entering the town. Re-equipping her normal armor wear as she jogged at a face pace to the guild. Nodding her head here or there and occasionally waving to the citizens as they said a quick hello in passing. Soon enough she could see the guild and was only a few minutes away. A faint nervous smile on her lips as she wondered how well Gray would hold up to Natsu after he provoked him. Silently praying that he wouldn't be killed while stalling Natsu. Upon reaching the swinging double doors Erza slowed her pace down further and schooled her features putting on what she thought was a normal smile for her and entered it. Nodding a quick hello to a surprised Mirajane and the others in the guild, she quickly made her way to the Master's office. Not bothering to knock she let herself in and pushed the door shut. A but stunned to see Levy and Gajeel there and holding hands no less, all Erza could do was shake her head.

With a deep breath she stepped forward and around her two fellow guild members. Stopping at the Master's desk she leaned forward and placed her hands on it. ** "Master Makarov I am sorry for the intrusion, but you said to immediately report if Natsu was showing any of those strange signs and mood swings. They started during the mission, and it was Lucy who mentioned them to me."** she stated all the while still breathing a bit heavy from pushing herself to get to the guild quickly. Master looked up at her and blinked twice before lifting a hand and waving it at her to move from the desk. **"Well Gajeel I would suggest if you have any information on how to help control him, now would be a good time... WAIT Why are you here? Where is Natsu? You didn't leave him alone with Lucy did you? Cause that would be a bad bad thing Erza."** The master said only to become highly agitated, leaving the red head in a state of confusion as she moved away and looked askance at Gajeel when the master talked to Gajeel.

Coughing quickly to clear her throat and get everyone's attention Erza spoke up again, this time in her normal military monotoned voice. **"Uh..No he isn't alone with Lucy, he is a half mile out of town fighting with Gray. And why are you asking Gajeel for help Master?"** She asked still shifting her gaze from Levy and Gajeel to Master Makarov. It was Gajeel who replied to the both of them, **"To answer the question try to keep him detained either here at the guild or in his house with happy. But the latter would cause a lot of problems in the long run. And Red to answer you question, what Natsu is going through is a natural thing called puberty and heat for a Dragon Slayer. Something every Dragon Slayer goes through once a year in August. Basically he is looking for a Mate, care to take on that roll?"** He grinned in a slightly malicious manner at Erza watching her blanch at his offer. Only to stop when a sharp tug on his arm from Levy. Looking down noting that she was less than amused.

Makarov was about to reply when a loud crashing sound was heard, making him groan.

_Natsu's arrival to the Guild (oneish)_

It hadn't been much of a fight against Gray, thought he had to admit that the Ice Make Mage had put up a serious fight. But in the end it was him who had won. Gloating as he made his way up the path to the guild. His mind focusing on wanting too fight Erza next for knocking him over and than running away like a chicken. Getting up to the swinging doors, Natsu threw them open causing them to crash against the walls as he stepped in looking around. His nose told him that Erza was in the Masters office, with Levy and Gajeel. Snorting in irritation he let his dark gaze slide over those who were in the guild. Macao and Wakaba just blinked at his entrance while Wendy shrunk away from his gaze as if scared. Something inside of him gloated about that fact, before his eyes made their way to Mirajane who was just giving him a disapproving stare for how he had entered. Shrugging it off as he continued to walk in further he turned his gaze finally to the last of the people in there. Team Raijun who consisted of Freed, evergreen and bickslow and their Leader Laxus.

The latter who seemed intent on listening to the conversation coming from the open door to the Masters Office. Annoyed a bit as he stalked over to the office door he growled threateningly at Laxus as he reached for the door handle. Only to have the door opened to see three surprised people before his world went black. With a soft cough Makarov shrunk his fist back to normal as he walked out of the office. **"Well good news and bad news my Children. I know what is going on with Natsu at this time every year. And I will let the expert explain."** he said as he made his way to the bar. Stopping briefly to jump up on it and sit down. Smiling at a confused Mirajane as she made up his normal drink.

"**What are you talking about Master? What is wrong with Natsu that makes him act like this?"** she asked looked at the door as Levy, Gajeel and than Erza walked out. All master did was point at Gajeel who stopped and looked like a deer caught in a pair of head lights.

"**uh... basically Natsu is dealing with puberty to some degree. Only for a Dragon and Dragon Slayer alike it is a bit different, because we go off of our instincts. And those instincts say that we need to find a mate. And uh.. I didn't say this before master but it doesn't mean it has to be the opposite gender, some dragons will take a lover of the same gender until a female is found."** Gajeel spoke matter of fact. When he finished he noted that the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Master, Wakaba spitting out their liquor that they had been drinking. Followed by the sound of skin hitting skin beside him. Looking down he saw that Levy had face palmed herself while turning a very cute shade of red. Not realizing that what he said about same sex pairing was a bit awkward since it was normal in the animal kingdom. **"What did I say that was wrong Levy?"** he asked only to have her pull him down and whisper it in his ear, with a small explanation that it was a bit out of the normal. Making his stand up straight like someone had shoved a iron rod up his backside. A small 'o' for his mouth.

Nobody said anything on that as Gajeel mumbled a quick apology, noting all the while the funny look in Mirajanes eyes. Shifting foot to foot before Erza walked around her cheeks a paler version of her hair. Not realizing that at some point she had lifted up the unconscious Natsu. **"Well in any case Lucy should be back soon enough, thought it does bother me that Gray hasn't shown up yet. MiraJane where is Lisanna?"** Erza spoke softly as she moved to a nearby bench and placed the knocked out Natsu down with a thud. The Silver haired bar tender blinked a bit before smiling at Erza and replying, **"She was out running an errand for me. Lisanna should be back in a few minutes from town. Why do you ask?"** This only made Gajeel and Master Makarov shift a bit uncomfortably before Levy spoke up in her quite voice. **"Well Natsu hasn't taken a mate yet, because apparently there isn't any female in the guild or town who meets his personal requirements other than being strong and smelling good. Is that right Gajeel?"** Only to receive a small nod of the Iron Dragon Slayers head as he still reeled from what she explained to him, even as his mind wandered how closeted normal humans were.

_Lucy's Entrance (two thirtyish)_

Lucy ran as fast as she could, her body shaking from the exertion and fear of what just happened. For some odd reason the God's just weren't on her side today as she finally slowed down when she noted that there was blood on the ground. Her heart beating rapidly in her chest and echoing in her ears. Looking down as she assessed what she was seeing when a soft groan came from a bush on the side of the road. Nearly jumping out of her skin she slowly made her way to the bush seeing more blood spatter around there. Peeking over it she saw a rather battered and bruised Gray laying there. Worry for her friend quickly replacing her own fear as she darted around the bush to lift the Ice Make Mage up earning a loud groan. Looking down his mostly bare chest she noted several cuts which were covered in ice to stop the bleeding. Making tears spring to her eyes at the sever condition he was in. **"Oh Gray what happened? Who did this too you? I am gonna help you the best I can okay? Please bear with me."** she said around her tears.

Shifting herself so that she could throw his arm over her shoulder as she attempted to stand up. Her body already physically exhausted it took her three tries before she had a semi-conscious Gray leaning on her as she made her way to area before the bridge. Not seeing anyone she groaned under her breath only to have it echoed by Gray as he slipped a big in her grasp. Shrugging him back up wards and wondering how he could be as heavy as he was, she made her ways across the deserted bridge. Turning too look up the hill on which their current guild was sitting. **"Sorry Gray but it is gonna take me a while to get up there with you. So if you can wake up a bit more to walk a bit I would appreciate it."** She whispered to her team mate only to get a low groan as he attempted to turn his head towards her. It pained her to see him like this, in so much pain. AS far as she could recall she'd seen him beaten up but not to the point that he couldn't move to some degree on his own. Feeling more tears slide down her cheek for her good friend.

Each step she took felt like she had a hundred pound weight attached to each leg, making it seem like forever before she reached the halfway point. Feeling the world shift around her Lucy stumbled and started to fall to the ground. With a small Cry she attempted to shift her body so it was between the ground and a very injured Gray. Only to feel for the second time in that day a pair of hands grabbing her. Opening her eyes slowly and looking around while trying to suppress a scream she saw Lisanna holding, while Elfman was picking up Gray. **"What happened Lucy? Why are you carrying a injured Gray...? What happened to Natsu and Erza?"** Lisanna asked as she helped right the very shaky and tired Celestial Mage. With a weak smile Lucy turned and hugged Lisanna crying into her shoulder. The take over mage just looked at her brother in confusion before hearing the slightly muffled reply from Lucy, ** "I think Erza is in the guild. She took off after I told her that Natsu was acting possessive and rather aggressive on our mission... And I don't know about Natsu.. But I found Gray like this and am scared for him.. As for me I am just having a really bad day. Can we just go to the guild and get Gray some treatment?"**

Lisanna patted Lucy's hair in a soothing manner while nodding her head to Elfman. Who just started walking up the path to the guild, while Lisanna guided the shaken Lucy beside her. Glad that the blond was no longer crying. In a matter of minutes they reached the guild and entered it to a seemingly awkward silence. Noting that everyone's eyes were on them, when MiraJane came from behind the counter and towards them with Erza following suit just as quickly. **"oh Gray I am so sorry I asked you to distract Natsu. I didn't think that he would go this far..."** The red head said as she took the injured Gray from Elfman's arms and turned to take him to the Infirmary. Already noting that Wendy and Charle where heading that way as well.

Lisanna with the help of her sister Mirajane guided Lucy to bar and sat her down, to have Kinanna give her a glass of water. Lucy just looked at the glass as Erza's words began to sink into her head, making her body shake now not just from being tired but anger. Anger that Natsu would do this to his friend and leave him on the side of the road. Her day was already bad enough with what had happened, and she didn't dare to mention that to anyone in the guild. Since they were still at odds with the Sabertooth guild. Sighing as she tried to right her erratic emotions when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up into her best friends brown eyes as the girl spoke, **"Lucy are you alright? What happened to you? Did Natsu attack you as well as Gray?"** All Lucy could do was shake her head no as she gave a brief out line of what had happened when she found Gray. Totally leaving out her encounter with Sting and Rogue. Putting a small smile on her lips, Lucy as she spoke to Levy. **"By the way where is Natsu? I don't' see him in the guild. Or happy for that matter? Didn't they come here yet?"**

Only to see that Levy adverted her gaze of to the left. Letting her own gaze follow as she heard a faint familiar groan coming from the bench. Watching as a hand came up grabbing the back of the bench followed by a head of pink spiky hair. Natsu blinked a few times looking around the guild seemingly confused, before his gaze landed on everyone at the bar. When he saw Lucy his normal idiotic smile curved his lips in happiness. Lucy just watched as if detached as he smiled and than jumped over the bench and started towards her. Sliding off her stool to stand up staring at her friend, while her right hand reached down and unsnapped the leather loop carrying her whip Fleuve d'etoiles**. "hey Luce When did you get here?" ** Unaware of her actions before he stopped a few inches from her wrinkling his nose as he smelled Sting and Rogue on her. A frown quickly replacing his smile as he reached out grabbing her left hand. **"Why do you smell of those two from Sabertooth Lucy? You are mine, and I will not tolerate you smelling like some trashy prostitute."**

Everyone watching this had their jaws drop in shock at this words. The anger that Lucy had been trying to keep in check boiled over. Tears sprining to her eyes at her friends words as she jerked her arm away from Natsu leaving him staring at her with a mix of shock and possessive anger on his face. He didn't like seeing her crying and it pained him, but it made him more angry that she smelled so strongly of Sting Eucliffe and faintly of Rogue Cheney. His mind reeling that she would even let those two come close enough to touch her after their guild mates tried to kill her. The sound of skin cracking on skin followed by a sharp stinging pain brought him back from his thoughts. His black eyes catching the large brown eyes of the Celestial mage as flames practically shot out of them, while tears streamed down her face. Her body visibly shaking with a barely supressed anger that was quickly turning to rage.

**"I can not believe you Natsu Dragoneel. That you would say that to me with out even thinking why I might have their smell on me... And to boot you attacked Gray and left him seriously wounded and lying on the road side unconscious. I don't know what is getting into you, but I abhor it."** Lucy said to him in a choked voice as she walked forward and pushed passed Natsu. All she wanted was to get away from Natsu and the guild right now. Knowing she was a utter mess physically and emotionally. A few steps past Natsu she felt him grab her arm once more as he spoke too her. **"Don't go spouting off nonesense Luce. Gray picked that fight after Erza knocked us down on our asses. It's not my fault that he is that weak and can't stand up after a fair fight. And I don't care how you ended up with their smell on you, YOU are MINE and NO ONE elses. Do you understand me Lucy."** He growled at her, while she jerked her arm free from his grasp once more putting a fanged smile on his lips.

When her eyes met his Natsu took a step back from her, because of the raw emotion in them that he was seeing. She was hurting in pain, and was scared. But most of all he was actually seeing her anger for the first time. Raising his hands as she grinned like Erza when she got mad. **"Oh really, you call that a fair fight by leaving your friend behind. Oh your such a hypocrit right now.. And I am not your's, and nobody elses for that matter." **She turned and started to walk away making Natsu relax that she wasn't gonna attack. Watching with wary eyes that went wide when Lucy suddenly turned and dashed at him. Jumping at the last second and kicking him under the chin while calling out her signature move **"Lucy Kick!"** Natsu didn't have time to react before he was flying backwards. In the split second that Lucy felt her feet hit the ground her right hand shot down and grabbed her whip and snapped it out and wrapping it around the air borne Natsu. With a strength borne from her anger she caused it to constrict tightly before turning and flinigng it towards the wall wer Laxus and the Raijun were sitting in awed silence as they watched it happen.

Recalling her whip Lucy turned and dashed out of the guild hearning Natsu crash into the between Laxus and the masters office. Faintly hearing Laxus speak up, **"Well Damn who would of thought that blonde had it in her to kick ass!"** Everyone just watched as the Celestial Mage left, before Levy groaned aloud. **"Crap we didn't explain to Lucy why Natsu is being an A class Jerk."** Turning to head after her friend, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to see Lisanna holding it and shaking her head as sh spoke, **"No let her go, she has to calm down and destress first. What ever happened before her finding Gray had her exhausted and already shaken badly. I think she needs time to herself."** Looking around at everyone and getting small nods of agreement Levy just looked at the doors worrying about her friend.

Chapter 4 date 8/5 (mid afternoon to evening)

Word Count for Chapter 4: 5647

(?Again sorry for such a long chapter. But I am semi-detailed orientated when writing cause I like to flesh it out.)

Pleaser R&R. But no flaming please. And Thank you to all of you who have read my story so far.

Here is chapter 4 as a little extra for you all for the holidays. And a heads up too not expect another chapter until after the 5th of January due to me being out of town and away from my desk top until then. But do please enjoy these chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Sat, Jan 5, 2013 at 3:47 AM

3:47 AM

Message starred

FROM Carda leped TO You

Fairy Tail Chp 5

Show Details

From Carda leped To nightdaughter_lanafear

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tale Characters, let alone any part of the story line. Those completely belong to the talented Hiro Mashima. Who also gave us the epic story line of Rave Master.

Notes: As above I do not own anything that is Hiro Mashima's, but I do claim my own Original Characters that will be used to help further the plot. I claim all silly, idealistic and radical Fluff that come from my imagination that does go into the story line thought.

This is my first attempt in 4 years to write a fan fiction, so please try to bear with me. So yeah things to understand about my stories.

I write in the traditional paragraph format.. No less that 4 sentences.

' ' means I stress something.

" " and in bold means a character is talking. And hopefully will better distinguish from the wordings

Italicized means that a person is think/speaking to themselves.

This Fan fiction was requested of me after I made a comment on another story. And I hope that you all enjoy it. It takes place a month after the Gran Magic Games. Here is a link to the current chapter for the manga: .com . This is just a in case for those who want to make sure I am attempting to keep it some what true to Mr. Mashima's previous story lines.

The Red String of Fate

By:

Im ur Misconception

_After Lucy's departure (3:00)_

There was just silence after Lisanna had spoken her piece, everyone just trying to comprehend what they all just saw. It wasn't every day that Natsu got his ass handed to him like that by someone other than the S-class members of the guild. Thought they all knew that Lucy was strong in a few ways even if she didn't see it herself. Each person present not sure what to say due to the silence when it was broke by Bickslow's 'babies' as he called them speaking up one at a time. "**Saw...Pink...And...Lacy...Panties!"** as they floated around their said mage. Who was grinning like a idiot, until a now furiously blushing Evergreen Stood up and smacked him upside his head.

Which caused a nervous laugh to come from the other patrons of the guild, while Laxus with a slightly annoyed look on his face stood up and lifted a unconscious Natsu from the new hole in the wall. "**Well what are we gonna do with him for now? I mean he is just gonna be a thorn in all of our sides .Can't we just tie him up for the moment?"** Laxus said as a slightly fanged and mischeivous grin crossed his lips as he looked over to Gajeel than his grandfather. The latter who was silently stroking his chin in thought. Catching the grin and look from Gajeel to him the Makarov caught on to what his grandson was implying and nodded his head. "**Gajeel can you bind him up in iron with your Dragon slayer abilities? Than Hang him from one of the rafter beams?"** He asked in a slightly sweet voice earning him a disapproving death glare from Mirajane.

Pretending not to feel the gaze on his head Makarov just looked at Gajeel who grinned like a mad man. Turning quickly he let his arm turn into the iron pillar and willed it to wrap tightly around Natsu's unconscious body starting at his ankles all the way up to his neck. When he was done he turned around and went to give a double thumbs up, only to see not just Mirajane, but also Lisanna and Levy glaring at him. With a shrug of his shoulders as he verbally defended himself, "**Hey the Master aske me too. Besides he will stay out of trouble like this for a while. Or would you rather him chase you all around the guild like a crazed animal?"** Thought they didn't approved the women shuddered at the thought of being herded around by Natsu. Well Mirajane and Levy did, Lisanna was still rather confused as to what was going on and looked at her sister with a 'please tell me!' look on her face.

Mirajane catching the look just smiled in understanding as she went back to helping Kinanna with cleaning the bar. Which was a sign to the rest of the members to go back to their regular routine. With a sigh Makarov jumped off the bar and began to walk slowly back to his office, stopping briefly to pout about the hole in the wall. Hanging his head in a overly dramatic way as he walked into his office and softly shut the door. It was just yet another day in the life of his guild, Fairy Tail. Even if it would cost more money to fix it up and setting him back from getting the old building in town up and running. Sitting at his desk he watched at Laxus had Freed and Bickslow help him carry Natsu to a place away form their table to hang him up.

_Why home isn't as sacred (3:00-3:45)_

Lucy hadn't cared what they were thinking as she made her exit from the guild hall. All she really cared about was getting away from there and Natsu, as tears carved hot lined down her cheeks. For some reason the god's were really hating her today and it wasn't fair in her mind. Lucy felt a buring pain in her chest as well as a her right side as she ran down the hill and towards the town. Eventually slowling down to a walk to catch her breath easing the pain in her lungs, to stopping on the bridge to stare at the water that ran out to the port. Sighing as she raised an arm up to wipe the tears from her eyes with the back of it. "**L-U-C-Y! There you are!"** came a slightly shrill voice causing her too look up just in time to have a wing blue furball slam into her chest. All Lucy did was look down at Happy as he released his wings and hugged her while rubbing his face into her chest.

Hugging him back as she spoke up, "**Happy what is wrong? Why are you not with Natsu? He is at the guild and probably will need you when he wakes up."** her voice soft but almost a perfect monotone. Causing the blue exceed to look up at the blond with a bit of confusion in his voice before he blurted everything out in his normal manner. "**Lucy, Natsu's acting all weird and angry again. It always happens every year, but for some reason he got really mean as we were all racing to the guild. So I took off, but when I came back him and Gray were really having a full out serious brawl. I didn't want to... too be attacked too so I went to hide myself for a while... Is Natsu really sleeping up at the guild.. Than I will go ahead.. Don't worry Lucy Natsu wouldn't hurt you while your weak."** A small smile on the exceeds face after her finished.

Planting a fake smile on her own lips at what the exceed said, mentally agreeing with how Natsu had become mean. Not surprised at his claim of the fire and ice mage's all out fight. Thought like always Happy had ended his words in a insult even if it wasn't meant to be one. Hugging the exceed a bit tighter to her chest before relaxing to allow him to spread his wings. With a quick thank you to the blond, Happy took off towards the guild at a quick pace leaving Lucy by herself on the bridge. "_It is for the best right now I guess. Home is what I want right now, along with a hot bath followed by some good tea laden with plenty of honey."_ Lucy thought to herself.

Hanging her head as she started the short walk to her house. Occasionally lifting it up to smile and wave at the people who said hello to her. The normality of it made her mood lighten up just a little as she arrived at her house and looked up at her window. It was partially open making her frown a bit, before happy's words echo'd in her head. 'I went and hide' which of course would mean her house. The place that was supposed to be her haven away from the guild. Shaking her head she opened the front door and walked into the house listening for her Landlady. Not hearing her as she made her way up the stairs to the second story and her apartment. It wasn't odd for the landlady to be out and about at this time in the later afternoon, which meant she would have to give the rent money to her later that night.

On the landing in front of her door Lucy took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she reached for the handle to her room. Just as she was about to turn it sounds of someone or thing moving in her apartment making her narrow her eyes. There couldn't be anyone in her room unless it was Natsu and Happy. But the latter just flew to the guild and the former was supposed to be unconscious still in the guild. Steeling her nerves as best as she could in case someone decided to climb in the front window to raid her home, she threw the door open rushing in Fist raised ready to strike. When she saw something on her couch pop up and turn to look up at her. Causing Lucy to skid comically to a stop as she looked down into a green cat's face surrounded by a pink frogs head and blink with her Fist still raised to strike.

_Rogues arrival misunderstanding (3:45)_

Hearing the noise on the street slow down and start to quite brought him back to a semi-awake state of being. With a quick sniff to smell the air to see if his exceeds scent was still coming from the building, Rogue stood up. He was glad that Frosch hadn't left the building yet, but there was a new smell that was coming from the building now. Unable to place it as the pain he was feeling once more hazed his brain, making him want to lay back down once more. Placing his hand on the wall he willed himself to fade into the shadows as his dragon Skiadrum had taught him to do. Feeling that odd cool sensation as he slipped into the shadow of the building allowing his senses to guide him to Frosch. In a matter of seconds he opened his eyes stepping out of a corner shadow to see someone with a raised fist ready to strike at his companion.

Not hesitating Rogue rushed forwards and grabbed the arm ready to strike while spinning the person attacking Frosch around to face him first. When that motion was completed Rogue spun himself and his target so he was between them and his companion, before pushing them against the wall behind them(*). Still going on auto Rogue covered the mouth of the would be attacker to keep them from screaming as he bared his teeth in a threatening snarl that was partial pain. "**I will not tolerate anyone harming my friend."** He growled in a low voice as he took a small step away and looked down at the person he had pinned against the wall. Only to do a double take at whom he saw. Eyes closed with tears welling up in the outside corners was the very person he had helped early that day, Lucy Heartiphillia. Making him release his grip on her wrist.

_Actions, Reactions and unimplied consequences (3:45)_

As Lucy looked down at the frog suited exceed on her couch she had only two thoughts, "_What the hell is it doing in my apartment? It is so cute!"_ Before someone grabbed her raised arm and spun her around so she wasn't no longer facing the exceed but a them. Catching only a quick glance before closing her eyes as she felt her body being moved again, only to feel it be slammed up against her wall knocking some of the air from her lungs. A hand covered her mouth as she felt her attacker press against her and growl in her ear. Swallowing as she kept her eyes shut hoping that her would be attack would give her an opening to retaliate with. It came sooner than Lucy had anticipated when the pressure pinning her against her wall let up, followed by the hand loosing on her wrist. Lucy did what Erza had instructed her to do, lifting her left knee up and hoping her attacker was still close to her.

A grim smile curved her mouth under the hand as she felt it connect followed by a low grunt of pain. Hearing that she thrust her free hand out and shoved at her attacker, feeling it connect to their chest. Keeping her eyes still closed as she listened to them stumble back a few steps before crumbling to the ground and than onto their side moaning in pain. Opening her eyes as she took a deep breath she looked around in amazement at how easily she had immobilized them. Letting her arms drop to her legs, she felt something wet and sticky when her hand hit her thigh. Glancing down she saw that her hand was covered in something red. Confusion wrote it's self across her face as she lifted it up to her face, when a high pitched voice whinned at her.

"**Why did you hurt Frosch's friend? He was just trying to protect Frosch!"** Making her look at the exceed who was on the floor and half waddling half running to the downed man. Something in the back of Lucy's head was registering at the name the exceed had given it's self. Letting her eyes slide to the person laying on the floor, Lucy let herself take a better look. A small gasp escaping her lips as she spotted blood staining a blue and gray colored shirt and pooling on her wood floor. As her gaze continued up wards she saw a familiar head of shaggy unkempt black hair covering the face, as Lucy recognized who she had attacked.

With a scared yet nervous giggle escaping her lips as she knelt down beside Rogue and slowly turned him onto his back eliciting a groan. "_Yup this most definitely isn't my day. Why do you hate me so today god?"_ she mentally questioned herself as she let her brown eyes stay on his now pale face with closed eyes feeling like the scum on the bottom of the river. Her mind racing as she formulated a plan Lucy took a deep breath and cried out, "**Loki I need your help!" **She knew that the leader of the 12 zodiac keys could come and go on his own magical powers. Never taking her eyes from Rogue she felt the magic swirl around her as her spirit popped out. "**Yes My sweet! What can I do for you? Are you ready to return my love?"** Loki spouted off as he looked around the room not seeing Lucy right away.

Reaching out Lucy grabbed and tugged on Loki's pants leg to get his attention. Letting go of his pants leg before looking up briefly with tired brown eyes as she spoke, "**Can't you be serious! I want you to pick him up and take him to my bed. But DO NOT place him on it until I put down some trash bags to absorb the blood."** Once she finished speaking Lucy stood up and just stared at a shocked Loki who was slack jawed and staring at Rogue. Giving him a slight push to get him going as she made her way to her small kitchen. Quickly opening a drawer and pulling out two large black trash bags and making her way back to her bed. With a deft movement Lucy pulled the blanket back and tossed the bags down and smoothed them out.

Turning to see that Loki had picked up Rogue and was now walking towards the bed carefully so as not to cause more pain. Stepping back so she wasn't in the way she let her gaze wander around until she found the exceed who was walking behind Loki, silently shedding tears for it's friend. Feeling a pull on her heart and understanding the feeling all to well, Lucy bent down and scooped up the small creature into her arms before giving Loki her attention once more. Glad to see that he had placed Rogue in the middle of the bed in the center of the black trash bags. "**Alright now Loki I want you to listen to me very carefully okay. I want you to get his shirt off of him. Than you are to go and get Master Makarov and Wendy from the guild. And be quick about it, cause he doesn't look very good."** She said her voice becoming stronger as she spoke. Not waiting for a reply, Lucy turned and dashed into her bathroom still holding Frosch in her arms.

In the bath room she reached up with one arm and grabbed as many towels as she could before making her way back to the bed. Placing them next to Rogues head watching as Loki easily to the shirt off of Rogue in various pieces, so not to make the wound bleed more. Placing her free hand on Loki's shoulder and squeezing it in a silent thanks, Lucy than walked back to her Kitchen. Looking around as she thought about what she needed. "**What are you doing?"** came the simplistic question from the exceed in her arm, making Lucy look down at it. A faint smile on her lips that was more sad than anything else as she replied in soft soothing voice, "**I am gonna help him. But I need to get some warm water to wash away the old dried blood. And little one I am sorry that I hurt him more. And sorry that I upset you as well, Okay?"** Making the small beady eyes blink up at her as it nodded it's head.

Letting out a sigh, Lucy walked over to the small cabinet that held her large bowls she opened it and grabbed the biggest she could grab. Walking over to her sink she turned on the water to heat it. Setting Frosch down on the counter beside her while she adjusted the water, Lucy looked out to see how far Loki had gotten with Rogue's shirt. Blinking once to realize that he was done and she was staring at a bare chested man, who's skin was paler than her own. Adverting her eyes quickly as she stuck her hand under the faucet and judging the water was perfect, before sticking the bowl under it to put the water in it. "**If you are done Loki please go now okay. I don't want him to bleed out and die on my bed."** Flincing as she realized how that might sound. Her gaze coming up to meet her spirit's who just smiled knowingly at her before vanishing from sight.

With a flick of her wrist Lucy turned the water off and picked up the bowl in both hands. Making her way slowly back to the bed. Kneeling down and placing the bowl on the floor next to the bed Lucy got a good view of the gaping wound in Rogues side and went pale. Reaching down and unsnapping her pouch and taking out the key ring, Lucy thumb through them until she found the one she wanted. Not even standing up she lifted the key and chanted, "**I open thee, gate of the Ram! Come forth Aries!"** In poof of pink wool there stood the Zodiac spirit of the Ram who look wide eyed and scared. "**I'm sorry Lucy! I'm Sorry!"** she said staring down at her master who looked like she was about to pass out.

Lifting her head up and smiling at Aries, slowly shaking her head. Reaching out with a hand Lucy placed it on the spirits hands which were clasped in front of her. "**You are okay Aries, but I want you to go quickly to the eastern forest and bring back Porlyusica. Tell her that I will pay the price she asked last time she offered to help me."** Lucy said feeling as if a metal band was wrapping around her rib cage making it hard to breath. Aries could feel how weak her master was right at the moment and started to cry as she nodded her head and disappeared. Lucy leaned her head against the side of her bed trying to get the world to quit spinning, knowing full well that she would be in serious pain later. After a few minutes Lucy pulled herself up and grabbed one of the towels. Soaking it in the water to thoroughly wet it before lifting it and wringing it out.

"**Hey don't you die on me. I am gonna do my best to help you... So please stay alive, especially for your little friend."** Lucy whispered as she began to gently wipe away the blood. Trying her best to hide the horror of what she was seeing as more and more of the wound was revealed by cleaning away the blood. Now able to see were there was a burn marks on top of the wound it's self, plus lacerations that seemed to spread out from it. Making her wonder just what had happened to cause it when her mind registered that he pulled her from Sting. "**I guess it is just not your day either huh?"** Lucy whispered as she brought the towel down and set it next to her, befor grabbing the next to repeat the process.

_After departing and the pick up (4:15)_

Loki had been surprised at the sudden call from Lucy, but shock was what had registered when he had arrived to see her kneeling by a bleeding and unconscious man. One with whome he was slightly familiar with. But the fact that his mistress had seemingly kept calm and given him direct orders. A smile playing across his lips as he stepped once more into the earthland realm from the spirit realm. Letting his gaze wander up to the sign above the slightly run down Fairy Tail Guild building. Warm memories of his happiest times being here before and more so after Lucy saved his life. Shaking his head as he reached out to the swinging doors, only to stop as he heard the conversation coming from within.

"**WHAT! You mean his attitude just now and how he treated Lucy was due to... To ****puberty Levy?"** Lisanna shouted in disbelief. Opening the doors enough to be able to see the entire guild Loki watched as the short haired take over mage slumped into a chair. Noting that her dark blue gaze traveled to a iron bound Natsu who was hanging from a near by rafter seemingly unconscious. Making Loki do a double take and trying to process what was going on when he heard familiar heavy foot steps walk from the back area. Forcing his gaze to look at the red haired woman who came from the room covered in blood. It wasn't often that you got to see Erza covered in blood, making him wonder what had happened, when he got his answer as she spoke up. "**Gray is stable. Most of his wounds from Natsu's attacks were superficial, but deep enough to bleed because of where they were located. Wendy says that he should be up either later tonight or tomorrow morning. I take it Master has gone back to his office."** Her voice sounding very sad and heavy.

Getting the hint that going through the front door would be cause for concern since he was there made Loki stop. With a frown on his face as he backed up from the door, Loki walked around the side of the building until he reached to partially opened window to the Master's office. Reaching out for the window when a wave of tension washed over him, letting him know that Lucy had summoned one of the other Zodiacs. Furrowing his brow up in a pensive look, as he finished reaching out to the window and sliding it open. Clearing his throat softly before speaking, "**Master, can I have a moment of your time?"** His green eyes watching as the chiar slowly turned around to show a very tired Makarov rubbing at his temples.

"**What are you doing out side of my window Loki? And yes if you make it quick. There is a rather serious matter in the guild right now."** Makarov said, the tone of his voice showing his age. At this Loki's pensive look deepened as his green eyes flashed worriedly behind his shades. Lowering his head as he spoke, "**I have come at Lucy's request to take Wendy and you to her apartment. A rather serious matter there as well. I was summoned by her to help move a bleeding person off her floor to her bed. And it is no other than Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth. On top of it she summoned another zodiac spirit after I came here to get you."** Raising his head once he was done speaking to see Makarov's jaw drop and his eyes start to roll into the back of his head. Fully understanding the Master's reaction to this wasn't hard at all, and Loki just really wanted to get back to the apartment to make sure that Lucy would be okay.

With a slightly frustrated groan Makarov regained his mental control while looking at Loki. "**Fine I will do so. And since you are talking to me here, you do not want the others to know about the situation with Lucy. I will get Wendy but also Levy and Gajeel. There is some information that is vital for Lucy to have. So please go wait at the front of the guild for us okay."** When he finished speak Makarov spun his chair to the side and jumped out walking slowly towards the main guild hall. Taking the dismissal for what it was Loki made his way back around to the front of the building. Leaning against it as he listend to the Master call out for Wendy, Levy and Gajeel. Stating that he wanted to take a walk and discuss more indepth. All the while not letting on about what was really going on. "_I wonder what happened that caused Natsu to become so eratic that they have him bound up in Iron. Oh well I can ask later."_ Loki thought to himself while he waited. It didn't take too long before the group of four walked out the front door, causing Loki to push himself away from building.

Shadowing the group as they walked in relative silence until they reached the bottom of the hill before clearing his throat, getting everyone's attention. Watching as they all turned around with various expressions on their faces until Wendy threw herself at Loki in a fierce hug while squealing happily, "**Loki it is so good to see you. What brings you here to visit!?"** Making Loki smile sadly as he reached down and ruffled the young girls dark hair. His green gaze briefly meeting Makarov's before he getting the nod to go ahead and speak. Loki cleared his throat once more before motioning with his hands to continue walking after he detached Wendy from his personal being. "**Well it is good to see you all, I do wish it was at a better time and circumstances. I was sent here to get Wendy and Master to help Lucy. She has a Rogue Cheney in her apartment seriously wounded and possibly dying right now."**

He noted the reactions from the three who hadn't heard the news yet. Wendy went wide eyed and pale, while Levy about stumbled before trying to dash off. While Gajeel just curled a lip and hissing low as he grabbed Levy to keep her from running off to Lucys. Making Loki wonder when those two had gotten so friendly. With a quick shake of his head and raising his hands to ward of the questions he knew was coming as he continued to walk back to Lucys' place. "**I don't have all the details leading up to it. Thought I do know that Lucy has been really stressed out all day today. And I intend to find out after this has been taken care of. Also as to why Natsu was strung up in iron hanging in the guild unconscious."** he said as he continued walking.

Silence reigned over the small group until they reached the building in which Lucy lived. Loki met the gazes of everyone there before reaching out to open the main door and let them in. Watching as they filed in one by one before stepping in and closing the door behind them all. As they made their way up the stairs Makarov spoke up for the first time since leaving the guild, "**Loki you recall Natsu always acting like a possessive animal once a year. Aparently it is him growing up and going through heat and the urge to take a mate."** His voice calm and serious. Making the spirit stop in mid step and stare up at the master and those around him. Noting that Levy and wendy were averting their eyes while Gajeel met his and shrugged.

With a blank face as he tried to comprehend what he was just told, he watched as they turned and made their way up the rest of the stairs before stopping on the landing before Lucy's door. With a quick shake of his hair Loki took the last stairs two at a time to reach the landing. "**uh well I don't know what to think of it, but I guess it fits with Natsu's regular behavior right?"** Loki said as he opened the door and stepping in while taking precautions not to step in the puddle of blood that was on the floor in front of the door. The rest noting what hew as doing looked down and followed suit knowing Lucy's temperment about her apartment getting messy.

Hearing the door to her apartment open Lucy turned her head and looked over her shoulder to see Loki come in with not only Master and Wendy but Levy and Gajeel as well. Her face pale and covered in sweat from having two of her celestial spirits out at once. Even if only one was running off of her magic. A faint wisp of a smile gracing her lips as she went to stand, only to have her legs give under and causing her to start to fall down. "**Lucy why are you pushing yourself. Who did you summon and why?"** Loki said as he dashed over to her and scooped her up before she was able to hit the floor. Stepping away from the bed he noted that the exceed in the frog suit was sitting silently on the end of the bed just staring at Rogues' face. It looked as if it had been crying silently to it's self the whole time. Moving carefully around Wendy who was now right by the bed and doing a basic pulse check on Rogue. Loki carried Lucy to her table and set her down in a chair. She was just staring glass eyed at the others in the room before she quipped, "**Well I guess we could have a party later with all of you here right?"** before she slumped forward in a light sleep, leaving everyone but Wendy to stare at her in horrified amusement.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tale Characters, let alone any part of the story line. Those completely belong to the talented Hiro Mashima. Who also gave us the epic story line of Rave Master.

Notes: As above I do not own anything that is Hiro Mashima's, but I do claim my own Original Characters that will be used to help further the plot. I claim all silly, idealistic and radical Fluff that come from my imagination that does go into the story line thought.

This is my first attempt in 4 years to write a fan fiction, so please try to bear with me. So yeah things to understand about my stories.

I write in the traditional paragraph format.. No less that 4 sentences.

' ' means I stress something.

" " and in bold means a character is talking. And hopefully will better distinguish from the wordings

Italicized means that a person is think/speaking to themselves.

This Fan fiction was requested of me after I made a comment on another story. And I hope that you all enjoy it. It takes place a month after the Gran Magic Games. Here is a link to the current chapter for the manga: .com . This is just a in case for those who want to make sure I am attempting to keep it some what true to Mr. Mashima's previous story lines.

The Red String of Fate

By:

Im ur Misconception

_Mental musings of all Concerned (4:55)_

Wendy continued to check Rogues Pulse finding it faint but still strong, before she went about looking over the wound he had in his side. Able to smell the faint trace of dragon slayer magic on it, making her become very concerned. "_Oh this isn't good. Now to figure out how he got it."_ she thought to herself as she placed her hands on over the wound and muttered "**troia"** under her breath while calling her sky magic to her. Soon a soft pale spring green glow appeared around her hands as she focused it on the wound. Not surprised when Rogue shifted and moaned low from the cool tingling sensation on his skin, even thought he remained unconscious. Wendy let her eyes shift down to the end of the bed where she saw Frosch sitting in his Pink Frog suit. A small smile playing on her lips as she caught his attention. "**Do you know how he got a wound from another dragon slayer?"** She whispered so only Frosch and possibly Gajeel would hear her.

Frosch just looked at the small girl was doing something to his friend. With a slight shake of his head before speaking back in a whisper as well, "**No Frosch doesn't know. Except that Sting was being his yearly jerky self. We were on a mission to keep Sting from peoples in the guild, but when we got to the forest near here he went wild after saying he smelt something."** Standing up Frosch jumped off the bed and walked over to the small couch and climbed up stopping any other chance of conversation, thought his gaze lingered on the now napping blond. Mixed emotions rolling through his small mind as he stared at her. "_Why did she help Rogue after she attacked him? What will happen when …. or if... Rogue ever wakes up?"_ he thoughts rather dark before sniffling to himself.

Makarov just stood there by the puddle of blood watching everything that was going on in his child's home. His gaze immediately going to Lucy and eyes practically bugging out of his head when Lucy said 'they could have a party later.' Even if that wasn't what bothered him, but rather how pale and tired she looked on top of the dirt and sweat covering her face. He knew just what was wrong with her from what Loki had told him after the Grand Magic Games. It pained him that she had thrown herself out there to save everyone after being attached to that infernal gate. The poor girl had already gone through some major trials in her life, with her father trying to have phantom lord kidnap her. Than again with the rest of her team at the Tower of Heaven. When the S-Class came and went and lost 7 years of her life along with everyone else there, to come home and make amends with her father to find out her was dead. The poor girl was like a magnet for bad karma. Letting his gaze slide to Wendy and seeing her now attempting to heal the Sabertooth Dragon Slayer while already tired from Grays injuries earlier.

With a bit of trepidation Makarov made his way to the couch and sat down by the frog suited exceed and went back to watching Lucy's sleeping face. "_I promise you child that I will keep trying to do my best by you. But for some reason you just pull trial after trial in you life. I wish I could give you a bit of happiness."_He thought as a sad smile crested his lips briefly before putting his face in his hands from the stress of the day.

Loki stood there his hands resting on Lucy's shoulders with sad green eyes behind his shades. There was really nothing he could do at the moment for his master, except let her rest her self with a bit of sleep. Her words were spoken from some type of delirium or another based around her exhaustion. Lifting a hand he began to gently stroke her shoulder length blond hair in a soothing manner. Subconsciously trying to make her relax more in her sleep. When Lucy shifted and tilted her head back to lean against him as he stroked her hair it made him smile. Looking up he saw Levy looking at Lucy than him with dark brown eyes. Shaking his head before speaking up in a soft voice so not to wake Lucy, "**What is on your mind Levy?"** Was all he asked as he let his gaze look around noting what was going on. Wendy attempting to heal Rogue, while the exceed and Master were sitting on the couch. Gajeel was staring with intensity at Rogue on the bed as if to determine something or another. Closing his eyes as he brought his gaze back to Levy who seemed to be looking at him, making him think silently to himself. "_My mistress has good friends who really do care about her. Now if she would realize that she is strong because of all of them caring for her."_

Levy couldn't help but stare at her best friend of almost 9 years now, just sitting there in the chair. Looking very unkempt and unladylike like, as well as exhausted beyond normal means. It scared her deeply to see Lucy like this, so helpless and alone as if there wasn't anything she herself could do. Hearing Loki speak to her Levy looked up as tears began to fill her eyes. "**Nothing much. Just how worried and scared I am for Lucy right now. Also what her reaction will be when she does wake up and hears the news we have to tell her."** she said as she watched Loki continue to stroke at Lucy's messy blond hair, as well as Lucy shifting to be closer to the comfort he was providing. "**That as well as how lucky she really is to have someone like you that she can really rely on. Well all of her spirits really, since you all get to be with her or near her all the time."** she said with a hint of jealous and sadness in her voice. Lifting her gaze up to look at Gajeel who was watching Rogue like a hawk, almost as if he expected the man to jump up and dance. Slipping her hand into Gajeels she gave it a squeeze earning a brief side glance and half smile. "_Please god, grant us all the strength too over __come this trial. Lucy we are all here for you and will help you pull through this."_ Her thoughts silent but hopefully as she saw Lucy's face start to relax even more making Levy smile and lean against Gajeel.

Since the moment he had walked into the room, Gajeel had kept his attention focused on Rogue. There were many smells in the room which were making it harder for him to discern what he wanted to know. He had known earlier in the guild that Lucy reeked strongly of Sting and faintly of Rogue. And the smell of Sting let him know that Sting was at the peek of his heat. But because of the smell of blood, Lucy's and the exceeds smell and Sting along with Sting's magic clinging to him. Gajeel just couldn't figure out of Rogue was in heat or even starting it. "_Dammit this isn't helping at all. Too many people and smells... I need to know if he is affected and if so to get Lucy away from him as well as Levy and myself."_ he thought to himself when he felt Levy's hand slip into his and squeeze it. Giving her a small glance with a half smile he went back to what he was doing. Getting annoyed by the silence and petty small talk Gajeel was readying himself to walk closer when he felt Levy lean against him. Making him stop and actually look at his intended mate and smell the worry and unshed tears. Sighing he wrapped his arm around her hugging her closer to his personal being.

_An annoyed Pinkie and a shy Lamb (4:15-5:30)_

Aries was worried about Lucy, knowing that she was straining herself completely by having her out. Wanting to please Lucy Aries immediately left after getting her orders from Lucy. She knew where the Fairy Tail part time medic lived in the eastern forest. Appearing on the door step to the impressive tree house Aries lifted her hand to knock but dropped it. Images of the scary pink hair elderly woman swam before her eyes making her shiver in fear. The woman hated humans passionately and dragon slayers even more so because of their destructive powers. Swallowing Aries once more raised her hand up to knock only to stop it before it touched the door. Tapping on the door softly and barely getting any sound Aries let her hand drop down and pull on her skirt wondering if that was enough to get Porlyusica's attention.

After a few more minutes of waiting Aries raised her hand up again and tapped once more on the door. Staring at it with great intent, before jumping straight up into the air with a 'keeyah!' as someone spoke from behind her. "**Well how long do you plan on tapping the door? I don't' think that that would get anyone's attention girl."** Spinning around and looking down the steps there stood Porlyusica with a basket of apples and various forest herbs staring up at her. Eyes going wide as she met the pink haired ladies eyes before stuttering, "**I...I w-was sent h-here to request y-y-your help by my m-master l-Lucy sama... Please I b-beg you h-help her!"** Aries felt tears springing to her eyes as her body began to waver in between the spirit realm and earthland. Letting both of them know that Lucy was almost at her limit.

With a snort Porlyusica marched up the stairs and reached around Aries opening her door. Shoving the poor spirit out of the way as she made her way into the small house. Marching over to her desk slash table and plopping the basket down before looking over her shoulder at the spirit who was flickering between this plain and her own. Growling in her throat before she spoke harshly to Aries, "**Are you just gonna stand there at my door letting all the heat out into the night? Get your butt into the ****house and shut the door you silly thing." **before turning back to her table. Thought she was carefully listening to her guest. Her mind already planning what she needed to take with her to help Lucy out. After a few minutes of shifting through her freshly gathered supplies Porlyusica looked over her shoulder at the celestial spirit who was standing by the now shut door looking like she was gonna be either beaten or eaten.

With a overly dramatic roll of her eyes the older woman went back to sorting out supplies. Wanting more information about why Lucy would suddenly want to pay the price named earlier Porlyusica coughed getting the timid spirits full attention. "**Oh go sit in the chair over there and answer some of my questions so I can decide if I want to help your master okay."** Porlyusica said as she finished stacking the red apples in a pyramid shape in her fruit bowl. Hearing Aries shift about and sit in the only available chair in the whole house. Grinning to herself before speaking up, "**So let me get this straight. Your Master Lucy Heartiphillia wants me to come to her house, this late in the evening to help her?"** waiting a few seconds before Aries replied with a simple 'yes' to her question. Moving on to the various herbs and plants and placing them in their retrospective piles for drying and grinding later making sure to take her time before talking again.

After gauge that enough time went by Porlyusica stopped and began to pick and choose the basic herbs for poultices and relieving of fever as well as pain. "**Okay, and it is serious enough that she would tax herself to send you to me. Is she seriously hurt or bleeding? Or is she finally done it and is in pain from draining her magic to it's breaking point?"** she said her voice cracking like a whip making the poor spirit shake in her seat. Waiting for an answer took a bit longer this time as the spirit had to think about what to tell the woman. Since Lucy never told her what to say exactly or how much to tell her. Going with being cautious Aries spoke up, "**Yes it is rather serious. And no Lucy-sama isn't bleeding or hurt that I can tell. And her magic is getting there since I am starting to fade. It is actually your help for someone that she is requesting Lady Porlyusica."** Glad that her voice had remained strong and she didn't' stutter once. Aries mentally patted her self on the shoulder.

Porlyusica spun around to look at the now slightly elated spirit when she said it didn't have anything to do with Lucy but someone else. Her curiosity was piqued that Lucy would pay that price for someone else. It had to be a serious thing indeed, so with a quick decision to get to the point Porlyusica walked over and knelt next to the shy spirit. "**Be ****honest with me now little lamb. Because your words will decide if I come or not. What is it that your Master needs my help with. And don't lie, for I will know if you do."** she said in a no-nonsense tone of voice making sure her eyes held Aries. The latter who's eyes were wide as she tried to back up only to feel a bit of pain as the wooden chair back bit into her bare skin. Wanting to look any where but those cold and intense eyes Aries felt tears well up in her eyes as she answered the question. "**Lucy-sama has someone in her house bleeding out from a wound in their side. She had Loki come earlier to help get the person on the bed. I swear this is all I know, but I think the person could die if they continued to bleed like they were. So please help my Master, Lady Porlyusica. I am begging you."** Tears and honest need in her soft voice.

With a soft sigh Porlyusica stood up and walked away from the poor spirit. Making her way back to her table and gathering up several things while muttering to herself under her breath about the neediness of human and their selfish ways. When Porlyusica got what she needed together she stopped and spoke to the spirit again. "**Go back to Lucy and tell her that I am on my way. It will be at least an hour or ****so before I arrive. But to clean the wound and stem the blood flow if possible. And than you take your butt back to the spirit world and Loki too if you can so that it doesn't harm her at all."** Not bothering to look back at the spirit as she gathered up her things and began to shove them into her little black bag. Aries stood up a smile playing softly at the corners of her lips as she bowed speaking softly but happily, "**Thank you Lady Porlyusica. I will do so, and attempt to drag Leo by his ear if I have too. All of us spirits appreciate what you have done for our mistress."** and with that said she was gone and flying through the spirit realm back to her Mistress.

Upon arrival in the apartment she felt the somber mood as she looked around before spotting Lucy sitting in a chair next to Leo. Taking a step forward and getting every persons attention made her stop and hang her head in what looked like shame. "**uh... um... I have a message for Lucy-sama. Lady Porlyusica said that she will be here in about an hour or so. She will be walking I think. She wants to have the wound cleaned and the bleeding stemmed if possible. Also Leo... Porlyusica said that we both should go back to the spirit realm so not too tax Lucy any more than she already is."** She mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear what she had to say. Loki had felt Aries arrive before she had materialized than just blinked when she heard what his friend had said. Than shuddered when the weight of message delivered sunk into his skull. Looking down at his sleeping princess with a torn look on his face. With a resigned sigh he looked to Levy before speaking. "**Levy will you come stay by her. It is true even if I am here under my own magical power it is taxing her. I don't want to face the tongue lashing from that old lady when she gets here. So I would like to leave her in your care since you are her best friend."** His voice showing his displeasure at having to go, but understanding it.

Levy just looked a bit dumb founded for a few second before detaching herself from Gajeel who let her go with a small grunt. Annoyed at another new smell in the room. Watching as Levy made her way over to the sleeping blond who now looked like she was relaxed and happy. He was worried about 'bunny girl' as he termed her even if he didn't show it. Because he knew it took great strength to do what she did earlier as well as to knock Natsu out cold. Thought that was something he never planned to let Natsu live down once he regained his senses. Turning his attention back to Rogue to see him scrunch his face up in pain as Wendy dropped her hands panting. "**Wendy that is good enough. Come rest yourself for a while. And thank you Loki and you sheep girl for your help. We all will watch Bunny Girl from here out."** Gajeel said as he walked over to were Wendy was sitting by the bed.

With out waiting for anyone else to speak the two celestial spirits vanished from view Leaving the members of Fairy Tail alone in the room. The silence seemed to stretch on forever before Makarov spoke up, "**So we are at a impasse so to speak. So what are we to do now while we await the arrival of Porlyusica, and Lucy waking up?"** he asked as he lifted his head up and looked at everyone in turn. Levy from her spot next to Lucy smiled softly before shifting her friend so she was sitting up supported by the chair. "**I know where Lu-chan keeps her tea so I can make us some to drink. And hopefully it will wake her up as well. Even thought she needs the rest. It is important to get her side of what happened as well as tell her what is going on with Natsu... Which might make her feel a bit bad at how she treated him thought he did deserve it."** Levy said as she moved away making her way to the small kitchenette.

With practiced ease from coming over and visiting a lot, Levy got out the small tea kettle and filled it with water before putting it on the stove top and getting it to boil. Grabbing some simple tea cups from a cupboard and setting them out as she grabbed the a box of instant rose tea bags. Depositing one in each of the 5 cups she had grabbed. "**So what are we gonna do. Natsu is unpredictable right now, and his reaction to Lu-chan earlier was not his normal reaction... Than there is Lisanna, which he didn't get a chance to react to. This can be very very problematic."** She said as she stood there looking out at everyone.

There was a wide variation of looks on all of their faces at her word, knowing them to be truth in one form or another. Thought Gajeel was the only one who didn't seem to really care one way as he bent over and smelled Rogue with his sharp nose. Satisfied by the lack of a particular scent on the man he stood up. **"Well we don't have to worry about him. He isn't in heat at the moment, just reeks strongly of Sting. Which makes me wonder what could of happened earlier."** He said in a soft voice as his gaze traveled over to the only other person in the room besides Rogue who would be able to tell them. But the words that he spoke were what everyone had wondered about.

_In the time one waits (5:30-6:15)_

Porlyusica finished packing just as the spirit had left her home. She really did hate humans and had a sinking feeling in her stomach that told her to be wary. Stepping out of her house and shutting the door, before making her way down the three short steps. The night air was cool with a soft breeze blowing through the trees around her as she made her way quickly toward Magnolia. Even in the dark she knew the various paths and hidden trails in the forest. Taking the quickest route she was soon out and along the road side just before the hill that led up to the guild. With a snort that clearly showed her disgust, Porlyusica made her way forwards towards the young Spirit mages home.

"_I just want to get this over with and go back home. The smell of humans makes me feel ill, and more so when there is so many of them here."_ She thought to herself as she walked down the stone paved roads of Magnolia until she came to stand in front of the two story building that Lucy lived in. Without looking up she could hear the faint voices of people coming from the room on the second floor. With a harumph as she opened the door Porlyusica. The interior was dark with only a single lamp on the wall at the bend in the stairs, as she shut the door behind her.

Hearing nothing but the silence as she started up the stairs, Porlyusica took in the detail of the simply made stairs. They were sturdy and made of simple knot pine with not decorative embellishments on them. The walls were a paling off white with dark gray trimming at the baseboards. Upon reaching the small landing and turning to head up the stairs she got a bit of a shock. There sitting at the top of the second stair case was a small blond girl with wings in them, staring down at her with large luminescent green eyes. **"Good evening Mavis. What brings Fairy Tail's First Guild Master here tonight?" ** she said stopping as their eyes met before the blond stood up and dusted off the front of her smock like dress. **"Thank you for coming to help. Let's hope it all turns out for the best, because fate has played it's hand once again Por-chan!"** The blond said with a slightly impish smile on her lips before turning sideways to allow Porlyusica to pass.

Barely quirking and eyebrow as she marched up the last steps to the door, wondering what Mavis was talking about. Quickly compartmentalizing it as she reached out and turned the door nob opening the apartment's door. The somber scene in the room was a bit of a surprise to her, thought she didn't let it register on her face. With a quick step in her dark red eyes glancing around the room noting the placement of everyone, as well as the half dried blood pooled at her feet. With a curl of her lip as she stepped into the room Porlyusica made her way over to the sleeping Lucy. Scanning the girls face as she slept.

"**Makarov your an idiot. Immediately move her to the couch to lay down, this isn't conductive to her getting proper rest. Than get some water and towels and clean up that blood on the floor. I know I wouldn't want blood stains on my floor, and doubt she does either."** Porlyusica barked as she stepped away from Lucy and moved towards the bed. Her eyes piercing Gajeel who stood there with sweat drops visibly appearing on his forehead as he stared back. Raising her eyebrow yet again as she jerked her head to the side indicating the man should move quickly. A faint smile on her lips as Gajeel scooted out of the way as quickly as possible with out seeming like he was scared of her. Her eyes came to rest on the dark haired, pale skinned man resting on the bed. Pursing her lips into a thin line as she recognized who it was. **"You in the kitchen finish with making the Tea. And please make me a cup as well as Lucy. She will need something hot to drink when she awakes. Wendy come here and tell me what you have observed while you healed him."** She said in a slightly softer tone of voice.

Levy just stared at the pink haired woman before reaching up and pulling down two more cups and setting them on the tray she had absentmindedly grabbed while speaking a few minutes ago. Wendy jumped and made her way to stand by Porlyusica speaking in her soft voice, **"Gran...His Porlyusica his wound was caused by another Dragon Slayer. It has severely bruised his ribs, muscles on top of his right kidney and bladder. I have stopped the bleeding for the most part, but I couldn't heal the severity of the bruising because I already did a large amount of healing on Gray."** Looking up as she said this and noting that the woman was just staring at the man on the bed nodding her head. Thought she caught the slight glance out of the corner of her eye at the mention of healing Gray.

"**So am I to take it that Natsu has lost it again this year? And he did both this and attacked Gray?"** Porlyusica asked the small blue haired girl. Wendy hung her head a bit as she mumbled softly in reply, **"No. Natsu only attacked Gray and that was provoked by Erza when Lucy mentioned Natsu acting weird. I think it was his team mate that attacked him. But we don't know for sure."** Grunting was the only reply that Porlyusica gave as she turned around seeing that Makarov had finally got Lucy to the couch. The blond looked exceedingly pale as she lay there unconscious breathing shallow breaths indicating she was exhausted. Letting her eyes travel around once more before pointing to a chair that Lucy had just occupied. **"Boy bring that here please. I can't do this standing up."** was all she said as she placed her bag on the bed besides Rogues head.

Her eye scanning the bed noting that he was laying their shirtless on top of black plastic trash bags. Her eyes dancing in merriment at how Lucy had tried to preserve her bed. Focusing her gaze back to Rogue Porlyusica took mental notes of how pale he was, mostly from blood loss. That his face was slightly scrunched up in pain, giving her a clue that the young man wasn't really asleep. Letting her eyes travel down to the wound on his right side, it was scabbed over from what little Wendy was able to help. Glad that the girl was able to tell that his internal oragans were bruised. Sighing as she head the chair placed behind her, Porlyusica smoothed her skirts down as she sat in the chair. Turning her head so she could see the people behind her. ** "Any one care to tell me how a rival guild member and a dragon slayer at that ended up in this room?"** She said in a very calm yet annoyed voice.

Silence prevailed until the whistling of water boiling in the tea kettle broke it. Levy picked it up and placed it on the tray careful not to burn herself. Double checking everything before she picked up the tray and made her way out to Lucy's table and setting it down. **"Well we don't know that either. Only Lucy does and well she is asleep Ms Porlyusica. But we do know what is going on with Natsu now thought."** Levy said as she began making the cups of tea. Handing the first one to the pink haired woman before handing out the rest. Porlyusica took the cup and blew on it catching the faint fragrance of Rose hip tea sweetened with vanilla flavored honey. It made a image of Lucy's mother come too her mind. Shaking her head softly to dislodge the memory of Layla Heartiphillia, she began to sip at it.

Turning her head to face the bed again a small knowing smile played across her lips as a soft groan came from the couch. Having guessed right that the smell of the tea would bring her out of her light doze. Bending over and placing the tea cup on the night stand, Porlyusica started to get down to business. Opening her bag and pulling out a small bottle with little yellow pills in it, which she promptly set on the night stand next to her tea. Reaching back in she began to pull out various medical equipment as well as a pestle and stone for grinding up some of her herbs. Laying them out carefully at the head of the bed. Stopping only to hear a small groan came from the blond followed by a soft yawn. Reaching out one hand Porlyusica grabbed Rogues wrist while noticing that he flinched weakly, confirming that he was really awake. Taking his pulse as she looked at Wendy who continued to stare up at her with adoring eyes, **"Don't gawk child take notes on that chart. His pulse is 50 beats a minute. It is weak probably due to the amount of blood loss. Also not on their your findings, from earlier."** Her voice a bit clipped as she spoke

Opening her brown eyes as she noted that she was looking at the ceiling, the smell of tea helping to clear her foggy mind. Lucy heard Levy's voice causing her to turn her head to the side. **"Lu-chan your awake. How are you feeling? Would you like some tea with you honey in it?"** Levy spoke quickly to see that there was some disorientation in her eyes as she nodded yes. Pouring the final cup to let the rose hip tea steep as she added a liberal spoonful of the vanilla honey to it. A smile on her face as she brought the cup to her friend who was now sitting up and looking around. **"Levy what is going on here? I mean I asked for Master and Wendy, so why are you and Gajeel here now?"** Lucy asked as she took the cup of tea and inhaled the light fragrance.

_Explanations & Understandings with Misgivings (6:30)_

Confusion on her face as she took her cup of tea and asked her best friend what was going on. Only to receive a faint blush and sheepish glance off to the side. Which only made her more curious as she let her gaze shift to Gajeel who was watching Porlyusica and Wendy while leaning cautiously. It was almost comical to her to see the Iron Dragon Slayer act like he was scared, but than again with who was in the room she understood very well. Once more her eyes traveled around the room to land on Makarov who was just standing up with a bloody rag in his hand. His face calm and the look in his dark eyes serious, which meant there was a good reason.

Letting out a soft sigh as Lucy turned her gaze back to Levy who was now looking at while chewing her bottom lip. Taking another sip of her tea before using a hand to pat the spot next to her on the couch. Levy getting the hint made her way over there and stopped before sitting down smiling at Lucy with a look of trepidation on her face. Once she sat down she reached out to place a hand on Lucy's shoulder taking a deep breath before speaking up loud enough for everyone to hear. **"Well how to put this Lu-chan. Gajeel and I are here to explain some things too you. So Master asked us to come with Wendy and him. It might give you some insight into Natsu's current attitude."**

Lucy just looked at Levy as if she was trying to figure out why her friend was reserved and hesitant instead of her normal boisterous honest self. Tilting her head to the side as she met Levy's brown eyes with her own honey brown ones. **"Levy you can just tell me, I have no reason to be mad at you. But knowing why Natsu's acting like a totally ass like Sting normally is would be good information to know."** Lucy said with a bit of anger in her voice due to talk about Natsu. She wouldn't easily forgive him for what he did first to Gray and than his actions towards her. Her mind recalling the scene from earlier and how it ended caused her cheeks to turn a bright pink. It was a bit hard for her to believe she actually attacked her best friend with the intent of physically harming him on Erza's level.

Levy blinked slowly as she turned her gaze to Makarov who just stepped out of the bathroom, her brown eyes pleading for advice on how to break it to Lucy what was going on. Only to receive a small nod that this was for her to figure out. Turning her gaze back to her best friend Levy tried to think of what to say and how to say it. Only to be saved at Gajeel spoke up from where he was standing. **"Basically what she is trying to say is that Natsu is going through puberty for Dragon Slayers. Or if you want to put it more bluntly he is in heat and looking for a Mate. It is something that happens to all Dragon Slayers through the month of August. And since Natsu was doing this for two years previous to you joining, and than with that seven year gape on Tenrou island when we were in suspended animation I guess. It is pretty bad Bunny Girl. The long we go with out finding a mate the worse it gets each year."** His voice soft but gravelly sounding.

"**EEEEHHHHHHH!"** Was the only thing heard in the following silence, causing all eyes in the room to turn towards it. There stood Mavis Vermillion the founding Master of Fairy Tail in shock with wide green eyes. As it registered on them that they just now noticed her presence Gajeel coughed before continuing to speak, while thinking carefully how to say it after the reaction he got in the guild earlier. **"Uh.. okay.. Any ways Bunny Girl. There is only a few ways to deal with this fact. IT last a week long approximately, varies from Slayer to Slayer. And only gets worse as the week goes on. The first way to deal with it is to find a mate, and mark them some where on their body. Afterwards it requires a physical consummation of the relationship. The second is that we can find solace with another male if there is no suitable female. The last way to deal with this issue is to kill the dragon slayer out right if possible. Because if it isn't taken care of than we can feral and cause some serious damage not only to themselves but to their surroundings and people."** His voice very calm with a hint of fear in it.

At that Levy got up and walked over to Gajeel and slipped her hand into his while smiling up at him. At Levy's touch Gajeel smiled down at her and pulled her to his side to hold her. A look of relief on his face as a almost gentle smile crossed his lips as his red eyes looked into her brown ones. Lucy just watched in fascination and joy that her best friend was getting what she desired most, the man she had been secretly in love with for a while. A small smile on her lips that didn't quite reach her brown eyes, when she felt a small hand on her knee. Looking down she saw Makarov looking at her with worried but studious eyes. Lucy understood what the look was asking her if she comprehended what Gajeel just told her.

Letting out a soft sigh as she placed a hand over her guild Masters and closed her eyes. **"I understand what is being said here Master. Which makes sense with Natsu's possessiveness over Erza and me on the last two days of our Mission. But I dunno about it all, since Natsu has never shown any emotional interest in me. Don't get me wrong it is obvious how I feel about that dense idiot. He does have a strong bond to Lisanna as well."** she said her voice firm but filled with the sadness that she had inside. Opening her eyes and looking down at Makarov who just nodded his head before removing his hand from under her's on her knee. Stepping back he pointedly looked to where Porlyusica and Wendy were by the bed mixing up some herbs and taking care of Rogue. Not missing the look and the direction he was looking in Lucy grimaced visibly.

Standing up abruptly and walking to her table, Lucy set the tea cup on it and stared at it. The words spilling from her mouth with out her bidding them to. **"Well I guess as to that matter I should give you a appropriate explanation huh? But to have it make sense I will start from the very beginning, before I reached the guild. It happened after Erza took off when I told that Natsu had been acting weird. We were only about two miles out at best It think. I heard crashing from the forest and panicked in all reality, freezing to my spot on the road. Before I could actually react to hide, Sting had jumped out of the western side of the forest along the road. He had a slight crazed look to him as he noted me. I recall he grabbed me by my shoulder's and proceeded to smell me, and saying I smelt good."** A small nervous laugh escaping her lips as Lucy reached hugged herself as she recalled it.

She stayed like that for a few minutes shaking slightly. With a few breaths she to calm herself she continued to speak, **"I wanted to scream but it just wouldn't leave my throat as fear seeped through me. He was nuzzling my neck right where it meets the shoulder. About than I felt myself being pulled away from him, leaving Sting growling in obvious annoyance and anger. Believe me I was shocked to see that it was Rogue who had pulled me away. He screamed at me to leave quickly while shoving me away. I noted that he didn't look too good as I turned to run. Sting was already attacking him, as I was now ignored. That's when I made my way towards the guild and found Gray. You know what happened at the guild so I don't need to explain that since I am still in shock that I even did that to begin with."** Lucy stopped once more to catch her breath and calmed her nerves as she lowered her arms.

Slowly she turned around to look at Makarov as well as Gajeel and Levy who over by the couch as well now. Their hands still interlocked with each other. Closing her eyes as she tried to keep herself calm when she felt a small slender hand slip into her now free hand. Looking down she saw Mavis holding one of her hands, a smile on her child like cherubic face. It made Lucy smile brightly feeling it actually reach her honey brown eyes. **"Well that explains what happened before the guild Lucy. But how did the injured Rogue get into your apartment?"**Mavis asked her curious intent clear in her voice. With a sweatdrop feeling that she was sure there was drool coming from Mavis' mouth as she asked.

With a soft laugh at the sigh of Mavis eagerly waiting to hear the rest Lucy continued. **"Well as to that, I had come home and heard someone moving around in my apartment. I thought at first it was Natsu, than realizing I had uh.. knocked him out cold and happy had flown to the guild. My anger welled up in me again, so I threw my door open and came in ready to swing. When I saw Frosch, the little frog suited exceed, that is right behind you Gajeel. Stopping with my hand still raised I guess it was about that point that Rogue appeared attacking me from behind. Telling me that I wasn't to hurt his friend. His biggest mistake other than under estimating me, was spinning me so he was in front of me and pinning me to the wall. I have been secretly taking self defense lessons from Erza."** at her last sentence Lucy smile a slightly evil smile as she watched Makarov, Gajeel and Levy visibly flinch. Her gaze taking in a wide eyed and mouths Mavis. She even noted that both Wendy and Porlyusica stiffened slightly. But what caught her attention the most was how the 'sleeping' Rogue's mouth turned down in huge frown briefly.

Smothering a chuckle at the sight of it all she finished her story. **"I did one of the things Erza told me to do it pinned by a guy. Do a straight kick to their family Jewels if you will. And when they release you double flat palm to either their chest or stomach. I caught Rogue's stomach. But it shocked me when I heard him go down with a hurt groan as I realized that one of my hands was wet. It was around this point that I saw who it was and heard Frosch ask why I killed Rogue for protecting him. After that well you are all here so yeah..."** she finished that evil smile on her lips a bit wider as all the men in the room blanched. Catching Rogue blanching out of the corner of her eyes made it all the better, considering he was pretending to be asleep. Glad she was done Lucy took two steps towards the couch and sat down between Makarov and Levy. Only to have the pink frog suited Frosch climb into her lap and look up at her for a few second before speaking. **"Rogue wont die right? Fro is also hungry Ribbit!"**

Earning a look of surprise from Lucy who just smiled and started to laugh at the honesty of the small creature in her lap. Her mind thinking once more how cute it really was.

Chapter 6 Date 8/5- Sunday – Evening

Please R&R. But no flaming please. And Thank you to all of you who have read my story so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail Characters, let alone any part of the story line. Those completely belong to the talented Hiro Mashima. who also gave us the epic story line of Rave Master.

Notes: As above I do not own anything that is Hiro Mashima's, but I do claim my own Original Characters that will be used to help further the plot. I claim all silly, idealistic and radical Fluff that come from my imagination that does go into the story line though.

This is my first attempt in 4 years to write a fan fiction, so please try to bear with me. So yeah things to understand about my stories.

I write in the traditional paragraph format.. No less that 4 sentences.

'' means I stress something.

"" and in bold means a character is talking. And hopefully will better distinguish from the wordings

Italicized means that a person is think/speaking to themselves.

This Fan fiction was requested of me after I made a comment on another story. And I hope that you all enjoy it. It takes place a month after the Grand Magic Games. Here is a link to the current chapter for the manga:  manga/fairy_tail/v26/c311/ . This is just a in case for those who want to make sure I am attempting to keep it some what true to Mr. Mashima's previous story lines.

The Red String of Fate

By:

Im ur Misconception

_Honesty is what it is..Right? (7:00)_

Everyone present smiled softly as they heard the blond celestial mage laugh at the direct but random comment from the exceed. It lightened the mood greatly to hear Lucy laugh so easily, since they all were beginning to think she had forgotten how to do it. They watched their nakama as she stood up and walked to her kitchenette with the exceed in tow, while listening to her speak in a warm-toned voice to it. **"I think I might have something in my fridge. Do you like fish Frosch?"** she asked as she set him down by the fridge to open it. Rummaging in it until she spotted the small plastic container with a red lid. As she reached for it, she stopped hearing Frosch reply, **"Fro likes fish lots and lots. It is one of Fro's favorite foods."** Which he punctuated with a loud' wet licking of his lips. Chuckling a bit quietly to herself, she grabbed the container and stood up.

Turning, she faced the living room through the small breakfast nook window and opened a draw. She looked inside before finding the utensil she wanted. It was a small children's spoon, whose handle was shaped like a fish, before facing the exceed once more. **"Well good! I have some tuna fish salad right here. It had some mayo and pickles in it. And you can use this spoon to eat."** Lucy told Frosch as she peeled the lid off the bowl and plopped the spoon in it. Holding it out, she watched as the small exceed sniffed at it before taking it. Lucy carefully schooled her gaze as she watched Frosch pick up the spoon and examine it; before a large smile broke his face. **"This is Fro's size. I can use this easily. Fro says thank you from the bottom of Fro's heart Lucy!"** Before taking a spoonful and stuffing his face.

With a soft smile on her face, she scooped up Frosch and made her way back to the living room, finally noting that everyone but Porlyusica was just staring at her. Suddenly self conscious, Lucy felt her cheeks get warm as she blushed. Letting her warm brown eyes dart around the room as if to say 'What!?', she made her way back to the couch. Sitting down she placed Frosch on the cushion between her and Master. Still feeling their gaze on her, she began to nervously chew on her lips as she felt her cheeks grow warmer. Looking down at the floor in embarrassment, she mumbled **"What? Did I do something really strange?"** When she finished, she heard a small squeal before Levy threw her arms around Lucy in a bear hug.

"**No Lu-chan you didn't. It just has been way too long since you have laughed so naturally. I...no we all missed your laugh!"** Levy said as she gave one more quick squeeze before letting her best friend go. Standing there she looked at Lucy until the blond lifted her own gaze to meet Levy's, noticing how she flinched from both the words and the serious look Levy knew she was giving her. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Levy spoke slowly and carefully to Lucy. **"You know we can't skirt the issue Lucy. We are gonna have to do something about this whole situation. Rogue aside, Natsu is our biggest concern. Right now he is bound in Iron and hanging from a rafter in the guild, hopefully still knocked out. But we aren't gonna keep him like that for a whole week."** The weight of her words bore down on everyone in the room.

With a small cough, Mavis stepped forward getting all of their attention once again. **"If you all care, I have an Idea!"** She said with the same glint she had in her eyes from the Grand Magic Games. Her face was split in half by a rather large, calculating, and mischievous smile. Makarov and Levy felt sweat form on their brows at that smile, knowing what it meant. Lucy and Gajeel were just confused by the look. **"Oi what are you thinking about midget? And what does it do to help Bunny girl?"** The latter asked as he moved closer to those on the couch. The glint was still in her eyes as Mavis adopted a pure innocent look while tilting her head to the side, making the four of them feel as if something might go wrong. **"Well, we can't keep Natsu bound the whole time. Nor would it be nice to make it so Lucy is unable to visit the guild. How about we start up a guard/buddy system to protect Lucy from Natsu. That is unless you don't mind him mating you?"** she said, making the last part sound so sweet and so wrong at the same time.

Silence echoed through the room after she finished speaking. Her large green eyes sparkling as she looked from one person to the next, ending with Makarov. When there was no reply, Mavis stared at him and employed her ultimate tactic, making her bottom lip tremble as tears srang to her eyes as she stared at him. Feeling dread and fear as he processed what he was seeing, Makarov jumped up and clapped his hands. **"No NO First that is a excellent Idea. And we can have people take turns. Eh...I think I should call Gildarts back as well for this. Uh... that is if you're alright with this Lucy. I don't want to make it so that you're uncomfortable."** he quickly said in a nervous voice as he shifted her gaze to the blond mage. Lucy just sat there with a stunned gaze on her face. She had quit looking at Levy when Mavis had spoken up and now was too stunned to reply with everyone waiting on her.

Again silence prevailed in the room, only to have it shattered by the screeching of a chair being pushed back. With a loud hurmp Porlyusica turned to look at them all. **"Do I get to say something before she makes her decision? I am done with him for the moment. He will need to be kept still at least for the next two to three weeks. I can't get the residual magic from Sting off his wound. Which is gonna slow down the healing factor, even if Wendy were to come daily to heal it. On top that, you all know that causing Lucy more stress will make her severly sick again. I want to know a few things first, and you Gajeel can answer them since it is apparent that you knew this man from a while ago."** she said in a commanding no-nonsense voice, her dark gaze sweeping across them all, making them ,including Mavis, shrink like naughty children.

Her gaze shifted back to Gajeel who fidgeted nervously as if he wanted to run from the room. Swallowing, he piped up in a comically squeaky voice, **"Uh I know some things about him. What can I answer for you then?"** as he looked every where but at Porlyusica. With a loud sigh, she raised an eyebrow at the Iron Dragon Slayer's apparent fear of her, making her secretly glad inside. **"I need to know what his personality is like. The quirks of what makes ...Rogue...who he is. And is he in heat as well? If not, what are the tell-tale signs. I am asking because he won't be leaving this apartment anytime soon, and Lucy will be his primary caregiver."** Porlyusica said in a flat unamused voice, crossing her arms and leveling a stare that Gajeel could swear would level a building just from the intensity of it all.

_Truths, Fabrications and uncertainty (7:45)_

Many thoughts flew through his mind as he realized what had been specifically asked. It made him feel sick to his stomach, but at the same time he wondered what would be said. It was the simple fact that it had been close to ten plus years since he had tagged along under Gajeels wing; well if you factored in the seven years that they had all gone missing and didn't age. Now he had a chance to see what that man really thought of him. Silently schooling his body and breathing as he lay there, Rogue actually felt curious for the first time in a long while, which made him realize that he actually still cared what Gajeel thought. That alone made him curse himself, because he swore that he forgotten any emotions or memories of that man.

Gajeel took a few calming, deep breaths as he racked his brain for anything he could recall from his few years spent with Rogue, not realizing that he had lifted his right hand and was absent-mindedly scratching his head. His face had a deep thoughtful look, making Levy swell with pride, mostly because it proved her theory that he wasn't just a muscle bound idiot, with a nice body. After about five minutes, Gajeel grunted, getting all of their attention as he spoke up. **"Well as for personality where he is concerned Porlyusica-san, the Grand Magic Games showed me that he is still the same there. He's completely impassive and withdrawn where showing any emotions are concerned...except when fighting. Always a dark emo type that was just blank and semi dark, with a serious dispassion for talking to others. Aka: a true man of few words."** He shrugged his shoulder's in a what-can-I-say Manner.

Blowing air out through his lips, Gajeel made a small raspberry sound, closing his eyes as he figured how to phrase the next answer to the pink oba-san's questions. Gajeel coughed as a faint blush crept to his cheeks and continued to speak, **"As for ****him being in heat. If he was, I would be long gone...Levy in tow. So he is safe now. As for the signs, like I said earlier, it varies from dragon slayer to dragon slayer. If I recall the one time I heard something while I was still in Phantom Lord, he got rather aggressive which is outside of his normal. Rogue has always been damned good at hiding his emotions. He has never shown interest in the opposite sex let alone the same sex. So I would think he is A-sexual and can be fully in control of his 'beast', if you will."** He was and wasn't satisfied with his explanation, knowing that they would question a few bits of it.

Rogue just laid there dumb founded at the honest explanation Gajeel had given. Though he was sure a few things were fabricated at least from his point of view, most of it was accurate. Some small part of his subconscious was happy that Gajeel even remembered their time together and that he had paid attention to him. Quickly tamping down the small elated feeling, Rogue had a sinking feeling of suspicion that there would be more questions about him. More so since Gajeel called him A-sexual, which wasn't much better than saying he was gay. _"I like women just fine. Hell, I have had a few...though mostly right after I got out of heat just to get rid of that lust feeling. I just don't care for the mess and hassle of a relationship."_ he thought to himself not paying attention as more questions were being asked.

It didn't take long for everyone to think through what Gajeel had said, noting the very obvious 'holes' if you will in it. But it was a surprise who spoke up when Porlyusica didn't. **"Gajeel what did you hear while you were in Phantom Lord? Also what do you mean by his 'beast'?"** Lucy asked softly as she stared up at him. Her brown eyes scanning him for something that he wasn't quite sure of at the moment. With a long drawn out sigh, Gajeel walked over to the table and pulled out a chair before dropping into it. **"Well...you have to understand at that point I hadn't seen him in almost 3 years or so...But I did keep an ear out for things concerning him. Not that I really cared or am soft where he is concerned. Just I knew that I had explained about well puberty...It came a bit of a shock that he had found himself a friend who was a fellow dragon slayer, Sting Eucliffe."** He said softly trailing off. Once more reaching up to scratch his head as he contemplated his next words.

"**Sting went into heat first, from what I heard, and was not only aggressive but violent as well, to some extent. That is not totally unexpected for a first time, but Rogue kept him under control as the story went. That's when the person mentioned what Rogue was like. Just as Sting was beginning to act normal, Rogue began to be more vocal in stating his opinion while being solicitous and being a bastard about it. Also they said he was like some feral shadow animal that was hunting in a overly aggressive manner., which is about a one eighty from what he is normally. That he well...Yeah.. I was at a loss then and still am for words."** Gajeel said hanging his head as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees clasping his hands together. He honestly didn't think there would be too much to fear from Rogue staying here to get better, even if he went into heat, because Lucy was a lot stronger than she would ever be able to realize. Plus if she could lay Natsu out like she did, high state of emotions or not, then she sure as hell could do it to Rogue.

Lifting his head up to look at everyone, expectant looks on their faces, he knew what they wanted and he dropped his head once more. This was something, technically he wasn't supposed to mention ever to a non dragon slayer, except his mate. However his potential mate was here right, so if other's over heard, he wasn't really breaking a rule. A deep growl escaping from his chest cavity, Gajeel once more lifted his head and looked at everyone present in the room with hard look. He noted the reactions they all had, save for Mavis and Porlyusica. He knew he could trust everyone of them with his life and this secret for all dragon slayers. His hard gaze rested briefly on Rogue, silently glad that he was sleeping so he wouldn't hear him blab what he said was a secret. He knew how much the man valued secrets and privacy.

"**What I am gonna tell you doesn't leave this room understand? I am breaking a Dragon's code of honor by telling you about the 'beast' I mentioned. For the record I am just telling Levy since I would have to tell her to begin with any ways. Do you all understand?"** he said in a low voice that held a unspoken threat. His eyes traveling over them all again, seeing they understood with a simple nod of their heads. Standing up Gajeel walked over and wrapped his arms around Levy,looked into her eyes with a serious expression. **"I have a beast like any other Dragon Slayer. In a sense you can say I have a sleeping dragon inside me. It was reconfirmed during the Grand Magic Games when Wendy summoned the waning spirit of a deceased dragon under the stadium. Natsu and Lucy heard it as well. With Dragons Slayers, the more we use our abilities, the more likely it makes it so we will turn into a Dragon. This beast becomes most prominent when we go into heat and seek our life mates. It is what drives our magic and strengthens our body. Levy I don't recall how Metallicana got it into me by any means; I was really little when he fostered me. It enhances my five senses, allows me to eat metal and use the strong magic I use. If it is left unchecked while I am in Dragon Force mode, it will only speed up the process of becoming a dragon. Same goes for all of us, and it makes me worry about Natsu cause he has subconsciously used it so many times, he does not even have to activate it to take on those who have."** his voice came to a hushed stop.

Aware that everyone was boring holes into his body, all he could do was look down into the wide brown eyes of his mate. Lifting a hand from her back, he stroked her face and moved a strand of her errant blue hair. It made him smile to see her so speechless, but not liking the cause of it. When she spoke up he wasn't surprised, **"Does this mean that I will lose you someday Gajeel? I mean, when or if you turn into a dragon?"** Her question was so simple and honest, bringing a dark chuckle from his throat as he took his fingers and brushed them softly down her cheek. **"No Levy cause I don't intend to ever go that far, and having a mate balances that out in a sense. It makes me protective while keeping my own abilities and magic in check. You understand Shrimp?"** he replied as he put his arm back around her waist. All Levy could do was nod her head in understanding, as she stared up at him with adoring eyes.

Both of them were unaware of the more than awkward silence that permeated the room, before it was broken by Makarov coughing lightly into his hand. The two blushed darkly as they stepped back away from each other, looking every where else but at each other. Mavis smiled at this as her gaze turned serious indeed. Crossing her arms over her chest, as she proceeded to think things through in a logical manner, as well as processing information from her past on dragons and such. When she was done, she turned to Makarov and Lucy speaking up loudly and in a commanding tone that would not allow any defiance. **"Okay I am gonna lay it all out for you. This is some serious stuff and a major matter that could possibly affect the guild in the long run. We are family and family protects its members with their lives. That is what I founded this guild on. So listen closely to what I say. Lucy you will have a body guard, mostly likely a male. That way they can help you with him. You are currently not at full strength to take care of him yourself and work on missions. So you are allowed to visit the guild but no missions even in Magnolia, understood? Good! Since we can't use the same person daily, it will be a rotation of body guards. Also since I can't say one way or another about Natsu, Rogue here and that other dragon slayer Sting...I am gonna cast a smaller version of Fairy Shield around your whole house."**

Mavis looked into each persons eyes, assessing to see if they understood what she said clearly. She nodded her head in a authoritative manner before speaking once more before anyone could put in their two cents. **"I will mark everyone in this room minus Gajeel to give them a pass of sorts to freely come and go through the shield. It's like a type of bleesing, so no one will be able to get in here. Each day when the new guard comes, I will mark them so that they may freely enter and leave as need be. Makarov, since Lucy cannot do missions, you need to call Yajima and ask if she could work there for the next month to earn her rent and food money. Also if anyone minus Gajeel, Natsu and Laxus want to visit her, they just need to ask you Macky or me. How does this all sound to you?"** Mavis finished up with a pleased smile on her cherubic face. Her thoughts, now put into words, that were a rather sound plan.

None of them could even find a major flaw with the plan the first had come up with. It sounded reasonable and allowed a great deal of freedom while still giving the necessary protection needed. Thought it was evident that there were a few questions that they wanted to ask. Makarov decided to be the first to ask them, **"I have no problem and I am sure everyone at the guild will agree with it; but what about Lisanna, Natsu has a strong tie to her as well. Are you gonna offer protection to her as well, even if it isn't to this extent? And I will get ahold of Yajma as soon as I get to the guild and access my Communication Lacrima."** Mavis blinked a few times before she answered Makarov in a very calm voice. **"Yes and no. Simply put, Lisanna is mostly at the guild and will be easily protected by everyone that is there. Lucy, on the other hand, seems to have attracted the unwanted attention of another Dragon Slayer. And since we don't know where he is or when he might pop up that is why I am doing what I am doing. Any other questions?"**

Lucy had been sitting there silently staring at the floor in contemplation, but lifted her head and spoke up for the first time in a while. **"Yes I do, but it isn't for Mavis. I appreciate all that you guys are doing for me once again. My question is for you, Gajeel. When you spoke about the 'beast' as you termed it, you made it sound as if it is a cognitive separate entity within you. Please can you confirm if it is a separate entity or just a part of your instincts that acts up on occasion."** her voice trembled at the last part. Her brown eyes slightly glazed over as she recalled all the times Natsu had saved her and what had happened during each of those times. Gajeel sighed as he heard her question, and knowing what she was thinking about from the look in her eyes. **"Bunny Girl, sometimes your too sharp for your own good. Yes the beast is almost a completely separate entity in us, but at the same time it is our instincts as well. Hell I have had, in the past during my heat, talked with it telling it to behave as I made my way from towns and other populated places."** He knew his voice was heavy and sad sounding with what he said.

_Food for Though (8:45)_

Lucy just nodded her head as she continued to stare down at the couch, her gaze shifting to the side and looking at the small exceed. He had finished the bowl and had licked it and the spoon clean. A small sad smile on her lips, as she noted that it was trying it's hardest to stay awake and listen. Reaching out, she took the bowl from Frosch and set it on the empty couch cushion that Levy had previously occupied. Then turning, she picked up the small exceed and placed him in her lap and began to stroke his back in small circles, soothing him to help him go to sleep quicker. Porlyusica noted this as well as how pale she was becoming again. Clapping her hands loudly, she gained the gaze of everyone in the room. **"It is growing late, so I suggest that you Mavis start your plan now and put up that shield and mark us. Makarov I know you will be busy for the rest of the night cause you have to inform the guild of what will be happening and making that call. Lucy needs her sleep and we can't talk much more without waking up the patient. So let us be on our ways okay!"** Her voice cracking like a whip over their heads.

Silence prevailed for a few seconds before a blinding flash of warm light flared up. It dissipated just as quickly as it came making all of them blink a lot to get their eyes to focus again. While they were doing that, Mavis walked to each person and touched the back of their right hand. A faint shimmer of magic, in the symbol of Fairy Tail guild, appeared briefly before vanishing. When she got to Lucy, she just touched the symbol on Lucy's hand, smiling softly at the blond mage who was focusing on the exceed, who also received themark. As she made her way to Wendy and Porlyusica, Mavis took a quick peek at Rogue, her eyes traveling down to his hand a small grin curved her lips. Soon enough she put the mark on the two medics, as well as on Rogues right hand without the other's seeing, all the while whispering for him to hear, **"I will talk to you later and by myself. You are a rather intriguing person."**

With it all done, she came to the center of the floor and playfully saluted Porlyusica, who just raised her eyebrows up to her hair line wondering what the eccentric spirit was up to. She shook her hands as she made shooing motions for them all to start moving out the door. Lucy heard them starting to walk towards her door, and stood up carefully with the now sleeping exceed in her arms. Makarov, already having the door opened, looked up at his young celestial child with a warm smile on his lips and bid her good night. Levy and Gajeel followed after him, saying their farewells before they made their way down the stairs. Mavis came next with Wendy in tow, and Porlyusica shortly behind. All three stopped as Wendy and Mavis hugged Lucy tightly. Porlyusica took this chance to speak up, **"Lucy I left your medication on the night stand along with his. I have also placed some tools that might help you get him to take it. Also Wendy and I will come every three days to check up on his healing. He needs to be bathed via sponge once, if not twice, a day for the first week to keep the wound clean. And at some point tomorrow you will have your 'guard' help you remove those plastic bags from under him. The dried blood and bacteria that is probably already growing on it wont help him get better. And you take care of yourself and get some rest. Honestly child, when I come on Wednesday, I expect you too pay in full what you agreed upon."**

Lucy nodded mutely at the words Porlyusica said to her as she watched them all leave, noting her land lady on the landing below as they left. She did not miss the fact that Mavis had poked her left hand anointing it with the magical blessing. With a small smile at her land lady, Lucy shut her door and leaned her head against it for a few minutes. When she was done collecting herself she turned and made her way towards the bed, where she sat herself in the chair that was left there. Silently she sat there staring at Rogue, becoming very impatient, knowing he was still awake from the small tell-tale tick under his left eye.

_A bad choice of topics (9:15-10:00)_

Rogue laid there and listened to Gajeel spill the secret he had threated to kill Rogue over if he ever mentioned it. Seething silently to himself, he lost more and more respect for the man. _"I can't believe he broke the rule. As soon as I am able to, I am gonna beat him to a pulp and make it slow."_ his thoughts rolling around when he heard the door shut. Rogue was still reeling when he heard Lucy walk towards the bed and sit down beside it. He ignored the fact that she was watching him, not knowing if she was contemplating to wake him or let him sleep. This made him leer at the blonds idiocy for wanting to take care of him. It would cost him greatly if anyone from his guild found out a Fairy nursed him, Rogue Cheney, back to health. He knew they'd come looking for him after they realized he was missing for a long period of time.

Quirking an eyebrow, she waited for five minutes for Rogue to acknowledge her presence. She knew he was still awake because of a annoyed tic under his left eye. When he seemed to refuse to speak Lucy grinned and just started to talk. **"Look I know you are awake. You have a rather visible tic under your eye that says you are annoyed, possibly by this situation and or what Gajeel told us. I am all for the latter. So just open your eyes and speak your mind, since we are gonna be roommate for the next few weeks. Truth be told I am not happy about it, since I am losing my bed. We can make this easier by at least being cordial enough to each other, which will happen if we can at least talk okay."** Her words were only met by a silence as the tic stopped. Lucy closed her brown eyes and counted back wards from ten silently. She was not gonna stand for this, not when she was giving him her bed, damn it. Taking a large deep breath and letting it out extra slow to compose her self, Lucy looked Rogue over top to bottom. A mean idea came to her head, making her giggle low to herself. Her brown eyes noted how his body seemed to tense up at her chuckle. Placing a bright sunny smile on her face, she spoke to Rogue again in a syrupy sweet voice, **"Well if you don't want to talk to me. Then I will at least make you open your eyes. To do that I am going to repeatedly jab you in your wound."** Lifting one arm carefully so not to wake Frosch up, she reached out to do as what she said. Her finger was only three centimeters from the wound when Rogue snapped his eyes open and grasped her wrist painfully. Ignoring the pain, her darkened honey brown eyes met his red ones in gloating triumph. A smirk graced her full lips as she just stared him down, making him shift his gaze away.

He wasn't amused in the least by this situation, nor her wanting to make friends with him. He was glad that she was just as unhappy as he was about it all, but still he had refused to open his eyes and speak to her, when her tone of voice had changed. Not believing that she would do what she threatened, Rogue decided to ignore her until he felt the air shift as her hand passed over his arm, heading for the wound. To him, the blond was now quickly becoming a pain, so he reached up and grabbed her wrist. He didn't like that gloating look in her eyes nor the smirk on her lips, as they stared each other down. Feeling ashamed as he looked away first, he let his gaze travel down. Seeing Frosch in her lap asleep, while she held him like a small baby, was a bit of a shock. Rogue knew that she had fed him his favorite food earlier, but didn't think she would care after feeding him.

"**That's a far cry from earlier when you were gonna attack my companion, Celestial mage. Now leave me alone."** he said, his words cold and harsh, yet some how devoid of emotion. His eyes riveted to Frosch sleeping in her lap. Not amused with his words or tone of voice, Lucy felt her cheeks grow hot from anger, that was boiling up again. She let out a hissing angry breath, drawing Rogues red eyes up to her face. She spoke in a low voice as she jerked her arm from his grasp, so she could shift Frosch to the other arm. **"Well excuse me for having what is called a heart and some emotions. I'm thankful that I am nothing like your damned guild, who doesn't give a flying rat's ass about their nakama if they are weak. NO, I should have just thrown him out to suffer in the cold night after I fed him huh? Well sorry, I was raised right you bastard.. wait no.. that is Sting huh...your just a emotionless jerk."** She knew her tone was cutting and saw it as he flinched from her words.

He turned his head away from the now angry blond, feeling the full effects of her words, as the images of what was done first to Yukino at the Games, with Lector following afterwards. Swallowing, he turned his head back to look at Lucy, only to feel shock as she spoke again. **"Look, I am sorry for speaking harshly okay. It isn't what I normally do, and also sorry for the situation you are in okay. Truce? And I am serious about getting to know you a bit better Cheney-san. It will make the next few weeks go by a lot quicker and easier."** Blinking, his pain soaked brain processed that she was apologizing to him, after he was rude to her. His face and eyes blank did not show how amazed he was. Sighing softly, Rogue replied, **"I didn't mean to lash out. And yes truce. Don't call me Cheney-san, Rogue will be just fine, Celestial Mage. How do you go about getting to know someone, at least from your point of view?"**

Lucy was surprised at how polite he actually sounded to her ears. A warm smile lit up her face and eyes as she looked down at him, while thinking about how best to go about this. It was her idea so she had to give the answer when it came to mind. **"Well how about I ask a question and you answer as best as you are able, then you get to ask me a question in return okay. And I will answer to the best of my ability okay? Please call me Lucy...ahaha we haven't been properly introduced. I am Lucy Heartiphillia, nice to meet you Rogue Cheney."** Her voice pleasant was and amused sounding as she held out her other hand, that she had freed up, to shake his.

Rogue just watched as her facial expressions changed from one to another like a open book. When she made her suggestion, he realized it was a fair trade; his eyes widened when she told him to call her by her own first name, then reintroduced her self to him using her full name. His heart about stopped in his chest when she mentioned her last name. There was no possible way that there was a connection to that woman, none at all. Reaching up, he shook her hand warily. **"Fine, I agree to your terms for getting to know each other better. But I want to be the first to ask you a question. Since I am not living here, what are the rules of your house? I don't want to be a total nuance and inconsiderate house guest."** Rogue said to her in his normal monotone voice.

She shook his hand, amazed at how strong it was for being slender and delicate looking. Releasing his hand after two quick shakes, Lucy listened to him speak. She didn't mind that he had asked the first question; in fact she was ecstatic about him asking the first one. Though she didn't think he would be asking what he did, so she couldn't help it when her mouth opened into a 'o' of surprise. Quickly replacing it with a gentle smile, she replied, **"Well if you make a mess, clean up after yourself. If you're not sure about using something, then please ask. If you finish off anything food wise in the fridge then either tell me or write on the list that is magnetically attached to the fridge. Never go through my dresser like a pervert.. And most importantly, do not ever touch my desk or anything on it, unless I specifically ask it of you. I will not hesitate to beat you within an inch of your life."** Her voice was a bit annoyed sounding in some places, but on the last bit about her desk, Rogue felt a palpable killing aura roll off her. Noting it to memory that the desk was a huge no-touchy if he valued his life. Nodded his head that he understood as he stared at the blond mage, waiting for her question.

He didn't have to wait long before Lucy piped up, **"Hm well, how did you meet your exceed Frosch here?"** She figured that the question was neutral ground for the moment, even if it wasn't what she really wanted to talk about. From the slightly relieved look in his eyes, Lucy knew she had chosen rightly. She stayed silent as she waited for his response. As it seemed to take him a while to reply, Lucy began to absentmindedly pet Frosch's frog covered head. **"To put it bluntly I found Frosch. I knew that Natsu already had an exceed, or back then a talking and flying cat. I was alone, and it was after I had separated from Gajeel. There really isn't much to tell."** Rogue said in a soft voice with a faint smile at the corner of his lips. His mind recalled the happy times he spent with Frosch before they met Sting and joined Sabertooth.

Lucy just silently took in his expression as she sat there, while her mind began to wander to various places. **"So why did you choose to join Fairy Tail?"** Rogue asked her bluntly, getting her attention back on him. She blinked a few times before a soft burble of laughter escaped her. **"I was always fantasizing as I grew up being a wonderful and kind mage like my mother. She introduced me to Sorcerer Weekly, and explained the concept behind guild organizations. She told me that they were like a family in some cases and in others Businesses. Fairy Tail caught my eyes because they always made articles, and I envied Mirajane for her pretty looks. However no one was prettier than my mother. She made me promise that I would eventually live out my dream to be in the guild, Fairy Tail. Little did I know that she would die not even a year later. Staying with my father became well horrid and I detested it with every fiber that was in my body. So I ran away from our house and eventually met Natsu in Haregon; he brought me to Fairy Tail after hearing how it was my dream to join. And I have been living that dream, for good or bad, since."**

Lucy had a wide smile on her face, her honey brown eyes shining in excitement, as she explained about Fairy Tail, only to have them darken at the mention of her mother's passing. The fact she had spoken fast and without taking a breath was leaving her a bit breathless. Rogue just watched as he listened, seeing the various animations on her face, as he read her like a book. He was amazed that someone could honestly be so open all the time about what they feel and think. To him it just wasn't a thing to do, because others could take advantage of you so easily. Eventually Lucy caught her breath and let her eyes meet Rogues, realizing that he had been watching her the whole time, making her already flushed cheeks go a brighter red.

Coughing in embarrassment, Lucy shifted her gaze so she was looking out her window. Taking a few seconds, she decided to just bite her tongue and ask. **"So is Gajeel right about you being uh...um...I know you were listening and heard everything he said... So do you.. I mean...about the beast thing... do we really not have to worry about you because you don't listen to your uh...beast or instincts and prefer to be A-sexual?"** She said, visibly swallowing, as she stuttered through asking him. Her eyes noted the anger lines appearing around his eyes, as his mouth set in a firm line. His body tensed up briefly, making him hiss in pain. Just looking at him made her want to shrink into a small ball on the seat of the chair, but Lucy knew she was curious and would rather hear the answer from Rogue's mouth.

He lay there, trying not to sit up and strangle the blond mage that was sitting right next to him. Rogue knew that she was asking for his word, to make sure she was okay. It was completely understandable, but at the same time humiliating since it brought his masculinity into question. Growling low in his throat, after hissing from causing pain to sear his side at tensing up his body, Rogue let his gaze fall on Lucy. He could see her sitting there, while forcing her body not to recoil from him. It made him sigh, as he let out a breath to calm himself. He knew he had this effect on people, and his Dragon Slayer powers only magnified it where his darker emotions were concerned. Breathing slowly and calmly through his nose, he spoke up.

"**May I have a drink of water please."** was all he asked in a polite voice, that sounded very strained. Nodding mutely, Lucy did her best not to jump out of the chair. Walking into her Kitchenette, while still carrying Frosch in one arm she opened a cabinet to grab a glass and fill it. Rogue watched her silently for a few seconds before he started to speak, **"I will only say this once to you. I am not A-sexual, never have been and never will be. And no my preferences don't run towards guys...To me that is morally wrong. I prefer women of a certain type and nature, and have taken a few to my bed over the years."** He said, stopping as Lucy came back with the glass of water. He watched as she set it on the seat of the chair, before leaning over to lay Frosch beside him. His eyes carefully tracked her movements as she then shifted herself so she could lift his head up into a better position. She twisted at the waist giving him a good side view of her profile while reaching for the cup of water.

After giving Rogue a small drink of the water, she waited for him to swallow it all, before allowing him more. She was glad that she had always been able to help her mom take care of the staff when one of them were sick. She learned a lot about taking care of injured, sick and invalid people. She lifted the glass to his lips a few more times, before he turned his head away signaling that he didn't want more. Lucy gently placed his head back on the pillow, before standing up and placing the glass on the slightly cluttered nightstand. Then moving her body back to the chair to sit, she quickly leaned forward, picking up Frosch to hold him again, as if he was a source of comfort for her. All the while knowing that Rogue was watching what she did.

Once she sat situated in the chair, she looked at him waiting to hear more. Pursing his lips briefly, he started to speak again. **"Thank you. As for me tamping down my emotions so I don't hear my beast or instincts he isn't far from wrong. I just don't see the need to deal with the mess it causes me. Besides I don't want to randomly attack a woman and make her my mate, because I am crazed with the base need to mate. So essentially I have learned to tune it out so my heat isn't that horrible. Besides I don't want to cause too much grief like Sting does every damned year, since I am his personal baby sitter and damage control center. Seeing him like that, and Gajeel like that once, is enough to make me detest it. It is a stupid thing that I wish wasn't a part of me.. Happy now?"** he said the last bit, coming out more sarcastic than he meant it to be.

His eyes met Lucy's, as she seemed to mull over his words. Tilting her head to the side, causing her shoulder length blond hair to spill down that side, she just stared at him. Rogue noted that her calm expression was slowly becoming serious, and if he wasn't mistaken, angry to some degree. He opened his mouth to ask his question when she cut him off. **"Coward. Rogue Cheney, you are a damned coward. I would never have guessed one the five strongest Sabertooth guild members was a friggin' coward."** Her voice was cold and hard. Rogue felt his jaw drop open in shock, as her words registered in his mind. Soon his face was flushing in anger, as he stared back at her through narrow eyes.

With a low growl, he reached out a hand and grasped the arm that wasn't holding Frosch. **"What gives you the right to call me a coward, Fairy? You don't know much of anything about me or my past, except what I am willing to tell you. So what the hell gives you the right to say that to my face?"** His voice was a low threatening growl as he gripped her wrist harder, knowing he was causing her some sort of pain. It would be very easy for him to break her thin little wrist, as if it was a twig. Watching to see if she would cry out in pain or try to jerk it away, all he got was a dark glowering stare as she answered him. **"Haha...snrk...The truth hurts huh? Well guess what. You are a coward, because you deny something that is an integral part of what makes you, you Rogue Cheney! From what I understand, it is a part of you that allows you to be the Dragon Slayer you are. By denying it, you are denying your very existence. Besides here is a little secret for you... I am a weak coward myself, so it is nothing for me to recognize it in a another person. But unlike you, I acknowledge it with every fiber of my very being, that I can't stand up for my own self and have to rely on my teammates. But even now I am trying to work it out and make myself physically strong, unlike you who denies it and hides from the truth that makes you, you."** she spat at him with such a great amount of loathing and hate it shocked him.

Rogue let go of her wrist as he just stared at her, his anger dissipating quickly as he thought over her words. Then it dawned on him that she had called herself weak and a coward, making him wonder where the hell she got that idea. But when he recalled her telling him he was a coward and knowing it to be a little bit, true he barked back at her, **"Okay, I am a coward. There, you happy? I admit it. However you calling yourself a coward, please don't try to bullshit me, woman. I know better. I was there; I saw it all after the grand magic games. You can't tell me you're a coward after what you did."** his harsh red eyes boring into Lucy's as she listened to him. He noted that there was major confusion washing over her face, replacing the anger that was there. It wasn't an act either, to see her face change into that look. **"What did I do at the grand magic games? Please tell me!"** Lucy asked him, as her darkened honey brown eyes bore back into his.

Rogue was at a lost for words to say to her. He knew what they had all seen when the catastrophe had hit, and it was this woman, right here in front of him, that had saved all of Fiore. Blinking a few times before he spoke up, **"You don't really remember what you did, do you? It was something out of a nightmarish dream, what you did."** Lucy just shook her head no, as she spoke in a soft frightened whisper. **"I recall my guild members tearing me down from the eclipse gate, but not before I watched it absorb Yukino. Already my body was aching from it draining me of all my magic. The pain that ripped through my body, as my nakama tore me away, made me feel so empty inside. Thats when that strange beam of light tore through the light palace and the arena. I recall Zeref appearing and wanting to help, but being told that it was okay for me to just stay there against that pillar. I remember watching in horror as Zeref knocked out most everyone fighting and killing others. I couldn't even muster up a scream as Master came flying at me like a small broken doll, and the feeling of weak helplessness as I just sat there."**

Lucy trailed off with glazed eyes at nothing, as Rogue just watched. A part of him felt like a heel for making her recall these bad memories. He opened his mouth, only to be cut off once more, as she continued her version of the story. **"I remember vaguely making my way to Master, who was limp and knocked out, the feeling of anger rising up in me, as well as the need to do something. At some point, while I held the Master , I told him that I would make this all stop, before sitting his mostly broken body against the pillar I had been using. After a few tries, I was standing and slowly making my way towards all five of you Dragon Slayers battling Zeref. You guys were the only ones able to even remotely compete with him. My eyes took in the bodies of my guild members, yours and all the others lying there bleeding and battered. The next thing that happened was a large black explosion, similar to what happened on Tenrou island, occurred sending you all flying in different directions. I just screamed at Zeref and the battle in general to stop. After that, I knew I fell to my knees crying, but then I pull a blank...So tell me Roguem please tell me what happened after that! I beg you!"** Lucy's voice choked with sobs and hiccups as she spoke, before pleading with him.

In all honesty, Rogue didn't even know how she had lost her memory, and the fact that she was desperately trying to regain it. Sighing softly, he figured her could fill her in; it wasn't that big of a deal. It was a bit ironic to him that she had a small case of amnesia. Rogue closed his eyes, as he played the images from where she left, off before speaking. **"Okay. I remember being flung by that black explosion, leaving my body feeling as if the life itself had been sucked away. My eyes shot open as I heard a voice call out 'stop, please just stop this fighting!' It took a few second but I eventually was able to pull myself into a sitting position, which gave me a good view of the battle field. I noticed that Sting was to my right, Natsu to my left, across from me were the small girl, Wendy and Gajeel. All of them were starting to sit up and just stare at you. You crying on your knees, begging Zeref to stop the fight. After a while, it wasn't you talking but you singing an odd melody. That melody was sweet. and yet it tore at my soul in utter sadness. It was about that time, there was a bright white light surrounding you, When it started to fa..."** Rogue trailed off in the middle of explaining when he saw two of her spirits appear behind her. It was the female sheep, who thrust a pink fluffy cloud in front of Lucy's face saying 'Sleepy time'.

But it was the other spirit that made his skin crawl. He knew who Loki was from researching after the battle had ended, and that said spirit had helped him earlier to lie on the bed. But the calm feeling he had gotten from him earlier was gone now, as a pair of green eyes glared into his red. All Rogue could do was watch as the Sheep disappeared, and Loki came around, scooping up his master into his arms. Without saying a thing Loki took her to the couch and laid her down, before pulling a hand knit blanket from the back and covering up Lucy and the exceed. Once he was done, Loki turned to face Rogue with a killing aura coming off him, making Rogue wonder what he had done. Not moving from beside his mistress, Loki reached into his suit and pulled out a small crystal and tossed it at Rogue.

Flinching before attempting to grab the Crystal, Rogue just stared as it floated just out of his reach. **"You may now speak, king of the celestial realm."** was all Loki said in soft but deadly voice. Rogue felt an immense pressure wash over his body as if he was suffocating, when an image formed over the crystal. Immediately recognizing it as the giant man from the battle, Rogue snapped his mouth shut. The long mustached face looked down at Rogue as if contemplating something, before it spoke in a booming voice that seemed muffled. **"I am here to formally ask that you do not speak about what happened that day, sir. Lucy's memories are sealed so she doesn't suffer any more traumatic experiences. This stays between us, and all the guild masters …. including yours knows who also knows this. When Lucy did what she did to summon me and my wife from our realm with no magic in her body, she began to use her very life essence, to not just save her nakama but all of Fiore from being destroyed. By all accounts, she should be dead right now, according to the laws, but because she was being selfless in her sacrifice, I altered some things to allow her to live. You humans have spirits and souls within your small fragile bodies. The soul is your will to live, while your spirit is what grants those who wish to train magic. That gate had stolen almost all of her spirit. Right now with my alterations, Lucy is slowly repairing her soul, using her magic. Once it is done repairing, she will gain back her magic at a more rapid pace, but this will only happen if she does not recall that day. Do me a favor and do not talk to her about it any more. If you do, and she remembers, I will take your life in her place. Is there understanding between us?"**

Rogue paled as he heard the explanation that made so much sense to him, but true fear washed over him when the spirit king gave him the ultimatum. Dumbly, he nodded his head in agreement to what was being told to him. A deep rumbling chuckle was emitted from the spirit king as he looked down on Rogue. **"Then I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Lucy is a very valuable person to us spirits. Just like her mother Layla Heartiphillia before her, since she cares for her spirits as if they were her own family. She fights besides us, instead of using us as tools."** He said before he vanished into the crystal and the crystal itself disappeared. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Rogue relaxed as the pressure left the room, but his moment was cut short at Loki loomed over him as he lay there on the bed. **"This is your only warning Dragon Slayer. I will not allow any more harm to come to my hime than already has. You had better hope the king gets to you before I do, because I will slowly kill you for harming Lucy-sama."** with those words Loki vanished in a poof of golden colored smoke.

Just laying there, Rogue felt as if his life had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. If he stayed in Lucy's care, he was sure to have some very close calls with death. Underneath it all, he was happy to see that she was so well loved and respected, and that it was a good thing to show one's emotions to some extent. He knew that back in Sabertooth, with Jiemma gone and Minerva now leading, emotions were not needed and still frowned upon. Closing his eyes and evening out his breathing, Rogue forced his body into a sleeping state, almost like meditation. He refused to worry about what the next day would hold for him, since he was a invalid in a prison until his wound healed up enough to get away from Magnolia.

Chapter 6 Date 8/5- Sunday – Night

Please R&R. But no flaming please.

Special thank to my beta Leoslady4ever for insightful ideas and simple corrections. Thought I have a feeling it was pretty much the same thing over and over again.

Anime and Manga Tiger 12: Thank you for the compliment. I will continue trying my best.. But I will update as I have time. More so since school will be starting up for me.

Axelialea: Well hopefully you liked this chapter as well. I know it is a bit long winded, but having the original Chapter 5 cut into 3 separate chapters is what this drawn out section was. *** **sweat drops *

DianaSawass: I don't quite understand, but he isn't acting so high and might now...more well.. you read it...Now to figure out how to make sting not such a arrogant jerk.. .*Evil laughter Insert Here*

Lilaaaaaa: I am glad you think it is impressive. I was just glad I finally finished it...

Pilar Ann: Thank you for all the amusing reviews. I like to see my readers take their vivid view and put it into words. And I can't tell you what pairings I have planned...I want it to be a surprise to all of you.

Serpent Tailed Angel: OH I know now.. But like I mentioned before this is all actually chapter 5, just cut up at various places with a bit more added in to flush it out...Sorry for the length...I loved writing out this chapter...Mavis is my mues.. I mean angel.

Side note: to all of you who read and reviewed my previous chapters, thank you for the reviews and compliments. I will continue to strive and make my writing more enjoyable. I have a few good authors who have given me pointers here and there. And I give them thanks. Cerice Belle, Smylealong, Lilarin, OveractiveImagination39, Sabrina-nee and last but not least Wild Rhov.. who doesn't hold back on anything...

**Authors Rants & Musings**

Okay this will be my small corner of what is going on in my life, mind and general things that I like and that piss me off.

**Throws hands up and runs them through my hair making it look wild**

Okay first off I am starting up school here next Tuesday. And my classes are 8am to 12:30 pm

Which is more then enough time to update right?

Wrong.. I am not a morning person. Very much not a morning person.

Rob Zombies: Living dead Girl fits me well!

I have to be up by 6 am.. so by the time 4pm rolls around I will be wanting sleepy.

But even with all this, I do solemnly swear that I will do my best by my readers,

to update as much as possible.

Aka: Still try for every Friday!

Also I am just gonna give up trying to stay within a set word limit. This chapter was over 10k before,

before I added my extras' and this at the bottom.

Some of the afore mentioned writers in my SN, don't do chapters that are less than 9 to 10K to begin with.

So please bear with me on this.

None of my chapters will never be below 2.5k

And all that I ask of you, the readers, is to please state your opinions, idea's or like Pilar-san

get descriptive with your imagination as you review. It makes me smile and feel more

motivated to update quicker. I is lazy to some degree...Shush you didn't read that.


	8. Notice!

_**Notice!**_

Okay I have had a few Pm's pertaining to 'what about/happen to Sting'.

Well after a bit of talking with my beta LL4E, we both have

come to the same conclusion.

Since it will take at least 10k to 20k worth of words I will be doing,

albeit a small side story explaining who he ends up mating.

The title will be TRSoF: Stings Story.

Now that will be a small short, cause a one shot with Sting, haaa

that isn't possible. His ego alone wouldn't allow for it.

And with the story done it will make it a bit easier later in my own

story, for you all to just nod and say yup! That makes sense.

Okay.. Again Please don't be afraid to Read and Review!

Drop ideas and what you think might happen.

I am a open minded person..

And really love reading long reviews, about what you, whom read my story

really think. I mean there is rules out there, and they are

there for a reason.

Any ways thank you, and I am gonna be trying to work on both TRSoF as

well as the side story for Sting in the next week. So please have

patience because it will take a bit longer to get them both done.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail Characters, let alone any part of the story line. Those completely belong to the talented Hiro Mashima. who also gave us the epic story line of Rave Master.

Notes: As above I do not own anything that is Hiro Mashima's, but I do claim my own Original Characters that will be used to help further the plot. I claim all silly, idealistic and radical Fluff that come from my imagination that does go into the story line though.

This is my first attempt in 4 years to write a fan fiction, so please try to bear with me. So yeah things to understand about my stories.

I write in the traditional paragraph format.. No less that 4 sentences.

'' means I stress something.

"" and in bold means a character is talking. And hopefully will better distinguish from the wordings

Italicized means that a person is think/speaking to themselves.

This Fan fiction was requested of me after I made a comment on another story. And I hope that you all enjoy it. It takes place a month after the Grand Magic Games. Here is a link to the current chapter for the manga:  manga/fairy_tail/. This is just a in case for those who want to make sure I am attempting to keep it some what true to Mr. Mashima's previous story lines.

The Red String of Fate

By:

Im ur Misconception

_Afterwards:_

Everyone just filed out of the small building that housed Lucy's apartment. They had all seen the small Land Lady standing there on the landing watching them with a look that was half blank, half peturbed. Each one knew that the coming days and weeks would possibly change Fairy Tail, with the Dragon Slayers all going through heat. Levy and Gajeel stepped out the door onto the street, each feeling the warm night air flow by them, faces reflecting their heavy thoughts. Next came the Master followed by Mavis, Wendy, and Porlyusica, each of them looking rather serious. Stopping only briefly, Porlyusica gently pulled the door shut, as she watched the Fairy Tail mages stand there, seemingly at a loss for what to do.

"**Well what are you all just standing here for? Go back to the guild and get stuff done. Makarov can't do it on his own; support him and help the other idiots in that guild understand what is gonna be happening."** She barked at them as she marched down the two steps, then pushed passed them. Her own mind was trying to sort everything, so she could analyze it on her way back to her home. A few things that were said made sense to her, but at the same time, there was other things that still didn't feel quite right to her. Not waiting for a reply, she continued walking, her pace a bit hurried, as made her way towards the edge of the town.

Four sets of eyes watched as Porlyusica marched off stiffly, each secretly glad that she was on her way. Gajeel shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, while scuffing the ground with the toe of his shoe. **"I guess the old grouch is right. We have to get this done. But what I told you all in there does not get mentioned to any one."** he said in a low, gruff voice before he started to walk in the same direction as Porlyusica. His shoulders slumped giving him the appearance from behind that he was dejected in some shape or form. Levy, on the other hand, shook her head as she brought herself to stand even with the master. **"I think we can be pretty sure that it will go as smoothly as it usually does with Fairy Tail, Master."** she said, before darting ahead to walk beside Gajeel in silence.

Makarov watched as two of his many children walked towards the guild, suddenly feeeling his age and then some. Turning his head, he caught Mavis in a side glance, noting that her face was unreadable, as she looked up at the window above them. He understood, to some degree, her interest and worry, but knew better than to bother them. The whole situation was something that he didn't want. It would not only test him, but those in the guild too. With a heavy heart, he began to walk slowly towards the guild as well. He thought about all he had to do tonight and, the fact it was after 9 pm, didn't help matters. He knew that Levy had been right in her assessment of how things would most likely turn out with the announcement at the guild. "There isn't much else to do, but calling Gildarts back might be the most difficult thing to do. Oh well!" he thought to himself, as continued to walk towards the guild.

Mavis felt each of them leave, after they spoke their peace. Her gaze focused on the slightly opened window, as well as the hushed tones of those inside. A small smile played on her lips, saying she knew something no one else knew. For her, this was a amazing development, as well as a great source of amusement to come. Sighing contentedly, she let herself vanish into thin air, only to reappear outside of the guild. Hearing the muted talking coming inside, she decided to just stay outside and listen to what was going on in the guild, until the others arrived.

_Guild Musings (Mira's point of view):_

The guild had remained rather somber after Lucy and Natsu's little scene. They didn't question why master had left with Levy and Gajeel, instead focusing their attention on the bound Natsu, who was hanging from one of the ceiling rafters. He was out for the count a second time, and once more, it had been done by a female of Fairy Tail. Mirajane just stood next to Kinana behind the bar, drying beer mugs, as she recalled what had happened. Juvia had just gotten back from her mission and looked rather pleased with herself, until she noted that Natsu was hanging from the ceiling. It had made the rain woman smile, as a look of confusion crossed her face.

They had all watched, as she made her way to the bar to ask if Master was in his office. Before Mira had a chance to reply, Erza spoke up, giving the poor woman a run down of what had happened. Mira knew she wasn't the only one who flinched visibly when Juvia had gone pale faced and ran into the infirmary, crying out "Gray-Sama!". Erza had just looked around the room, taking in everyone's glances, before it dawned on her. Letting out a sigh, she made her way back to the infirmary, to try and explain it all to Juvia once more. Somehow I didn't think it would go over well, which was proven right in less than 10 minutes, when said mage came back out furious.

Oddly enough to me, Natsu had woken up and begun to move his body. A not-so-pleased look appeared on his face at being bound and hanging from the ceiling. Before he had a chance to start spouting of threats, Juvia was standing in front of him, a dark aura that would do Erza proud on a bad day. When their eyes met, the smile that crossed Juvia's lips, as she looked at Natsu, caused a shiver run down my spine. **"Natsu-san, Juvia wants you to know that she is not pleased with the harm you have inflicted on Juvia's, Gray-sama."** her voice soft and sweet, making sweat break out on Natsu's forehead. I watched as his eyes seemed to be frozen to Juvia's and he began to wiggle like a worm on a hook, obvious fear rolling off of him.

"**Juvia would like to help make you understand the strong feelings that Juvia has about you hurting Gray-sama, okay?"** she said as water formed from the moisture in the air. Her hands came up, making the water dance like a snake in liquid form before Natsu's terrified face. Before anyone could react, Juvia commanded the water to flow into Natsu's nose, mouth, and ears. Than quickly shaped it like bubble around his head. All the while that smile stayed on her lips, as her eyes hardened into dark chips of sapphire stone. All I could do was watch in horrified fascination, and from the fact that no one had intervened, it was the same for the rest in the guild. The atmosphere was heavy when a voice spoke out, **"Juvia, please stop this. He isn't in his right frame of mind."** The voice belonged to Gray, who was being supported by Erza.

My eyes darted to and from Juvia, Gray, Erza and Natsu. The bubble popped and splashed on the floor, leaving a smaller puddle than one would have thought. With a few heaving coughs,Natsu ejected the water that had been drowning him, letting his body go limp as he fell unconscious once more. **"Gray-sama, you're awake. This pleases Juvia greatly."** she said, and I swear little hearts were floating out of her eyes. There was no doubt in my mind that she was sincere about Gray, but the thought that anyone would harm Gray could bring her wrath. I immediately shook my head, placing the beer mug down, before walking around the bar to help Erza seat Gray.

Stared pensively, as he sat staring at Natsu with cold eyes, that were somehow also understanding. Reaching out, I placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, as I spoke up, **"So did Erza fill you in on what is going on with Natsu?"** I made sure my voice was soft, even though I heard the shaking in it. When Gray turned his head towards me and shook his head no, all I could do was roll my eyes at Erza who looked like she was lost. The sight of such a clueless and innocent look on her face made me smile and chuckle. I let my gaze drop back to Gray, before I giving a pointed look to Juvia, who was just staring at us. With a quick nod of my head, I indicated that she should sit in the chair next to Gray's, she did without hesitation. This made me smile and chuckle softly; it was so obvious how she about for the semi-clueless Ice mage next to her.

Taking a deep breath and clearing my head, I started to speaking in a clear voice, allowing everyone in the guild to hear what was being said. **"Well, to be honest, I do not fully comprehend it all either, but the gist of it is this: Natsu is experiencing what is called 'heat', a form of puberty, that is for dragon slayers only. That is why, at this time every ****year, he gets aggressive and tends to hoard the female members of the guild for himself. So don't take it amiss okay. This all came from Gajeel's mouth, and it is something that all Dragon Slayers go through. It lasts about a week at most, and it's purpose is to find a suitable mate. However if a suitable female isn't found, then according to Gajeel, they might take a male lover to assuage their needs."** I let my voice trail off, as I watched the mixed reactions on both of their faces. I did my best to school my facial features into a blank, emotionless mask, otherwise I would be on the floor, rolling around laughing. Juvia actually blushed darkly, as she darted scared eyes towards Natsu, while Gray's jaw just dropped, staring dumb-founded at me.

After a few minutes of waiting in the silence, Gray spoke up, disbelief evident in his voice, **"WOAH WOAH! You are telling me, that Natsu is going through...hahaha...Puberty...snrk... right now? That is priceless. I mean, I thought he was already done with that stage of life. If he tries to get friendly with me, because no woman would ever want to be his mate, then there will be problems."** When he finished, I jerked my head towards Juvia, just in time to catch her get a nose bleed, as her dark blue eyes grew wide and luminescent. I didn't have to ask, as I already knew what images were going through her head. **"Oh Gray-sama is tainted by Natsu.. how horrible. But I promise I will still love you, Gray-sama...even if you become his mate!"** she muttered to herself as she stood up and walked away as if the world was ending, leaving a horrified Gray sitting, there watching her, as he sputtered out, **"Hey don't be imaging that crap; I I won't submit to that flame tard."**

With a shake of my head, I turned to head back to the bar, when I caught a glimpse of a few people standing at the door. I frowned, seeing Cana, Jet, Droy and Nab all slack jawed. My mind registered that they had just heard what was said, and seemed to be speechless. Shrugging my shoulders as I made my way back to the bar to get Cana's normal barrel of beer ready. Soon enough, she was at the counter, boring holes into me, as I set the barrel before her. With a sigh, I looked out at the slowly filling room, everyone starting to come in from their day's activities. I wondered when Master and the others would return.

_The Game Plan:_

The walk back to the guild had been silent for the three members of Fairy Tail. It was a mutual agreement that was unspoken. Each had their own thoughts to put in order, as they made their way out of Magnolia and up the hill. The guild was lit up and the sounds of the members talking animatedly, minus the fighting were heard. Makarov noticed Mavis standing outside the door, just out of sight, as if she was listening to the chatter inside. With a slight tilt of his head, he walked up, allowing Levy and Gajeel to enter first. A brief understanding came, as their two eyes met, ending with a nod of heads, before both entered the Guild. A smile appeared on Makarov's face at the antics from some of his children, as he took note of who was there and what was going on, all before he noted Natsu still hanging from the rafter, bound in iron and unconscious. Grunting to himself, he made his way to the bar, and hopped up on it. Waving away a mug of his favorite wine from Mira, he coughed to clear his throat, getting only a bit of attention from his children.

With a deep sigh, Makarov projected his voice as spoke, **"Listen up Brats! I have some news for you about what is going on with Lucy and everything else. As most of you know from earlier, we found out why Natsu acts like he does at this time every year. He is experiencing a type of puberty, but that isn't all. For those of you who were here when he came in, you saw what Lucy looked like when she arrived, and her reaction to Natsu's behavior as well. Safe to say, I am proud of her for defending herself and knocking Natsu out cold. That is all thanks to her taking private self defense lessons from Erza, apparently."** Choosing to stop at this point to make sure they were still on the same page, Makarov let a huge smile break his face. Erza was blushing madly, making her face match her scarlet hair, while getting looks of shocked astonishment from everyone else. Well everyone except Gray, who looked a bit bored at the announcement, as he already knew it was happening.

With a soft chuckle, Makarov cleared his throat once more. This time he got everyone's full attention, making sure he let his eyes connect with all of their's, before continuing on once more. **"Some of you may have heard Natsu ask Lucy earlier why she smelled of Sting and Rogue; well she answered that while I was at her house. After Erza left her to come warn me of Natsu's behavior, Lucy had a minor altercation with the two. It seems that Sting is in heat as well, and almost done with his. Rogue saved Lucy from being marked right there on the spot, in the middle of the road. His actions allowed her to escape and come to the guild, and en route, she found Gray injured and knocked out, which it pleases me to see that he is already up and moving. You should tell Wendy thank you later Gray."** Makarov stopped motioning with a hand for his drink. Which Mira gladly gave to him, watching with a silent look that was belied by her dancing eyes.

He groaned mentally to himself at that look in her eyes, which meant trouble to her fellow guild mates. She was obviously gonna attempt to play match maker. After taking a few sips of his wine, Makarov looked out at his silent children. Letting his shoulder's slump, he finished the last of what he had to say. **"Because both Natsu and Sting have shown interest in Lucy, and she has a very injured Rogue in her ho..."** he was saying when a loud cry from several people went up cutting him off, **"WWWHHHHHAATTT!?"** Makarov narrowed his eyes, as he turned an annoyed glare on those that had spoken up, immediately silencing them. Growling, he started speaking again, the tone clearly stating that he didn't want more interruptions. **"Like I was saying, Lucy has a very injured Rogue in her apartment. We figure he got the injury from Sting when he allowed Lucy to get away. Porlyusica and Wendy already checked him over and did some minor healing. He will be staying under Lucy's care, at least until the end of this month, which brings up what I was trying to say. Natsu and Sting have shown a great amount of interest in her for some reason, so Mavis has come up with a plan, that you all, minus Laxus and Gajeel, will help with. Is that understood?"** He said leveling a rather serious look at each person in the guild.

Each person stood there contemplating, in their own manner, what had just been said, but when someone spoke up, it wasn't who Makarov thought it would be. **"So, what you're saying is that Lucy needs some sort of protection, but Laxus and Gajeel are not to help with it at all. That makes me think it is because they are Dragon Slayers as well, right Master?"** Bickslow asked, as he stood up and walked towards the bar. Makarov just nodded his head twice, before Bickslow reached the bar and stopped beside him. **"So what is this grand plan that the First and you have come up with? That way, we can help the Blondie, more so after that display of pantie...I mean physical power earlier."** he drawled out, catching himself at the last second, as he felt several dark aura's pop up from various females in the guild.

Raising his bushy eyebrows, Makarov smiled a crooked smile, before replying to the question. **"Well, Mavis placed a smaller, more concentrated, version of Fairy Sphere around Lucy's apartment. Only those who bear her blessing can go in and out of the Sphere freely. Because she is taking care of Rogue on her own, Lucy will not be allowed to go on missions, not even if they are located here in Magnolia. So I will be asking Yajima if she can work at 8 Island, but for that to work, she needs a body guard to keep Natsu from her, as well as Sting, in case he shows up. So those of you that are willing to do a temporary rotation as body guard for her, get together and make up a schedule I can give her in the morning. I am also gonna call Gildarts back, so Cana, I need that card your dad is always slipping into your back pocket.**" A large grin on his face, he looked out into the sea of his children's faces. When he caught Lisanna's eye, Makarov spoke up quickly once more, before it got loud. **"And Lisanna, because Natsu is close to you, you will be under watch as well, but because you have your sister and brother with you most of the time, I won't be giving you a personal body guard. Also, anyone who wants to visit Lucy, just ask Mavis for the blessing, so you can enter her apartment freely. Now I am off to go take care of business in my office."**

Jumping off the counter once he got a nod of understanding from Lisanna, Makarov walked by Cana, who handed him the card gladly as he passed by. Her eyes were dark and brooding, as if something was bothering her. When he reached his office door, Cana spoke up, asking her question, **"So does this mean our singing and dancing competition will be canceled now?"** Stopping dead, hand hovering just inches from the door knob, Makarov seemingly paled at the idea. With out turning around, he spoke up, **"NOPE! It will go on as planned, and Lucy is able to come and go from the guild. I would never cancel that contest; it would be a shame to all of you. "** He heard a few chuckles and whispered comments like 'yeah only because he wants to see the girls dancing' Not bothering to reply, Makarov opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. He still had a lot to do before he could go home and rest.

_And the Schedule was made:_

There was a momentary silence from the Guild, that was broken by Cana hissing 'yes!' before sitting back down at the bar and ordering two more barrels of beer, leaving everyone else to grin at her enthusiasm. In the following minutes, Erza spoke up to get their attention, which they promptly gave, fearing that she would beat them senseless for ignoring her. **"Well, you heard the master. We need to create a schedule, so do I have volunteers for the positions? I know I am placing myself in the rotation."** Her voice was serious as her brown gaze danced from person to person. When it landed on Laxus, she noted his gaze was fixed on something behind her. Curious, but wanting to deal with the task at hand, she let her eyes slide to the next person, who happened to be Freed and Bickslow. Each nodded in turn that they would be more than happy to help, as Evergreen just smiled in her normal manner, indicating that she was game.

"**I will do it as well Erza, at least once I am healed."** Gray spoke up, making the red head turn to face him with a small smile of delight on her lips. Soon, several more people spoke up, allowing her to add their names to the mental list. When Erza had gotten what she deemed to be enough names, she held up her hands and waved them, to silence them all. **"Okay, so next is what days are you all gonna be available to do this. We know that Master is calling Gildart's back, which means most likely that he will be a mainstay body guard."** she said, her face becoming pensive with a bit of worry, as she got a mental image of Gildarts spacing out and tripping in Lucy's apartment. With a quick shake of her head, Erza dispersed the image and turned to look at Mirajane.

The white haired Take over mage just smiled, already holding in her hand a magic pen. Grinning as she took the pen from her friend, Ezra began to trace out a calendar in the air. Making each box big enough for them all to see, as well as be able to write in each box. **"Okay, today is Sunday, August 5****th****. Lucy is at home right now, hopefully sleeping and resting up. Since I have a three day mission starting tomorrow, who is willing to step up, and do guard duty!?"** Erza announced, as she pursed her lips. Her eyes sliding from Gray, to Freed, to Bickslow, then to Evergreen and Elfman, before coming back around to Max. She was rather surprised that he had even volunteered for the job to begin with, not that she doubted he could do it. After he had almost knocked Natsu on his butt, when they had first gotten back from Tenrou Island. A small amount of pleasure welled up in her heart at the thought of all her nakama, that had been left behind for the time, and how they had pushed themselves to get stronger.

"**I will do it. I don't have anything planned for tomorrow anyways."** Freed spoke as he stood up allowing his eyes to connect with Erza's. Nodding her head, she began to write his name in Monday's slot. When Freed volunteered, it caused a cascade effect with everybody else; soon Erza had the next week and a half filled. Pleased with the outcome, and that each individual had honestly wanted to help Lucy, Erza smiled and clapped her hands to quiet it down. With a quick glance over her shoulder, Erza saw that Mirajane was copying everything down onto a piece of paper already. So, taking a deep breath as she repeated what the schedule said, **"Okay! Monday the 6****th**** is Freed, Tuesday the 7****th**** is Evergreen, the 8****th**** is Max, the 9****th**** is Me, the 10****th**** is Bickslow, the 11****th**** is Elfman, the 12****th**** is Gray, the 13****th**** belongs to Juvia, the 14****th**** is Reedus, and last but not least, on the 15****th**** is Warren. That should cover it until Gildarts comes back from his mission. I expect you all to do your best by Lucy, and for you men, to behave like gentlemen. If I even think one of you made her cry, there will be no hiding from my wrath. Is that understood!?"** Silence descended in the guild, with a bunch of audible gulping and several shaky, Happy-like 'AYE Sir!' mixed in.

Waving a quick hand through the writing in the air, Erza turned to look at Mirajane. The latter had just finished writing all of it down, and was now lifting the paper up to Erza. **"Go ahead and give it to Master. I believe he should be done with his call to Gildart's and possibly Yajima-san."** Mirajane said with a soft smile. Taking the piece of paper, while saluting the take over mage, Erza spun on the heel of her foot and marched towards the Master's door. Her eyes took in the sight of the Raijin tribe sitting there, talking amongst themselves, while Laxus seemed to be his normal moody self. With a quick, soft knock on the door, Erza only had to wait a few seconds, before she was bid to come in. Without hesitation, she turned the door knob and stepped in, before closing the door quietly behind her. Master was at his desk, looking utterly exhausted as Yajima's voice came from the communication Lacrima, **"Makarov, what are you doing calling me so late at night? It is almost 11 pm."** His voice sounded tired and irritable.

Choosing to stand there by the door, she listened to the exchange of words. **"I need a favor Yajima, and I am sure you need a good worker. We have a bit of an issue here at the guild involving Natsu, as well as the other dragon slayers. Yes, my grandson included."** Makarov said going silent, waiting for his long time friend to reply. **"Okay, I wont ask what your situation is with those walking destroyers, but what do they have to do with me needing a good worker?"** Yajima replied, his voice very guarded and wary. Makarov sighed softly, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, **"Well due to that 'situation', one of my children can't go about, doing Missions. To be honest, she should not be doing them any way, in her condition. Lucy is already pushed beyond her limits, and now, has to take care of one of Sabertooth's Dragon Slayers, Rogue Cheney. I will fill you in on that matter, in person. I want to know if you will hire her as a waitress, or hostess, for your restaurant for the rest of this month."** There was a long silence, before a amused chuckle was heard coming from the Lacrima, which quickly turned into loud guffawing laughter. **"Oh-ho, that is rich Makarov. Sure, I will allow her to work for me; she did a damned good job when I had her work the opening. Besides, she brings in the business. So, tomorrow morning, I will meet you in front of my diner, and we will go see her. I am also worried about her health."** Yajima finally replied, after he quit laughing.

Makarov looked rather disgruntled from being laughed at, even if he thought about it in retro-spec. It was, over all, rather humorous thing abjectly. **"Thank you, Yajima. See you tomorrow, bright and earlier, around 10 am?"** Makarov asked. Seeing Yajima nod his head before the connection was cut, a soft sigh was released as he turned his gaze to Erza. **"What do you need child?"** he asked her. A worried look briefly crossing her face, as she stepped away from the door, Erza walked the three steps to the desk, and put the schedule down on it. **"This is what we've got so far. Everybody was more than willing to help out. I hope this is good enough for now."** Erza said as she watched Makarov scan over it, glad to see his face breaking into a large smile. **"This is really good actually, since the earliest that Gildart's will be back is the 17****th**** of this month. So, I will take the 16****th**** to watch over Lucy, myself. Thank you Erza; you may go, and please get some rest."** Makarov said.

He watched as Erza left the room, announcing to the rest of the guild that it was a go. Leaning back in his chair, Makarov wondered how his guild and his children always seemed to attract the most outlandish situations. The silence ensued for all of 5 minutes, before it was broken by a soft girlish giggle, making Makarov open his eyes and look at Mavis. She was sitting on the edge of his desk with a look in her eyes, that said she knew a good secret. **"What is it that has gotten you so giddy First?"** he asked on a whim. Seeing her large green eyes practically glow, she leaned forward and began to whisper in his ear. When she finished, she drew back and looked into his face, before bursting out in a strong fit of laughter that caused her to fall from the edge of the desk, where she had been sitting. Makarov's face was priceless, with his jaw hanging down to his belly, eyes wide and the pupils shrunk to tiny, little pin pricks. Before he could recover, she took herself and vanished from his line of sight, knowing he wouldn't repeat what she just told him. This was gonna be a fun month, with a game that had strategic placement for cat and mouse. Of course, with her help, it would never get dull.

Chapter 8 Date 8/5 Sunday Night at the guild

Please R&R. But no flaming please.

Special thanks to my beta, Leoslady4ever for insightful ideas and simple corrections. Though I have a feeling it was pretty much the same thing over and over again.

Anime and Manga Tiger 12: Gomen for making it so long.. but can you honestly say that reading chapters 4-7 as a one shot would not bore you? And now it starts! _evil writers laugh_

Axelialea: Well I don't think she will need to run, but I of course in the end it will be that pairing. Can't say how thought!

DarkDragonGirl4: Why thank you. I am really at a loss for what to say to your comment. I mean I am sure..there are much better authors and uh.. stories out there than mine. But again Thank you!

DianaSawass: Now now, you are right about Stings basic personality.. but hey even the blond slayer needs love and a really strong and tolerant woman to pwn his butt!

Leoslady4ever: I wasn't originally gonna add that into it. But for some reason at 3 am in the morning while finishing up that last part, it just came out and fit.. Besides you know Loke would kill or attempt to kill anyone who harms Lucy!

Pilar Ann: Lord lady I love your reviews. They are so long and detailed, as well as the fact you go of on tangents with your imagination. I am glad that you enjoy reading my story so much. It help keeps me motivated along with everyone else. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much. I just don't want to forget those that are at the guild, and help build some of my plot.

PureLifeDLV: Nah not really. I just have a imagination that let's me see many multiple roads. With the newest chapter it is easy to see where I am starting to deviate here and there. But thank you for the compliment.

Rozinita: Thank you, I am trying to stay as 'Canon' as possible. But I can warn you and everyone else that I will definitely have OOC moments. More so because they are so fun when you play finger puppet.. I mean help modify them so it helps the story plot along.

Serpent Tailed Angel: I am glad that you are pleased with where this is heading. And again sorry it is a bit bothersome with the talking and bold highlights for talking text. But it helps me so I don't have more sever eye strain, so please bear with it. I will be doing a slightly different format for TRSoF: Stings Story.

Tsunayuki Kozato: I would be a really bad author if they didn't get together wouldn't I.. I mean I believe I said it was a RoLu..._'runs off to double check'_ up it is... But I wont say when or how they will do it.

_Side Note:_ Okay I have officially completed my first week in college. And wow.. my brain hurts so bad. Which is why this has taken me so long to write in it's self. _'hangs head as I realize I still have to work on the other story'_ I have Kinesiology which is the study of the movement on our joints and muscles, on top of Anatomy and Physiology...which studies the structure and functions of body in more detail.. So Like I surmised previously, it will take a bit longer for me to publish my chapters and stuff. Please I beg of you, 'gets on my knees and has large puppy eyes' have patience with me. My muse is a bit like Aquarius to begin with on temperament and personality...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tale Characters, let alone any part of the story line. Those completely belong to the talented Hiro Mashima. Who also gave us the epic story line of Rave Master.

Notes: As above I do not own anything that is Hiro Mashima's, but I do claim my own Original Characters that will be used to help further the plot. I claim all silly, idealistic and radical Fluff that come from my imagination that does go into the story line thought.

This is my first attempt in 4 years to write a fan fiction, so please try to bear with me. So yeah things to understand about my stories.

I write in the traditional paragraph format.. No less that 4 sentences.

' ' means I stress something.

" " and in bold means a character is talking. And hopefully will better distinguish from the wordings

Italicized means that a person is think/speaking to themselves.

This Fan fiction was requested of me after I made a comment on another story. And I hope that you all enjoy it. It takes place a month after the Grand Magic Games. Here is a link to the current chapter for the manga: .com . This is just a in case for those who want to make sure I am attempting to keep it some what true to Mr. Mashima's previous story lines.

The Red String of Fate

By:

Im ur Misconception

_Monday, August 6th, 3 am Nature's calling_

Rogue's P.O.V.

His eyes snapped open to the sound of banging, causing him to turn his head and look first at the couch. The only thing he saw was the blanket tossed there with a softly snoring Frosch, sleeping soundly. Immediately, his mind registered that Lucy had vanished, as the last words he heard before sleep surfaced in his fogged mind. He was wondering where she had gotten to, when the muted sound of water came from the bathroom, causing him to flush lightly. With a sigh, Rogue looked at the digital clock, reading that it was Three a.m. in the morning. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until she was laying back down, Rogue waited patiently for her to finish her call of nature.

As he watched the clock slowly count off the minutes, he wondered how it could take someone that long in the bathroom. After five minutes, the door opened, allowing him to hear the shuffling of her feet on the floor as she walked. Tilting his head up so he could see her as she came into view, Rogue had to blink and do a double take. Her normally controlled blond hair had escaped it's side ponytail and was standing up in several different angles. Her eyes were half lidded indicating that she wasn't even awake, just running on the base instincts and functions of her body. Rogue felt his lips curl up in a small smile at what he was seeing, because Lucy was always prim, proper and perfectly groomed when she appeared before people. It was actually quite funny to get to see this side of her, giving him possible material for harassment later.

Keeping his red eyes trained on Lucy, he watched as she crashed into the chair from her table, making him wince at the sound. He noted that she didn't seemed to be phased at all, as she kept on shuffling. When she reached the couch, Rogue sighed and closed his eyes, figuring that she would automatically lay back down and go to sleep. So it was a bit of a shock, when he heard her shuffle to the bed and climb in next to him. His eyes snapped open wide, as he only moved his eyes to look at her, seeing her face relaxed in sleep. Panic started to seep into him, causing Rogue to try and shift away, which caused a few things to happen. The first was pain that exploded from the wound in his side. The second was that Lucy scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his right arm and pulling it towards her. As her chest enveloped his arm, almost like it was eating the appendage, Lucy shifted her head so it was resting on his shoulder, while softly mumbling, **"Natsu, you idiot, you always hog the bed. Now stop moving and allow me to get comfortable."**

If he had not been looking at her face during all of this, Rogue would have sworn she was awake. He blinked his eyes slowly, as he kept them on her face, taking note of its features, now that it was close up. The face itself was heart shaped, with eyes that were an even distance apart, a short, pert nose that sat above lips that were full, pouty and a soft pink color. Quirking an eye brow, he thought to himself, _"If she is this close to Natsu, then why is she unmarked by him? What exactly is their relationship... and is she aware that she smells like blood and dirt?"_ His nose wrinkled at the last thought, as the smells assaulted him. Figuring it would be safe to try and dislodge his arm from her, Rogue gently tugged on it, so as to not distrub her or his wound. The end result was Lucy growling low in her throat in a threatening manner, while wrapping her self tighter around his arm. Knowing when to admit defeat, Rogue just closed his eyes, while breathing evenly. He knew that sleep would not come again as long as she was 'cuddling' him, so meditation was his only option.

_8 am wake up call_

Lucy's P.O.V.

Light filtered through the sheer, white curtain, splayed across her face, making Lucy wrinkle up her nose. Warm and comfortable, she didn't want to wake up. With a soft groan, Lucy decided to roll over, and almost tumbled out of bed. The feeling of inertia kicked in, making her gasp as she swung her legs out in the hopes that she'd catch herself. When her feet hit the floor with a soft thump, Lucy sat up quickly, very much awake. Out of habit, she turned around, ready to chastize Natsu for climbing into her bed and hogging it, when her brown eyes fell on dark hair, with a pale face, relaxed in sleep. A dark blush creept across her cheeks as yesterday's events came flooding back. Swallowing, she tried to scoot to the edge of the bed, without disturbing his sleep too much, while racking her brain as to how she had ended up in bed with him.

Unable to put two and two together, Lucy just sat at the edge of the bed, watching him, taking in the fine bone lines that made the frame of his face, and how his thin lips looked almost like they were curved into a half smile as his shaggy black hair splayed over his face. This was the first time that she could recall seeing Rogue up close before, and able to get a good look at him. A small smile graced her lips as she thought to herself, _"Wow, so the shadow dragon slayer of Sabertooth can look so peaceful and relaxed... and to boot, he isn't half bad looking either. NO, bad Lucy.. he is the enemy, even if you are helping because he saved your butt."_ She shook her head lightly at her thought process.

Getting up slowly from the bed, Lucy sighed, as her eyes caught her alarm clock. She had been passed out for a while now. She didn't even recall when she fell asleep last night, though she did recall the conversation she had been having with Rogue. Regret welled up in her, as she remembered what she had said to him, or rather called him. She Figured that she should apologize for it, because she didn't really have any right to say it too him. With another sigh, she went to her dresser, and began to rummage through, pulling out clean underwear and a pink tank top, with a black and pink pair of khakis. It was time for her morning shower, a ritual that would never be changed, except when she was out on the road with her team. At the thought of them, she smiled, wondering who would be her 'bodyguard' for today.

Shutting the drawer with a soft thud, Lucy turned to walk to her bathroom, her gaze going back to look at Rogue's sleeping form. A faint blush creeping across her cheeks, she pulled her eyes away to look at the couch, where they were met with a pair of wide, beady eyes, coming out of a green face surrounded by a pink frog head. The confused, child-like look in those eyes melted her heart, causing Lucy to walk over to the small exceed and sit besides it. **"Good morning Frosch. Are you alright? Do you want to come take a shower with me this morning?"** Lucy whispered so as to not wake up Rogue. Frosch turned it's head up to look at Lucy, a smile lighting it's face. **"Frosch would very much like to take a shower. Rogue always tells Frosch, that cleanliness is next to godliness, and that Frosch needs to bathe often. Frosch thinks it is because Rogue's nose is sensitive to smells, that Frosch should bathe everyday."** The small exceed replied back in a whisper, aware that Rogue was asleep.

Grinning ear to ear at what the exceed had just told her about its master, Lucy nodded her head, all the while smothering a giggling fit. As she stood up, Lucy gathered the exceed into her arms and headed to the bathroom. She set Frosch down on the sink along with her clothes, so she could shut the door. As she closed it, Lucy decided to keep it cracked, just in case Rogue woke up and called out. Nodding her head at that, Lucy turned, wandering over to turn on the shower. Keeping one hand under the spray of water until it was hot enough to her liking, she soon stripped herself naked, before turning her attention to the exceed, who was still just standing there on the sink, watching her, as if waiting for something to happen. **"Frosch, why are you not undressed? I thought you wanted to take a shower with me."** she said softly, only to get a look that was sheer frustration from Frosch before it replied, **"Frosch can't reach Frosch's zipper. It's on Frosch's back."** Making Lucy's eyes go wide, she stepped over to unzip the exceed.

Once the zipper was undone, Frosch seemed to wiggle out of it, like a butterfly from its cocoon. Lucy just watched it all with a sense of amusement, as Frosch jumped down from the sink and marched over to the shower. A smile on her face, Lucy bent down, picking up her dirty clothes to toss into the clothes hamper, before grabbing Frosches frog suit. When she pulled it close to her, she caught a very rank smell, as if the suit hadn't been washed in a while and possibly used as a toilet recently. Dropping it with a quick jerking movement into the hamper, Lucy jumped into her shower, letting out a low hiss of pleasure from the water hitting her back and scalp.

Glancing down, she saw Frosch sitting on the bottom of the shower, splashing happily in the water, that was pooling there shallowly, like a little kid. Smothering an 'AWW' with her hands, she watched the exceed for a few more minutes, allowing the hot water to cascade over her, and relax the muscles. After a while she grabbed her favorite shampoo, and squirted some into the palm of her hand, she lathered it up, and scrubbed scrub her scalp, loving the feeling of her finger tips, as they dug into it, almost massaging it. Once she was done, she rinsed it out of her hair, before applying the conditioner. **"Frosch, would you like me to wash your fur?"** she asked, as she stepped away from the water to allow the conditioner to on her hair and split ends. Her eyes met the exceeds as it looked up, with a large grin on its face, giving her it's answer. Looking at her bathing supplies, she chose a body wash that smelled of jasmine and rain. Bending down, she opened the bottle and put a quarter size on its head.

"**Okay, shut your eyes; I don't want the soap to get into them."** she said gently, noting that Frosch obeyed quickly and with out hesitation. Immediately, she began to scrub the body soap into Frosch's fur on its head, back, stomach and limbs, laughing softly when Frosch claimed it tickled as she washed its belly. Once she was done and the soapy lather was a rich foam, full of bubbles, she picked up Frosch and stepped under the shower's spray, allowing it to get most of the conditioner from her hair, as she rinsed the exceed, who had started to sing 'Rain, Rain go away!' in a soft, child-like voice. Lucy knew she was falling in love with the adorable, little exceed. Once she was done rinsing Frosch, she put it back on the shower floor to play in the water again, while she grabbed a different bottle of bath soap to wash herself. It only took her five minutes to scrub her body and rinse it. **"I'm all done Frosch; time to get out and dry off,"** she chimed cheerfully as she shut of the water, earning a pout and sniff from the exceed.

Smiling as she bent to pick up Frosch, Lucy spoke reassuringly, **"Don't worry Frosch. If you want, I can bathe you again before bed. Is that okay with you?"** Getting a nod from the exceed, she sat Frosch on the sink's edge as she grabbed two towels from the hanging rack on the wall. She wrapped one around her body, giving it some modesty, while being glad that Rogue had stayed asleep through the whole shower. She took the other and began to dry Frosch's fur, making it stand up in various angles. When she was done, she looked at the now really fluffy green exceed, who just seemed to silently watch her. A slightly uncomfortable feeling washing over her, as she noted that the exceed seemed to just stare at her, caused her to speak a bit unsteadily, **"Is there something wrong Frosch? You keep staring at me, almost as if something is on my body. Did I forget to risnse off all the soap?"**

Her eyes were pinned by the exceed's for a few minutes, before Frosch replied, its voice showing its obvious confusion, **"Not really, though Frosch is wondering why you look different than Rogue without clothes on. You don't have dangly bits between your legs like Frosch's Rogue, but have more curvy bumps on your chest instead, where Frosch's Rogue's is flat. Why is that Lucy?"** Frosch finished speaking, as it tilted it's head to the side still looking at her. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, making her feel light-headed as she listened to the small exceed speak. Horror filled Lucy at what it was saying, making her wonder what Rogue had been teaching the poor thing, before a thought popped into her head. With her cheeks flushing a darker red, Lucy cleared her throat before talking, **"Frosh, before I answer you question.. Can you tell me if you are a boy or girl, please?"**

Her brown eyes watched as Frosch blinked, before righting itself and standing tall. Placing hands on its hips, Frosch puffed out its chest as it replied, **"Frosch is a boy, like Rogue. So why is Lucy shaped oddly? Are you a boy that has been mutated? Sting said that happens sometimes."** The feeling of dread, building in the pit of her stomach, was confirmed by the exceed, as she 'Kehhhed!' rather loudly, feeling her whole face go red, as Frosch continued to speak about what sting had told it. Knowing she'd have to answer the question, which would lead to more question, she took a breath while collecting her wits, before replying. **"Well...Frosch, the reason I look so different from Rogue, is because I am not a boy. I am a girl, and have slightly different body parts. And as for what Sting told you, I wouldn't believe it okay. Everybody looks different on the outside don't they? Does Sting and Rogue look alike? And no, I won't explain why girls look different from boys; that isn't for me to explain sweetie."**

_8 am Amusing eaves dropping_

Rogue's P.O.V.

When he felt Lucy roll away from him, Rogue kept his eyes shut. His body and mind felt only slightly rested, mostly due to the fact that he wasn't used to having half his body stay warm, while the other half was cold during meditation. His senses told him that she was shifting and sitting up, taking a risk, he cracked his eyes peeking at her back, only to close them as she turned her head to look at him. This caused him to feel uncomfortable, as he had to lay there pretending to be asleep, so when he felt her get off the bed, Rogue let out a small sigh of relief. Cracking his eyes once more, he noted that she was at her dresser, rummaging through it for clothes, was his guess. Leaving his eyes only open enough to watch everything through eye lash covered slits, his ears picked up the conversation she was having with Frosch on the couch.

Some part of him was glad that she was offering to bathe the exceed, while the other part was being resentful of it. Frosch was his exceed, companion, and friend. Keeping his eyes slitted, he watched her scoop up Frosch and head into the bathroom, which was well out of his sight range, and finally opened his eyes all the way. He was somewhat glad that he was finally alone in the room, so he could start to memorize what was what, and where it was. He began with the kitchenette, which was in direct line of sight. It was small and had several small cabinets, a fridge and sink. He took a guess that the stove was behind the wall with the hole cut in it, to allow a view of the living area. While he was looking at the kitchenette, he heard the door start to shut, but not click into place. _"Well, I guess she is being paranoid, in case I call out for help. That's considerate of her,"_ he thought as he continued to look around the room.

At the foot of the bed was a desk, which he recalled was an instant death, and never to be touched. Curious as to why, Rogue figured he would investigate it further when he was able to move a bit more. From there, he turned his head, seeing the couch that had the blanket rumpled on it, and a small dining room table in the center of the room, with four-high backed, wooden chairs. It was plain and simple, but no doubt made of sturdy wood, that looked well worn. He realized that the room was very simple, with nothing really personal floating around to give him some indicator about his 'hostess'. Rogue just sighed and closed his eyes, as he let himself hear the conversations coming from the bathroom. He heard Lucy promise to give the exceed a bath later that night.

Knowing how much Froshc loved water, he was sure that his exceed was over the moon. When Lucy asked Frosch why he kept staring her, Rogue smiled wide at the response she got. He had always taken precautions so Frosch was never in the room with him when he had female company, not really wanting to deal with the squealing from the women over Frosch's cuteness, or having to explain the birds and bees to the exceed. He realized he might end up having to do that here really soon, when he heard Lucy squeak loudly, after getting a confirmation that Frosch was a boy. The nervous quality to her voice was hilarious from his point of view, as he listened to her tell Frosch that she was a girl, but soon a frown was on his lips, when she told Frosch to disregard Stings words, even if they were a bunch of hooey to begin with.

_9am 8 Island, Meetings & Guarding Duties_

Arriving a bit earlier than he had intended, Makarov stood outside the 8 Island restaurant, with Freed next to him. The morning was already looking like it would lead to a warm and clear day. The breeze coming in off the ocean was light, but not carrying a lot of humidity with it. Glancing up, he saw Freed just standing there, hands clasped behind his back as if standing at attention for some military function. Coughing softly to get his attention, Makarov spoke up. **"Relax child, there is nothing here. And no need to be so formal with Yajima, he doesn't work on the council any more." ** Giving a silent nod of understanding, Freed let his hands drop to his sides, though his body still looked stiff, as he stood there gazing out at the street. Shaking his head softly, Makarov heard a door creak open, and turning, saw Yajima step out onto the street, before closing the door behind him. **"Well, start talking Macky. Tell me what is really going on, and why Freed is here as well."** Yajima gruffed at him, before shuffling to stand beside them.

Sighing softly, Makarov began to walk towards Lucy's apartment, clasping his hands behind his back, as he thought about how to put it all. Finally deciding, as the left the front of the restaurant, he replied. **"Well to put it simply, Natsu is going through a special type of puberty that is specific to Dragon Slayers, making him a bit volatile at the moment. Freed is here to be Lucy's bodyguard for the day. There is a different one for each day until the fourteenth of this month. After that, Gildarts will be back, and taking over until the end of the month. As for Lucy, well you are aware of her current state, even thought you are not a guild master. She was saved by Rogue yesterday it seems, and he took some damage. I am still not too sure how he ended up in her apartment, but due to the severity of his wounds, Lucy is taking care of him until he is able to leave. Before you ask, it was Sting, Rogues teammate, that he saved her from. He was gonna mark her as his mate by sheer force. Does that cover it for you?"** He took a deep breath after finishing his long winded speel.

There was silence for a few minutes, before laughter could be heard from Yajima. He had known Makarov for a long time, as well as been a part of the guild back in the day, but this was the first time he had ever heard Makarov sound so frustrated and confused while explaining something. His friend being this honest, with what was banging around in his head, let Yajima know that Makarov was at a loss to some degree. **"So, I take it all Dragon Slayers go through this ….puberty, if you will. Is Laxus or Gajeel going through this state of being? Also, is it safe for Lucy to be taking care of Rogue? He is a Dragon Slayer, which means he will go through it as well, yes?"** Yajima asked, after he stopped laughing and calmed down a bit. They walked a bit more in silence, before Makarov replied, **"Yes, they all do. As far as I can tell you, my other two are not. Wendy is too young to go through it. Gajeel told me that if one Dragon Slayer is near another, then it will trigger the cycle earlier than it should be. So, both are avoiding Natsu. From what Gajeel sensed about Rogue, he isn't in heat yet, but if that young man is awake, I will be asking him when he roughly goes into heat. That is if he hasn't already. Their whole purpose to heat is finding a mate, which is far fetched for Natsu; he is as dense as a box of rocks in that area. More so, with two beautiful women who are interested in him."** Makarov replied, raising a hand up to scratch at his balding head.

Yajima just listened in silence as Makarov talked. Nodding his head, he absorbed what was being said, processing it and putting it where it needed to be in his head. Once more laughing at the last few sentences from Makarov, he took a quick peek up at their ever silent green haired companion, who had a rather comical, smirk on his lips. **"I do concur with you on that one. I believe Lisanna, Mirajanes and Elfman's sister, has a crush on him. Lucy is the other one, and hers is very obvious, so as this plays, out it should be interesting to see who he chooses,"** Yajima's voice trailed off as he looked forward, enjoying the light breeze in the morning sunlight. They still had a few blocks to go before Lucy's house, allowing them to arrive roughtly at 10 am.

_9 am – 10 am Childish talks and Medication_

Lucy's P.O.V.

Feeling rather fidgety, now that she knew Frosch was a boy, and a rather curious one at that, she silently cursed Rogue in the back of her head for not being clear with the poor exceed. Her eyes still looked into Frosch's, as he stood there, chest puffed up proudly at being a boy. He just too adorable, making her want to pick him up and cuddle close to her chest. Sighing plantively, she finished drying herself off and dressed in her clothes for the day. **"Alright Frosch, time to leave the bathroom. We can go see if Rogue is awake yet, and get some breakfast okay?"** She said to the small green exceed, as she reached out to pick him up, only to have him step away from her hands. Wrinkling her brow in confusion she tried to grab the exceed once more. **"Frosch wants Frosch's suit back. Frosch won't leave the bath room without clothing on,"** he stated clearly, as he jumped down from the sink, darting for the laundry hamper, and suit.

Spinning quickly, she snapped him up, just as he grasped his suit. **"No, Frosch you can't wear that. It is dirty, and smells really bad. You said that Rogue likes things to be clean, so please smell that and tell me if Rogue would be ****happy that you put that back on after getting a bath,"** she said quickly, seeing his rebellion. Frosch had narrowed his eyes at her, making small growls, attempting to be threatening, but coming out cute, but they stopped when she made the suggestion, after mentioning Rogue. Frosch lifted the suit to his small nose, and practically threw the frog suit on the floor, gagging. **"Rogue would be upset if Frosch wore that, but Frosch wont leave this room, until Frosch has clothes to cover Frosch's nakedness,"** he said, with a slightly sad, whining voice. The look on his face was dejected defeat.

Understanding and feeling for the small exceed, Lucy sat Frosch back on the sink. Bending over, she picked up the foul smelling suit, placing it quickly in the hamper once more. **"Well, how about I make you a deal. I have an out fit I bought for Happy, Natsu's exceed a while ago, but he didn't like it.. You can wear that while I go wash your suit, so you can put it back on today. Does that sound okay to you?"** She said, hoping and pleading with her eyes at him. Frosch stood there, with one paw on his cheek, as if in deep thought. Slowly Frosch let out a sigh. **"Yes that will be okay, but Frosch likes things that cover Frosch's whole body,"** he said softly. A huge smile curving her lips at the last of his words, Lucy didn't wait. Turning, she threw open the door, half running to her dresser. So focused on what she was doing, she didn't see Rogue awake, and smiling. Opening her bottom drawer, she pulled out a yellow and orange duck suit, before dashing back to the bathroom.

"**Here Frosch, I know it isn't a Frog suit, but it is a Ducky suit. Will this work for the time being? And if you want, you can even come with me to make sure I wash your froggy suit right, okay?"** she asked him. Frosch just seemed to eyeball the suit as if it might jump out and bite him. **"Frosch thinks that will do,"** was all he said as he reached out, taking it from Lucy and steppinginto it. When he realized that it zipped in the front, Frosch was a bit more relaxed with the suit, as he zipped it up. With that done, he once more jumped down from the sink, marching past Lucy out of the bathroom. Intent on seeing if Rogue was awake, he made his way to the bed, leaving Lucy's standing in the bathroom just taking it all in.

As she watched Frosch get to the bed and jump up, she began to gather all the stuff in the bathroom so she could wash it, glad that the land lady had installed an updated washer and dryer. It would take only a half hour to do both, and it was all in one machine. Thanking the gods for magically enchanted machines, Lucy lifted up the laundry hamper, walking out, to catch Frosch talking to Rogue. **"Look Rogue, Frosch has a new suit.. It isn't as nice as the one Rogue gave Frosch, but it keeps Frosch from being naked. Do you like it Rogue?"** He chattered at his best friend. Now able to see that Rogue was awake, Lucy let her eyes dart to the table at the head of the bed, knowing she'd have to give him the medicine. She hoped he would just take it, even if he could smell how bitter it would taste, as Polyusica didn't believe in medicine tasting good.

Walking over to her apartment door, Lucy set the basket down, as she continued to listen in on their conversation. **"Did you tell Lucy thank you, for letting you borrow that suit? I do like it; you make a very cute duckie, Frosch."** Rogue replied, as he let his eyes lift up to look at her. When their eyes met, Lucy flushed a light red, averting her eyes. Turning and walking into the kitchenette, she got down two glasses, filling them with water. Before taking them out with her, Lucy turned and opened her fridge, grimacing at how little was in there. Bending down, she looked on the bottom shelf to see if she had any sweet, red bean paste buns left. Finding two of them, she grabbed those out. Now set with all the weapons she would possibly need, Lucy gathered up everything, making her way back towards the bed. **"Good morning, Rogue; I hope you slept well last night,"** she said softly as she set the stuff on the night stand. When she got no reply, she looked back towards Rogue, who was staring at her with wary eyes and a knowing, amused smirk on his lips.

Wondering what the smirk was for, she looked back at the table, making sure she picked up the bottle with his medication in it. Opening it, she caught the bitter and sour smell wafting out of it, and knew that even she wouldn't want to take these pills. **"So you are not gonna talk to me. That is okay, but you have to take the medicine that Porlyusica left here for you. I have a glass of water here for you, so please open up and say Ah!"** She spoke as she shook out a little green pill and picked up the glass of water, turning to face him. First thing she saw was him narrow his eyes further, as his nose wrinkled from the smell the pill was putting out. **"NO!"** was all she heard, as he turned his head to the side. Sighing softly, she just looked at Rogue as she spoke up. **"You need to take this. It will help fight off infection from bacteria and other things. I know it smells horrible, and most likely tastes like crap, but you have to take it. So be a man, and face me Rogue."**

When he still refused to face her and take the pill, Lucy turned to set the glass back on the table. With her now free hands, she picked up the small blow pipe that Porlyusica had left there. She didn't have to be told what it was for, as she fitted the pill into the end of it. **"Fine be that way. Frosch honey, I need your help. Can you do me a big favor, and later, I will give you a treat okay?"** Lucy spoke in a sweet, cajoling voice to the exceed. Frosch's eyes lit up as he looked at her, before speaking up excitedly. **"Frosch would like to help for a treat. What does Frosch have to do to help Lucy?" **he asked as he started to pace up and down the side of the bed eagerly. Grinning ear to ear, she replied back to him. **"I want you to get on the other side of Rogue, curl your body around his arm, pinning it beneath you. Simple right!?"** She said in that same sweet, cajoling voice, watching as Frosch walked down to Rogues legs, and jumped over them. It was while Frosch was doing that, Rogue whipped his head around to face her, His eyes wide open and blazing a panicked, yet dangerous look at her.

When she noted that Frosch was in place, Lucy scooted herself so that her hip was pinning the arm closest to her, lightly against his side, so not to cause more pain to the wound. Her grin shifted from sweet, to one of pure devilment, as she put the blow pipe to her lips. Noting that Rogue had started to turn his head away from her once more, with a quick hand, she reached out and pinched his nose. Slowly counting to ten in her head, a smug look came to her eyes, when by the count of eight, he opened his mouth gasping for air. It was in that instanct, she bent down and blew hard through the blow pipe, watching as the small green pill shot out into the back of his throat. Out of reflex Rogue instinctively swallowed the little pill to keep from chocking. Letting go of his nose, and placing that hand along side his head, as she spoke in a low soft tone. **"This will happen everytime you refuse to take the pills, Mr, Cheney. I would suggest you put on your big boy undies, and just take the offensive little thing."**

Standing up, she reached back to the night stand and picked up the other bottle with little yellow pills in it, before opening it and popping one into her hand. Pulling her face into a grimace, she quickly threw the pill into her mouth, and snatching up the nearest glass of water, chugged it all. Once it was empty, she set it back on the night stand, gasping for breath. Her brown eyes met his in a silent challenge before she spoke up. **"Because you are not the only one who has to take that old lady's nasty pills, okay. I have been taking those pills since the 9****th**** of July. So deal with it, though I do like...Never mind."** She said to him, as she picked up the other glass of water, handing it to him. After a few seconds of having another challenging staring contest, he took it and swallowed some. **"It isn't much, and I really don't know if you like sweet things, but it is all I have right now, a sweet, red bean paste bun. It helps get the taste out of your mouth and throat."** With that said, Lucy handed him the bun, before getting her own and biting into it.

Rogue's P.O.V

As soon as Frosch had come out of the bathroom, he saw what she had meant by Duckie suit. It looked adorable on Frosch, and he told his exceed as much when asked, though his eyes remained trained on Lucy as she came out of the bathroom toting a small whicker basket, she had termed the clothes hamper. When their eyes had met, he took great pleasure in seeing her blush, knowing what caused it. The fact that she was acting so self-conscious would make hus teasing her later, that much more enjoyable. He knew he wasn't the best of bed patients, but he could cope with it if need be. His eyes watched her as she went about her kitchenette, getting a few glasses of water. Curious as to where this was going, he recalled that the old lady had left a bottle of pills here, giving Lucy some directions to give it to him.

He was not happy about having to take the pills, but he would, if it would help him get better. At least that was his thought, as he continued to warily watch Lucy, as she put the food and drink on the night stand. When he caught the rather rancid smell from the pills, his stomach turned over in rebellion. So when she spoke to him, Rogue instinctively responded with a resounding **"NO!"** and turned his head away. As he looked at the wall and not Lucy, hearing her speak, a sinking feeling descended upon his being. He heard her place the glass back on the night stand and pick up something else, when he felt Frosch move to his other side, wrapping his small body around his arm. Rogue whipped his head around to stare at Lucy, just as she put a blow pipe in her mouth. Silently he screamed to himself, _"Are you fricking KIDDING me!"_ Then he felt her body pressing lightly against his arm, so if he moved it, there would be pain.

In a last ditch effort, he tried to turn his head away, only to have her small hand pinch his nose hard. Pressing his lips in a thin line, Rogue willed his body to hold out, only to give in after a few seconds, which was all it took for him to watch as she brought her face closer to his. With one strong breath, the pill left the pipe, hiting the back of his throat, his gag reflex forcing him to swallow the offensive little pill. Gasping he stuck his tongue out, the taste seemingly sticking to it. His body stiffened, as Lucy took the blow pipe out of her mouth, and leaned even closer to him. Her breath warm, and slightly ticklish on his ear, as she spoke low to him. If he had been a cat, his back fur would have risen.

She was insulting him, plain and simple. Insulting him, by telling him to put on his 'big boy undies'. Soon enough, he felt her stand up, watching her with angry eyes as she pulled out another bottle of pills, a different color. He curled his lips up in a fanged snarl incase she thought she could get him to take another pill, noticing as she popped one into her mouth and slammed a whole cup of water. Her face looked rather green once she was done drinking the whole glass. Once more she spoke to him, this time in a friendlier voice. When she offered him a glass of water, Rogue reached out taking it, sipping carefully from it the best he could. When she offered him a sweet red bean paste bun, Rogue's eyes softened a bit. **"That will do just fine. Thank you!"** he said, as he took it from her. As he bit into it, he realized that Frosch was still wrapped around his other arm, and looking up at the bun, drool running from the corner of his mouth onto Rogues arm. Smiling jovially, Rogue spoke up, **"You may have half of the bun, Frosch, but first you have to unwrap yourself from my arm."** That was all it took for Frosch to let go and sit beside Rogue. Ripping the bun in half, Rogue handed the other half to Frosch, who began to munch on it happily.

"**So what are your plans for today? Do you intend to stay here the whole time?"** He asked, trying to keep his voice as plain and neutral as possible. As he continued to watch her, he noted that she seemed to be avoiding meeting his gaze after the last few times, since he had tried to intimidate her greatly. When she didn't respond right away, Rogue took a closer look at her, to note that she was shifting from foot to foot, as if nervous. **"Do you have something you want to say to me? If so, please just speak your mind,"** he said, knowing that he was showing a slight bit of annoyance in his voice, which apparently got her attention. As she met his eyes, he heard her mumble softly, what sounded like an apology. Raising an eyebrow, Rogue coughed lightly before speaking, allowing a bit of humor to color his voice, **"Can you ****SPEAK**** up, I didn't ****HEAR**** you Lucy." s**he narrowed her eyes until they were only half open and flashing sparks at him.

"**I said I am sorry for calling you a coward last night, Mr. Cheney, and for having to be rough with you just now. But I did say that us talking and working together will make your time here more bearable."** Her voice was tight, and rather soft, when she mentioned the words sorry to him. Lifting his right hand, he rolled it at the wrist, as if to tell her to go on, enjoying the fact that she was now trying to keep her temper in check. He knew that she wouldn't openly hurt him, while he was technically helpless, and seeing the wide range of emotions and expression on her face, was rather facinating to him. **"Also, I don't have any plans, other than cleaning my apartment, waiting for Master to come by with Yajima to discuss possible work while you are here, and seeing who my body guard will be for the day,"** she said, plastering a tight smile on her face, with an overly polite voice.

Once she was done, Rogue watched as Lucy turned her back to him. **"Well, I do agree with you that it might possibly make the time here more bearable. I wont guarantee that I will be a good bed patient. Sting always whined that I got too bored and became mischievous. So, don't complain when I am being cantankerous,"** he said, while he watched her gather up all the dishes from last night, taking them to be washed in her sink. He was being completely honest with her, while he didn't feel he had to get along with her, since she was a fairy, from his guild's rival guild.

_10:15 Arrival, discussions & plans_

It was just after ten am, when the small group arrived outside of Lucy's apartment. They were all met by a rather bored looking Mavis, who was just sitting on the door step, head in hands. When she saw them all, she jumped up, smiling excitedly. **"About time you all got here. Okay, let me mark Freed and Yajima so they can get through my barrier,"** she chattered at them quickly, not seeing Yajima's shocked reaction at her presence. He knew who she was from pictures that were in Makarov's office. He was reeling that he could see the First, even though he left the guild a long time ago, erasing the guild mark he had at the time. He watched as she poked Freed's hand, causing a shimmering image of the fairy tail logo to appear briefly before dissaipating. When she came to him, he lifted up a hand, just looking at her in wonderment. **"You know it isn't nice to stare at a lady like that Yajima, and you can see me because you were one of my children in the past. So, don't fret the small things okay? I appreciate you helping us, and they are awake up ****there, fumbling around,"** Mavis said, before vanishing from sight.

Makarov and Freed just smiled as they watched a rather shell-shocked Yajima look at his hand. After a few seconds, they both stepped around him, Freed opening the door so they could all step in. For him, it was the first time coming to Lucy's home, so he would finally get to see exactly what she was like away from the guild. To him, she always appeared to act like a lady and attempt to look like one in her short clothes, at least until she opened her mouth, spewing violent but well educated words at Natsu and Gray. Getting to see what she was like in her personal time would be a new and interesting view for him. With a faint smile on his lips, he followed Makarov and Yajima into the small two story house, quietly shutting the door behind them.

Once they were up the two flights of stairs, they could hear the sounds of shuffling behind the door at the top landing. Makarov reached out and knocked on it, making sure it would be loud enough to be heard. In less then a minute, the door opened to show Lucy staring at them, her face showing that she was a bit irritated. When she stepped aside, they all filed into the small apartment, allowing her to shut the door behind them. **"Good morning Lucy my child. How are you feeling this morning?"** Makarov asked, as he walked to the couch, that still had a rumpled blanket tossed to one end of it. Jumping up, he sat on it. Lucy just smiled as she shrugged her shoulders, before replying, **"I am okay for the most part. How about you Master? And you too Yajima and Freed? Would any of you like some rose hip tea?"** she replied, before asking her questions.

Yajima made his way to the couch, jumping up to sit next to Makarov. He noted that the apartment was small, quaint and well kept. It was very homey and simple, considering that she came from a rich family, living most of her life as a noble. The room was decorated in a far cry from what he thought it would be. **"I am fine Lucy; tea would be nice thank you. And you know why I am here to talk with you, I presume,"** he said, before letting his gaze slide to the bed, looking at the person laying there, confirming with his own eyes, that she really did have Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth as a injured house guest. Realizing just how delicate this situation was, he took a haphazard guess that he was the reason Lucy had looked so irritated this morning, when she was normally a really cheery person.

Makarov said nothing, but nodded his head at Lucy when she offered him tea. His main concern was to watch Rogues and Freed's reaction to each other at the moment. He knew that Freed was a normally logical, rational person who was calm, but the relationship between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth wasn't one tha could be shelved that easily, considering. What he saw was that Freed was more interested in looking at Lucy's room, making him realize that this would be the first time he had been here. It was actually a far cry from what any one would think it would look like, from what they knew of Lucy's background and current personality. He smiled to himself, glad that his mustache hid it, as he let his gaze go to Rogue, who was trying subtly to analyze each of them. The young man wasn't stupid in the least, and probably knew that he was on ice in enemy territory. A movement on the other side of Rogue caught Makarov's eyes, making him do a double take at a green exceed in a duckie suit. He wondered where it came from, before it dawned on him that it probably was Rogue's exceed.

Lucy watched the three of them, and their reactions. When she didn't get a response from Freed, who was carefully and rather intently studying her room, she sighed, before speaking up once more. **"Freed, would you like some Rose Hip Tea?" **she asked, stressing the first letter of each word. This caused Freed to startle and flush, before he replied. **"Yes please. Sorry about that; it is just that I didn't picture your home to look so simple and country quaint, if you will."** Then he closed his eyes in realization that what he said might be rude, only to be surprised when he heard the soft peal of musical laughter. **"It is alright. I have gotten that a few times. I like the simple things, after living in the Heartifillia mansion. Please sit at the table; I will have you three's tea up soon."** She replied, her voice amused.

With that she turned, making her way to the kitchenette, to put on the water to boil. Looking through the small square hole in the wall, she noted that Freed was once more looking around the apartment, making his way to her book collection. Slowly, he ran his pointer finger down the spines, as he read each title. She was able to tell what his thoughts were by his body's reactions, making her smile wider, lightening her eyes to a soft brown color. While the water was heating, Lucy got the tray from last night and wiped it off, before getting five cups down and setting them on it. This would either be a long visit or a short one, and it all came down to how cooperative her house guest and her body guard could be. She sighed softly, as the tea kettle whistled that it was done.

Grabbing a cloth, she picked it up and placed it softly on the tray, before picking that up and heading into the living area. **"Okay, so why don't you start this off Yajima, while I serve everyone their tea. It will have to be bland, unless you want just Vanilla Honey in it,"** she said as she set the tray down on the table, and started to make the tea for everyone. With a soft cough, Yajima smiled before speaking. **"The honey will be fine. And as for the who, what and how.. it is simple. Starting tomorrow, I will have you show up for about four hours to work as hostess. I don't want you over doing it, and at the end of the night, when we clean, I will give you the details for the next day. That way, you will know how long you will work, and where, in the restaurant. The pay you will receive will be in the form of tips that you earn, as well as twelve hundred Jewels an hour. I know iy's a bit higher than the normal going rate, but it is because this will be your only source of income, and you will work short burst."** As he finished speaking, Lucy handed him his cup of tea.

Going back to making the next cup, she looked at Makarov, who just waved a hand that he didn't want any honey. So placing the bag in the cup, she poured the water into the cup to let it start steeping. **"That sounds okay, but what about my body guard for the day? I am making the presumption that they can't just stand or sit around during those hours. Should I leave them here at the apartment to help Rogue, for the time being? Or are you willing to put them to use at the restaurant, and I can leave Loki here to take care of Rogue?"** she replied, trying to make sure everything was clear, getting a bit of a thoughtful gaze from both Yajima and Makarov. Her gaze traveled from them to Freed, who had come to stand by the table in a rather stiff, formal manner, reminding her of a butler. **"Those are really valid points you are making there. I would prefer for them to be at the restaurant with you. I am sure that Loki will be fine here, helping Rogue. It isn't like he would try and kill the poor boy."** Yajima said, at which point a small strangled cry came from Rogue, making four sets of eyes turn to look at him.

"**Is there anything wrong with you child?"** Makarov asked Rogue, who just shook his head rather violently to say no, as he looked towards the ceiling, as if it had become rather intersting all of a sudden. **"Okay that was odd. Honey, Freed? And I take it you are my bodyguard for the day, no?"** Lucy spoke up, giving Rogue a quizzical glance. **"Ah, no honey, and yes I am. If there is anything particular you need done today, I will do my best to help you,"** he replied softly, as he watched how she expertly poured the water, and handed him the tea cup. It was really fascinating to him to see how she was so calm and relaxed, being the perfect hostess. The fact, that she liked to read a lot of historical tomes, only made him have a better opinion of her. He only had today to get to know her better, before he returned to his everyday routine. _"If she proves to be intriguing, I think I might pursue getting to know her better after this,"_ he thought to himself, smiling as he lifted the frangrant tea to his lips, sipped softly on the hot liquid.

Nodding her head at his words, Lucy made the fourth cup. **"Rogue, would you like some honey in your tea?"** she asked him. Her gaze leveled on him, as he lifted his to meet hers, before replying stiffly, **"Yes please. Three spoonfuls."** His request made Lucy blink, as she added three spoonfulls of the honey to his tea, silently noting to herself, _"So he likes sweet things huh? That helps for later."_ Stiring the tea until the honey had almost diluted into it, Lucy shot a quick look at Freed, making sure to meet his eyes. **"Can you please help me? I need you to lift him up very gently, so I can brace his shoulders and neck with some pillows, so he can drink the tea without burning himself,"** she asked once she had gotten Freed's attention. Giving a nod of acknowledgement, Freed set his own cup down. Both of them walked to the bed, Freed following Lucy's detailed instructions on how to lift him, while she shifted the pillows behind Rogue, so he was at a half sitting, half leaning position. **"Thank you Freed,"** she said, as she walked back to the table, to retrieve Rogue's tea.

As he took it, he noted that she watched him carefully. He sipped once, enjoying the fragrance of the roses, vanilla, and honey coming from the cup, when something in the back of his mind said that the smell was rather familiar. Unable to place it, he looked back up at Lucy. **"It is perfect, thank you,"** he replied in a polite voice. The whole time this was going on, Yajima and Makarov watched the exchange between all three of them, mostly Lucy and Rogue, each smiling for their own reasons. **"So Yajima, what time do you want Lucy to show up at your place tomorrow?"** Makarov spoke up, getting things back on track, causing Lucy to startle a bit, and hurry back to the table to make her own cup of tea. **"I guess that noon til four pm would be good. It is the lunch rush, but not quite into the dinner rush. And since it will be a Tuesday, it wont be as busy as it usually is in the middle of the week. Does that suit you fine, Lucy? And who is her bodyguard for tomorrow, Macky?"** Yajima replied, letting the two questions hang in the air.

Both people where in mid sip, when Yajima posed his own questions to them. Lucy was the first to swallow and reply, **"That suits me just fine, Yajima-san. I really appreciate your help, while I am in this... uh unique predicament."** Her voice was sincere, and soft, a smile on her lips, her gratitude showing in her eyes. Nodding his head to her, Yajima looked at Makarov, waiting for his reply. It was a few more seconds in the coming. When he finished drinking up the tea, Makarov cleared his throat before speaking, **"Well, tomorrow is Evergreen, followed by Max, Erza, Bixslow, Elfman, Gray, Juvia, Reedus, Warren, than me on the sixteenth. After which will be Gildarts, for the rest of the month unless Lucy says she wants to stay on the rotating schedule. And the others of the guild are fine with it as well."** He pointedly looked at Lucy, who was already making a mental list of the people and dates in her head. Makarov had always been surprised by how quickly she was able to do that.

"**That is fine with me, Master. I will see how this works out first, before making that decision, even though I don't want to disrupt the others in the guild because I have to be babysat, until all this blows over. But what happens after Natsu goes through heat? I mean, from what I understand, it only lasts a week at most? Sting looked like a crazed animal; Rogue, how long has Sting been in heat? How long does he usually stay in heat?"** Lucy spoke up, her voice firm in what she said, ending in curiosity as she pointedly asked Rogue questions. Everyone watched as he seemed to shift uncomfortably on the bed at their gazes. **"Sting should be out of heat no later than the 8****th****. He was at the peak of it, when he attacked you yesterday. Before you all start asking me about my... time, I usually am next to Sting when he goes through his, so I follow immediately afterwards. Since I am not right now, I don't know when I will go into heat, but my personality will start to gradually change. By that time, I hope to be out of here, for all of our sakes,"** he said, his voice going rather serious and calm.

Coughing loudly to break up the following silence, Makarov jumped off the couch, walking towards Lucy. **"Well, that answers all my concerns, and if Yajima doesn't have anything more for you, then I think it might be prudent to allow you to go about your day. Remember to take it easy Lucy, and don't forget to take your pills, okay? They will help you get better and stabilize your magic more."** He said, as handed up his tea cup to Lucy, who took it and set it back on the tray. Her eyes were trained on Rogue still as if trying to figure him out. With a soft sigh, Yajima slid off the couch, walking to the table, where he put his own cup on the tray. **"No, there is nothing further. I will excuse myself now; I have a restaurant to open in less than an hour. Thank you for the tea, Lucy, and good day to you,"** he said as he turned making his way to the door, followed by a silent Makarov.

Freed was the only one who acknowledged them leaving, as Lucy stared at Rogue, while Rogue just stared at the cup in his hand. The situation feeling a he made sure his voice was a bit louder than need be. Jumping a bit, Lucy looked at him, smiling. **"OH yeah, can you carry that basket of dirty clothes and come with me, please? Frosch, be good and watch Rogue while I go wash your Froggie Suit, ok?"** she said,calling out sweetly to the exceed, who perked his head up, smiling. **"Fro will do that, Lucy. Frosch will take good care of Rogue,"** he called back to her. Freed kept a neutral face, as he picked up the back, catching a good wiff of the rank smelling Frog suit on top. He waited as Lucy walked by him, out the door and down the stairs.

As they descended the stairs Freed took the time to study Lucy up close, even if it was from behind. He took note that she carried herself with a stiff poise and dignity, which he assumed was from her ealier years, being raised as a proper noble lady, except that her hips had a defined sway to them. Switching from her posture, he noted that she was about average height, that her hair was naturally blonde, and that she was shaped symmetrically. From what he saw in the apartment, her temperament had many angles to it. She was usually loud and rowdy at the guild, and in battle, he had heard from Bixslow that she was rather protective and cooperative in battle with her teammates. That was a great trait in the guild, since she was always trying to keep them together in her own way. During his inspection, his keen eyes noted that her skin didn't have its normal, rosy glow to it, rather a yellow pallor, which indicated that she was not well, but he knew that from what he had gleaned from conversations at the guild, as well that it had to do with her lack of magic.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Freed turned his attention to their surroundings, as Lucy made a beeling for the singular door, that was on the wall adjoning the front door. When she opened it, he noted that it was a simple laundry room, with a very up-to-date Washer/Dryer combo and small sink for soaking/rinsing stains out. He also saw that the room was occupied by a rather short, dour looking woman with pink hair. **"Oh hello Ma'am. I am sorry, didn't realize that you were doing your laundry today as well,"** Lucy spoke up, getting his immediate attention at the respect she showed the woman, who just glared up at her, with hands on the squatty hips. With a grunt, the woman pushed past the both of them rather rudely. **"Don't worry about your rent this month, girl. It has been paid in full once more. And no, don't bother to ask; it is a secret."** the woman practically barked over her shoulder, before she disappeared into another room. Once the woman was gone, he turned to see Lucy standing there stunned with her jaw slightly ajar. Coughing politely, Freed brought Lucy out of her state of shock, and raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. **"That is my landlady. She is not too bad; I actually adore her, but wouldn't ever tell her,"** Lucy replied with a small smile.

When she finished speaking, Freed just stood there watching as she took the basket from him, throwing the clothes in the washer/dryer haphazardly. He was honestly stunned that she didn't separate her white, colors and darks when she washed them. She added her cleaner, and slamming the door shut, the machine turned on and started washing the clothes. Freed stepped back speaking, **"I presume that we are going shopping, after you return the basket to your living quarters."** He was more stating than asking, making Lucy smile widely, as she nodded her head yes. That was all he needed to know as they started back up the stairs to the apartment.

Chapter 9 Date 8/5 Monday Morning Lucy's home.

Please R&R. But no flaming please.

Special thanks to my beta, like always for her insightful ideas and simple corrections. And once again it is still the same issue.

Anime Tiger 12: Hey, I am trying to stay cannon as much as possible. But he is a really great character over all, and if he isn't a pervert, than Freed can't be uptight.

Axelialea: I feel as if I have done something bad with the last chapter. Don't be afraid to write out long comments, those are the ones I enjoy the most. And help me inspire more ideas for the future chapters.

Belladu57: I am glad you think it is good. :D

Char-nee: Thank you.. thought when you write how makarov would raise his hand. The image of Hail Hitler came there but with Makarov in his stead. I fell out of my computer chair laughing.

DianaSawas: It most definitely would demand Erza. She is one of my overall favorite characters. And I can't wait till I get to write the chapter with her in it. Much evil will abound.

Justacitygirl: Thank you.. I appreciate what you are saying. But I am not that good. The fact I only have less than 50 reviews is proof of that. But I think it is due to the fact I write long chapters and switch between first and third view often. Bad habit of mine...

0MeruBerryChu1: I know it is a funny reaction, and I had a imp pinch me. So I put it in to see what kinds of reactions I would get. And I am so a big fan of shipping GajxLev... they are opposites and proof that they do attract.. TEEhee...

Yua's Everlasty Love: I am glad you loved it, please keep coming back to read then. It makes me happy to see even short replies like this.

Authors Note:

Okay, Since this chapter is already insanely long. Which is giving me the idea that all my future chapters are gonna be long like this one. I am gonna separate them into 3 or 4 chapters, based on length and events. Aka Morning-noon- evening-night. Because I am well aware that not all readers want to read a 15k+ chapter...

Well please keep the honest review coming in. Because that is what helps keep me motivated to write more chapters. That and now my mod 1 finals are over, I will have enough time to rot my brain with this.. as well as the 4 more other ideas floating in my head.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tale Characters, let alone any part of the story line. Those completely belong to the talented Hiro Mashima. Who also gave us the epic story line of Rave Master.

Notes: As above I do not own anything that is Hiro Mashima's, but I do claim my own Original Characters that will be used to help further the plot. I claim all silly, idealistic and radical Fluff that come from my imagination that does go into the story line thought.

This is my first attempt in 4 years to write a fan fiction, so please try to bear with me. So yeah things to understand about my stories.

I write in the traditional paragraph format.. No less that 4 sentences.

' ' means I stress something.

" " and in bold means a character is talking. And hopefully will better distinguish from the wordings

Italicized means that a person is think/speaking to themselves.

This Fan fiction was requested of me after I made a comment on another story. And I hope that you all enjoy it. It takes place a month after the Grand Magic Games. Here is a link to the current chapter for the manga: .com . This is just a in case for those who want to make sure I am attempting to keep it some what true to Mr. Mashima's previous story lines.

The Red String of Fate

By:

Im ur Misconception

_Afternoon Shopping! (12pm-3pm)_

**Freed's P.O.V.**

After getting back to the apartment, I listened to Lucy question Rogue, if he would like anything in particular, to which he replied with a non-commital shrug. Her posture stiffened as if she had been slapped, before a polite smile curved her lips, causing a small shudder to run down my spine. It was something I had seen on Ezra before, when Gray and Natsu had the random guts to stand up to her. I pressed my lips into a thin line, to make sure I wasn't seen with the smile on my own face. This was rather amusing to me, to see how much of the others she had subconsciously absorbed into herself , though on some level, it disturbed me greatly that she was training in the physical arts.

Deeply lost in my own thoughts, I almost missed when she asked the small exceed if it would like to go with us. This instantly drew my full attention, as well as my curiosity, not that I would mind the small creature going with us, since I have spent so much time around Natsu's exceed, Happy. Listening in wasn't to hard to do, since it seemed that they had long forgotten I was there, so crossing my arms, I leaned back against the wall next to the door (Add: to continue my perusal). **"Why do you want Frosch to go with you? What purpose would it serve? And how do you suppose to give me help while you are gone?"** Rogue growled lightly with narrowed eyes. His arm protectively snaked out to wrap around the duck suited green exceed, who just seemed to look back and forth between both Rogue and Lucy.

**"Because it would do him some good to get fresh air**** and socialize with someone other than you****,**** Mr. Cheney. And as for someone to give you help, there is always Loki. He is very friendly, so you two should get along very well****,****"** Lucy replied calmly, before quickly turning her attention to the exceed, **"Frosch sweetie, would you like to go out shopping for food and the treat I promised you, for helping me this morning? It would be a good thing to let Rogue get some rest, and then when we come home, ****we'll**** cook a deli****ci****ous dinner for Rogue together."** The word manipulation she was using, as well as the cajoling tone of voice, caused me to blink very slowly, as I felt a rather small smirk come to my lips. She would do Evergreen proud in that category. **"NO no no no! I refuse. As for Loki's help, you might find that it won****'****t be (**a good idea?**) idea. That spirit or man thing. Just leave already!"** Rogue snapped at her with what I could only call fear laced through it.

The fact, that it sounded genuine, made me wonder why he seemed to have a issue with Loki. The whole scene was rather amusing to say the least. Lucy stepped away from the bed, her hand going to the small leather case, deftly flipping it open to grasp at the keys, with out looking at them. This was actually the first time, since the games, that I have gotten to see her do this. Each movement was done with the grace of practiced ease, almost a wonderfully choreographed art. So she lifted her arm, before straightening it, and with a flick of the wrist, she started her incantation. **"I open thee, gate of the Lion, Leo!"** As she finished, I let my eyes drop to look at Rogue, taking note that his already pale features looked pasty with a bit of sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

With a loud poof of smoke, Loki appeared and immediately jumped towards Lucy, who side stepped, allowing him to stumble past. **"Princess, I am here for you, your knight in shining armor****,****"** he said, his voice that same irritating pleading tone, which only served to make the smirk on my face grow into a grin. **"Thank you, but please behave yourself Loki. I want to know if you will be willing to help me****,****b****y staying here with Rogue with his personal needs, like a call of nature, a drink****,**** or adjusting him so he is comfortable****,****"** Lucy asked, her eyes trained on Loki. He seemed to straighten himself, and smile a rather toothy grin. Flicking my eyes to glance at Rogue, I noticed his lips moving silently, as if chanting a mantra to himself.

It struck me as odd to see one of the strongest members of Sabertooth doing something to help remain calm. The fact that he was doing it, struck a cord, as if something had happened last night involving Loki, which meant it included Lucy as well. To confirm this, I looked at Loki who was standing stark still, just looking at Lucy. The look on his face was a mix between an eagerness to please Lucy and a gleam that could be taken for maliciousness in and out of context. **"If that is what you wish of me Princess, I shall do it****,****"** Loki spoke up in a rather bland tone, that went unnoticed by Lucy, who smiled a blindingly sweet smile. **"Thank you Loki, you are a sweetie. Frosch, do you want to go with Mr. Freed and me to shop now?"** she said with that same sweet smile on her face, making it shine, as the green exceed wiggled from a now stiff Rogue. **"Fro wants to help shop. Fro thinks it would be lots of fun, to go with Miss Lucy****,****"** the green exceed practically shouted as it walked to the edge of the bed, jumping off before making its way to Lucy with its arms outstretched to be picked up.

As she bent to pick up the small cat-like creature, my eye inadvertently traveled down her body, noticing the well toned curves framed by the black capris. Blinking my eyes, followed by quickly shaking my head to regain my bearings, I mentally told myself that she was a person to be respected, not ogled like a piece of meat. Taking a deep breath, I pushed away from the wall and finally spoke for the first time since re-entering the apartment, **"I take it****,**** you are ready to go Lucy? Do you have a specific shop you'd like to stop off at first?"** My questions getting her attention, she turned in my direction, holding the small exceed like a baby on her hip. With a slight tilt of her head, a thoughtful look came on her face before she answered, **"I think the vegetable market would be best, from there we can hit up the meats, followed by the bakery. And if there is time and money, my favorite place outside of the guild!"** The smile on her face lightened up her features, while washing away the slightly sick appearance she had to her skin.

With a nod of my head, I replied, **"Then shall we go, Lucy? The day is already half over, and you do need your rest. If I don't allow you to get it, there are those in the guild ****that**** would have my head****,**** if you ****lose**** more of your health."** I tried to make the last bit a joke, but from watching her face fall, knew I had failed. Sighing softly, I turned and opened the door, stepping out onto the landing. I was about to say something when I heard her foot steps behind me, and her parting words, **"Loki, please take good care of Rogue okay****?**** AND STAY AWAY FROM MY DESK! Bye bye!"** Her voice was cheerful , even as she raised her voice, modulating it to be threatening to boot. I kept my eyes on the far wall, to hide the awe in them, at how well she pulled it off. When the door clicked shut behind me, I started to walk down the stairs, sensing that she was behind me, pacing me.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I darted forward and opened the door like the gentleman I am, allowing her to leave first, but not get too far from me. My task was to watch her, and make sure that she was safe at all times. Noting the small smile on her lips, as she walked by me to the street before us, I followed her out, shutting the door firmly. We began our walk in a polite silence, while I was totally unaware of what she had in mind for me, while we were out shopping.

_Facts & Consequences (12:13 pm)_

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

As soon as Lucy and Freed left, I watched as Loki turned around to look down on me, the smile now gone from his face. His body language spoke the volumes as he reached up, removing his designer looking shades. A shiver ran through my body as his piercing gaze pinned me, and choosing not to say a thing, I did my best to keep my eyes glued to his. So when he spoke it was not a surprise, **"You are aware that spirits hear anything that can go on around their masters, or feel some of their stronger emotions, even when we are not called into this world right, Roguey pooh****?****"** I understood completely what he was stating, from what Yukino had once shared with me, when I had showed a brief interest in her stellar magic. So all I did in reply was nod my head , waiting for his tirade to continue, not sure if I was gonna like where this might go.

Loki just seemed to stand over me for a few more seconds, before turning, walking to the couch, and sitting down. With a dramatic yawn and stretch of his arms, he glanced back in my direction, continuing to speak, **"Good, because she wasn****'t**** seeming to****o**** pleased before she called me****,****a****nd the fact that I was hearing you tell **_**'MY'**_** princess no, isn't a good thing. We want her happy, or did you forget our conversation with the ****S****pirit ****K****ing last night, wittle Roguey pooh!" **His voice was neutral, but the undertone was deadly. Sighing, I nodded my head once more, before I looked away, as he smiled, glad that I understood. It annoyed me that he'd given me that stupid nick name, as if I was a small child, not to mention the fact that I couldn't do a damned thing to him for the veiled threat. It was rather humiliating to be an invalid, relying on others to help me do anything. As I collected my thoughts to myself, I decided to put in my two cents, **"I am not happy about this situation at all. Plus I warned your **_**'princess'**_** that I was not the best bed patient, after she so **_**'lovingly'**_** gave me my medication by force this morning. I promised not to make her cry, or make her remember what happened during that day. So****,**** there is no need for you to have a attitude problem for no real reason, other then petty jealousy, Loki."** I made sure that my voice was clearly dripping sincerity laced with heavy sarcasm.

I kept my head turned, since I had already guessed his predictable reaction. So when I heard a low angry growl, followed by a loud thumping sound as he jumped up to his feet. It wasn't wise for me to goad him while I was incapacitated, with him as my current care taker, but me being in a bad mood in general, even with this mornings amusement, I couldn't help myself. I was acting no better than him, while taking out my anger and frustration from Lucy taking Frosch with her, when she didn't need to. Frosch was mine, and mine alone. It was a few minutes after complaining in my head, when I realized that Loki hadn't moved towards me after he had jumped up. Slowly, I turned my head to look at him, seeing him stand there looking towards me. What shocked me was that I felt another presence, but couldn't see anything. Confusion crossed my features, as I went to ask, only to be stopped as I heard a soft female voice that sounded sad and petulant, **"I expected better from those who bear my guild mark, Loki."**

My eyes were still trained on Loki, who seemed to droop at the mild rebuke, while I was still trying to figure out where the presence was coming from, as well as its voice. I still couldn't see anything at all in the room but us. **"I...but... First****,**** he almost caused Lucy to remember last night****.****and****to**** boot he is picking fights with her, making my Princess unhappy...it.. ****it**** isn't fair at all. Why did my lady have to get saddled with a ****S****abertooth jerk?"** Loki said, showing his displeasure rather clearly. Rolling my eyes, and huffing loudly enough to get his attention, I spoke up, **"It isn't like I asked for this****,****b****eing taken care of by a Fairy, and I wasn't aware of what was going on with Lucy, so stop blaming me. Also who else is here? I can sense them****,**** as well as hear them rather clearly. For the sake of politeness, would you please show yourself****?****"** The whole time I spoke, I felt the presence get closer to me, but still couldn't see who it was. which indicated to me a invisibility spell, making me become paranoid. Still watching Loki, I noted his surprised at my last sentence, in the form of his jaw dropping to his chest. With practiced ease I kept a neutral face, while I was smirking mentally at Loki.

Before he could reply, our unseen guest let out a small peel of laughter, almost reminiscent of a small child. The fact, that it came from right beside my right shoulder, caused me to instinctively shy away, while noting that my patience was starting to wear rather thin, in the overall scheme of what was going on. My eyes stayed trained on Loki who looked rather abashed at the moment, with his head hanging to the ground. Emitting a low growl from deep in my chest, I indicated my irritation at what was going on, getting a slightly melancholy sigh from Loki, before he spoke up softly, **"First****,**** what are you doing here? Is there a problem with Lucy?"** His voice conveyed his worry for his owner, earning a rather loud snort from our hidden guest, **"No, Loki, she is perfectly alright. And as for why I am here right now, ****it's**** to talk to Rogue****,**** here. Now****,**** if you will return back to the spirit realm, a****f****fording us some privacy to have this chat****,****t****hat would make me very happy."** From the sound of the voice, I didn't want to be left alone with whomever it belonged to.

Shifting my eyes from Loki, to where the voice came from, back to Loki, I began wondering what was actually going on, because it seemed to me that he was somehow able to see whoever was next to the bed. **"But ****F****irst, you know I am not supposed to leave him. Lucy said I had to stay and help him while she was gone****;**** by leaving****,**** that would be directly disobeying her****,****w****hich means there will be punishment****,**** not only by Lucy****,**** but the Spirit King as well. So, my an****s****wer is no****,****"** Loki responded, with sweat visibly starting to form on his brow, while taking a step back, allowing me to notice the drop in temperature in the room. Closing my eyes and opening up my senses allowed me to get a feel that who ever had been by me was now stalking towards Loki, rather unhappily. **"Loki, you need to leave****,**** so I can have a nice polite chat with Rogue. If you don't at least vacate the premis****es**** of this room, so you can't hear****,**** I will tell Lucy when she ****gets**** back what happened last night, as well as a few minutes ago, when you jumped up with every in****t****ent to harm Rogue****,****w****ho we all know is a invalid, unable to defend himself."** When the voice spoke up, it started out polite with sadness, ending in a cheerful tone, carrying a very viable underlying tone. It was almost akin to Minerva when she was angry and wanted something done, which caused a shiver to run down my spine.

Keeping my eyes closed, I tried to focus on something else, other than what I was hearing and feeling, while damning Lucy mentally for taking Frosch with her. **"You know that isn't fair First! That is rather low and dirty. Besides he was goading me into the fight, so Lucy...should be..understanding, right?"** Loki said, losing conviction near the end, knowing that he would have been in deep with Lucy, if he had attacked Rogue. He shook his head, growling in sheer frustration at his situation, making me open my eyes to look at him. It was rather strange to see him being cowed by an invisible person. **"Fine****,**** I will go down stairs and check on her laundry. And I will take my time while I am at it okay****?**** If she comes home while I am doing it, then the blame is all on you, First****,****"** he pouted before vanishing from the room in a small poof of smoke. The action got a soft sigh, as I felt the presence move back towards me.

Narrowing my eyes, I tracked the presence with my sense, until it stopped by my right shoulder once more. Wondering in my mind what this person wanted with me, alone of all things. I kept my lips in a thin line, setting my features back to their normal neutral blankness, except for my eyes, which were showing my annoyance, as well as anger. **"Oh stop that, you look absolutely stupid. And I am not surprised you could sense me, as well as hear me****,**** Mr. Cheney****,****s****ince your power is that of shadows or rather darkness. Those both border on the door of the spirit realm and death****,**** to some extent****.**** Sting can ****most likely**** do this too, but something tells me he is a bit to****o**** dense to do that****,****s****eeing as he just reacts like Natsu****,**** instead of calmly thinking like you and Gajeel seem to share****,****"** the voice spoke up, in a rather matter-of-fact tone of voice, sounding more mature and relaxed, now that I was listening closely, even discerning it was female . Thinking carefully, I replied, **"I have no idea what you are wanting me to stop****,****b****ut to be polite and exact, should you not stop being invisible before you tell someone else to stop something?"** I stopped, raising an eyebrow, looking rather pointedly at where the voice had come from. Not waiting for an answer, I continued to speak, **"Besides****,**** you are rather knowledg****e****able in your own right. And yes****,**** you are right about Sting, but he is a bit more reserved than Natsu. ****Y****ou are wrong about one thing****;**** there are similarities between Gajeel and me, but not in that area."** My voice died off, allowing a rather pregnant silence to fill the room.

It was a few minutes before I got any type of answer, and it wasn't one I was expecting. That same peel of laughter rang out, breaking the silence, followed by a soft thud on the floor. I was unable to move to see what had fallen to the floor, but already guessed it was my uninvited, unseen guest. It took a few minutes before my guest settled down, taking long deep breaths of air, **"Oh, you are a r****io****t when you want****,**** are you not****?**** You are absolutely right about me showing myself, but to be honest****,**** I thought I had fixed that last night. Guess it didn't take****,**** because you are still bear your guild mark. Do not worry****;**** I wont be removing it, but I will try once more to allow you to see me. All I have to do is send more power into the mark."** The voice came from the floor, but was now rather serious, with mellow undertones. I tried to process what it was saying, only to yelp out in shock, from a cold sensation that was running up my right arm, to my guild mark. Glancing at it, I could see it sparkling with what looked like either glitter or fairy dust, which was absurd. Soon enough, it faded, leaving my Guild symbol unchanged. Looking down at my hand, where the cold sensation had started, made me do a double take.

There are very few things in all of Fiore that could startle or scare me, but what I saw, startled me, even possibly scaring me a bit. There was a small girl with ankle length blond hair, large luminescent green eyes, with white wings protruding from her head, standing there in a white smock like dress, holding my hand, and grinning like a cat who caught a mouse. The glimmer of amusement in her eyes, let me know that my face showed my reaction rather well. A wave of anger washed over me, causing me to jerk my hand from hers, and narrow my eyes as I growled in a rather low voice, **"Who and what the hell are you girl? Also, why do you want to talk to me alone so badly?"** I watched her carefully, noting that she just seemed to roll her eyes, trying to look hurt at my actions and words. **"Well to tell you the truth, I am Mavis Vermillian, the First Guild Master of Fairy Tail****,****m****eaning I founded it a while ago****,****m****aking me a spirit, that until recently****,**** resided on Tenrou Island. As to what I want to talk to you about, that sir, is a bit more personal, since it regards one of my own****'****s future possibilit****i****es. Does that answer your questions?"** Mavis smiled as she spoke, only to have sparks shooting from her eyes.

The look in her eyes, was something I was familiar with. So it was no surprise when I realized I was swallowing instinctively. **"Yes, that answered my questions just fine****,****b****ut it brings up a whole new batch of questions. Like, how is a spirit able to still be here, and not be a stellar spirit? How are you still able to use Magic, even thought you are dead? But most importantly, what do I have to do with the future possibilit****i****es of one Fairy Tail's members? That is what you meant right?"** I asked, my voice as neutral as I could make it. This situation wasn't one I wanted to be in, let alone make worse, more so with a spirit that was more living than anything. Mavis smiled, climbing up onto the edge of the bed to sit. folding small child-like hands in her lap, as she seemed to trap my own eyes with hers, easily. **"Oh, ****w****ell I was rather powerful, when I was alive. Add that to my ****attachment**** to the living realm, as well as those in my guild, there you go. As for my magic, that is my secret. Not even the ****S****pirit ****K****ing will mess with that topic. To which member of my guild, that should be obvious, but since you want me to spell it out, that's fine. I am referring to Lucy Heartfillia****.****A****h-ah, don't say a single thing until I am done speaking****,**** you understand me Reyos Cheney!" **she said, her voice cheery until the last sentence. I could do nothing, but go utterly still, except for the single nod of my head to indicate that I understood her, all the while wondering how the hell she knew my real name.

The slow smile, that crossed her lips at my consent, made me feel rather cold inside, fearing what she was gonna be saying to me in the next few minutes, unaware of how it would change my thought process or life.

_Shopping & Idle Chatter! (12:45 PM)_

**Freeds P.O.V.**

The day was nice, warm with a slight breeze, allowing me to relax and enjoy my duties as Lucy's body guard, while we walked towards the market. It wasn't often that I was down in this part of Magnolia, so I took the pleasure of taking in the sights and sounds. The street ran along the river, which made it really scenic, if not more relaxing. It was a pleasant surprise to see how the people in this area called out to Lucy for various reasons, making me smile at how much they liked her. A sudden shout from the river drew my attention. **"Be careful, so you don't fall in, Lucy!"** came from some fishermen in the middle of the river. Darting my eyes to look at my ward, I saw her walking precariously along the edge of the embankment, like it was nothing, her body perfectly balanced, as she held onto to Frosch, chatting happily. When she heard the shout from the men, she paused only briefly to wave her hand hello, before carrying on. It amazed me at how natural of a routine this was for her.

_"Well, then again a diligent person will learn something new everyday. And for me, I guess I am getting schooled in her rather interesting life,"_ I thought to myself. A faint smile came to my lips as I gave the appearance of looking straight forward, when in actuality, I was looking every where, trying to sense any type of dragon slaying magic which caused me to miss Lucy coming to walk beside me, asking me a question. Looking down at her, to see her expactant gaze, and realizing what I had done, I felt a faint flush come to my cheeks. **"I am sorry, but I didn't hear what you asked of me, Lucy. May I please have you repeat that again?"** I asked, knowing I looked ashamed. The smile I got from her made me falter in my step, as I watched her skip ahead, still holding Frosch to her side. **"I asked, when are you gonna ask Mira out on a date, to make your relationship with her, public?"** she asked, her voice as bright and sunny as the day. It was when her words registered in my mind, that I stumbled over my own feet, my mind a buzz with so many questions, _"How does she know? Maybe I can play this off as her imagination! 'IF' she 'KNOWS' who 'ELSE' in the guild knows?"_

Righting myself, tugging on the hem of my jacket as if to be picky about how straight it had to sit, I allowed myself to look at Lucy. only to see those warm doe brown eyes dancing merrily with mischief at me. For some reason, I felt as if I should run in fear of my sanity. Coughing politely, I waved my hand, as indication for her to resume walking. She did so obligingly, matching her pace to mine rather easily, when she spoke up once more, **"If you are wondering how I guessed, or rather knew, Freed, I am not blind, and am an addict for romance, though not as bad as Mira. You two are always taking furtive peeks, longing glances filled with desire at each other. Don't worry, I am pretty darned sure that no one else, but Levy, has an inkling about this. but if you are not gonna man up, announce it. It will make so many things for you two easier in the long run of things. Besides, the only one you have to worry about is Elfman, and he is preoccupied by Evergreen, if you haven't noticed?"** Her tone was soft, so only I could hear it, but rather teasing in a rather serious manner.

I couldn't refute what she was saying to me, but at the same time, she didn't know how difficult it was for Mira or me to make that announcement. It wasn't because the guild would be angry, no they'd be ecstatic, well most of them. Some of them would see it as I am taking her away from them, especially Bixlow. We had both known for a while that he harbored a crush on her, even though she had pursued me. He was a team mate, as well as one of my best friends. Sighing in slight melancholy, I glanced down at Lucy shaking my head. **"I would like nothing more than to make that announcement, Lucy, but there are some people who would take it horribly wrong, while we both know it would hurt, a particular person deeply,"** I said, my voice showing my state of distress. Her reaction was something, not what I was expecting, when she rolled her eyes at me, gasping in exasperation. Slowing down, I allowed her to walk a few steps ahead of me, knowing she was gonna speak up. **"Well geez, that is some trust and faith in your guild members...no your family, Freed Justine! There will be those that are upset, but they will get over it and be happy. As for this particular person, which I know is Bixlow - don't ask, it is not a story I care to repeat**.** (Add:He) has a crush, a serious thing for someone else right now, and is rather unsure of how to tell you, since he knows you like Mira as well. I personally find this all funny, since it's like childish drama!"**

I was stunned by her bluntness and calm tone of voice. Coming to a complete stand still, I stared at her retreating back for a few minutes, while my mind finally caught up with all it had to process from what she had said. When it did, I burst out into loud laughter, realizing that I had been stupid in thinking that Bixlow wouldn't be understanding. My arms snaked around my waist, to hug me as I continued to laugh aloud. The absurdity that Mira and I have been putting ourselves through for the past few months.. and seven years since the Fairy Festival, hit me hard. When I was finally able to open my eyes and calm myself, I was looking down into a pair of concerned brown eyes, in a heart shaped face, that was smiling with such innocence. **"I am okay Lucy. Thank you for putting that situation into prospective for me; it is rather absurb all together, and I couldn't help but laugh at my idiocy,"** I told her, causing her to blink her eyes slowly, in a rather comical manner. The smile on her lips brightened, making me almost lose my breath. When she finally spoke, her words shook me greatly, **"You're welcome, Freed. Did you know that you're rather cute, when you laugh like that? You should do it more often."**

Before she turned away to skip to the nearest meat booth at the market. She turned away to skip to the nearest meat booth at the market, leaving me once more to shake my head in amusement at her actions, finally understanding what Gray had meant by naïve, innocent, and subconscious flirt. Even now, when she was seriously not well, with little to no magic, she was able to smile and give all of herself to those around her, without care for the consequences. Slowly, to me, Lucy was becoming the physical embodiment of what Fairy Tail really meant. Not willing to tell her, I caught up to her haggling rather viciously with a fish monger, (Remove) about the price of halibut. Deciding to stand idly by, I looked around for either Natsu or Sting, while she did her shopping, wondering what other surprises she might get me with, before we headed back to her apartment later.

_His Persual, Her confusion (At Fairy Tail Guild)_

**Laxus' P.O.V.**

When Gajeel, Levy, and the Old Man had begun their talk in the office yesterday, they were unaware that I was able to hear everything that was being said. It explained so much to me, allowing me to finally make up my mind. The fear of hurting the one person that I had a thing for, was what had, for years, helped keep me away from the guild during this month. Even if I wasn't a real Dragon Slayer, the instincts were still the same. The urges were not pleasant the first time I felt them, but not half as bad as Natsu's had gotten over the years, leaving me thinking to myself, "Well I know what it is, and the why, but now, how do I get her to notice me? Even if she does, will she accept my affections? Hell, more importantly, will her father allow it? He was rather over-protective of her; my status of being the Old Man's grandson would mean Shit to him." I only came out of my thoughts, when I bit down on the lip, I had been subconsciously chewing on. Cursing semi-loudly at the pain, and consequently earning a few looks, I glared at each individual in turn, until they looked away.

Coughing, then shaking my head to dismiss it, I hung my head to hide the faint blush on my cheeks. Even if it was briefly, my eyes had latched onto her chocolate brown eyes. My heart picked up its pace, leaving me feeling a bit breathless and my palms sweaty. It was driving me nuts, but I was glad that I didn't have any of the familiar urges right now. Though, I would admit that I was wishing that Freed was here at this moment. He was my best friend and confidant, making it frustrating to some degree that he was babysitting Lucy from Natsu and the blond idiot from Sabertooth. Letting my chin rest on my chest, I reached out and grasped my cup, lifting it to my mouth to sip softly on the now tepid beer. The taste seemed to cling to my tongue as it ran down my throat. It was rather nasty tasting, but I drained the rest of the glass, before placing it back on the table. A surge of nervous energy washing over my body, I stood up to make my way to the guild doors, when a soft but very slurred voice called out to me. Stopping in my tracks, I glanced over my shoulder to look at the speaker. **"What's got your p-pants in a t-twist t-day Laxus? Come have a b-beer with M-Mira and me!"** Cana's eyes glazed a bit as she spoke.

Closing my eyes, I turned my head forward, and with a brief shake of my head, I started walking towards the guild doors. **"Nothing and no thank you. You two seem to be having a decent time by yourselves. Got something to do for a while."** My voice came out gruffer then I wanted, more so from the drunken cursing coming from Cana, followed by the soft giggles of Mirajane. Not stopping to spare them a glance, I stormed from the guild hall, into the warm August sunlight. Right now I just wanted to get away, far away, because I probably made her dislike me even more. Shoving my hands into my pants, I half marched, half shuffled towards the town.

**Cana's P.O.V.**

I knew I was a bit tipsy already, and it was just a bit after twelve-thirty in the afternoon, which was more then normal for me. But even if I was blitzed off my ass, I knew something was going on with Laxus. I glared at the door, after the stream of fowl language dried up, and snorted before I turned back to Mira, shoving my mug in her direction. Seeing her delicate white eyebrow raised up as she reached out to grasp it, I knew she had two bits to add to this. I didn't have to wait more than the count of five before she spoke up in a teasing tone, **"Well that went well, didn't it, Cana! I think he knows you're alive. So what's your next plan of attack?"** Rolling my eyes, I spun around on the stool, leaning back against the bar to stare at the swinging doors, as they came to a stand still. This guild was my family, had been since the age of six, with Laxus always having been here. Other than trying to tell Gildarts that he was my dad, I had always had a fondness for Laxus.

As we grew up together, forming bonds, I had noted he liked to be a bit of a loner, accepting only very few into his personal circle. Mostly those in his clique, the Raijin Tribe, which honestly at first made me angry, because I thought it was stupid of them to form a fan club for Laxus. Yeah, even back then, I knew he was awesome enough to have one, but the fact that they actually did it, and glorified him all the time, just pissed me off to no end. It wasn't until a few years later, when Laxus started to go out for months at a time and with them, that I started evaluate why I got so angry. When it finally hit me, I felt as if I was literally nailed to the guild floor. My drinking at that time, became very heavy, as if I was subconsciously trying to wash it from my mind, but as time went on, I took more stock of my feelings for Laxus. It wasn't some stupid crush, more so when I tried to talk to Levy, and was promptly read something. 'Based on a psychological study, a crush only last for a maximum of 4 months. If it exceeds that, you're already in love.'

Smiling as I recall that memory, I also recall how I sat down hard on my ass, on the guild floor, throwing an impressive teenage tantrum that it wasn't true. To me, he had always been unattainable, the pick of the crop or litter, while I was just some fatherless waif that had yet to prove herself in any real shape or form. At that point, I started up a good friendship with Mira, who suggested I try to date someone else, to help forget my unrequited love. I dated Macao for a while; that didn't work out to well. More so when his wife found out, meaning I found out he had a wife with a son on the way. We became good friends, while Macao got the beating of a lifetime. Laxus found out about that, as well as the break up afterward, and seemed to distance himself even more. Reading my cards wasn't an option, since I didn't care to pry into his personal life, but damned if it didn't make me more angry when he ignored me. After the Festival of the Fairies, we had a long good talk about random things, which helped... Helped reconfirme that I loved that arrogant, selfish, deluded prick.

Shaking my head at that thought, I spun around, snagging my newly refilled mug, and promptly downed it like it was nothing but cold water. **"You know what Mira, I think after a few more of these, I might go Fishing. Catch a rare fish, possibly keep it in a tank. How does that sound to you?"** I said with a sly smile on my face, belying the nervous tension I had running its course like a electric shock throughout my body.

_Amusing Dialog (1pm-2pm)_

**Freed's P.O.V.**

Lucy was quick about her shopping in the meat market, before heading off to the fruits 'n' veggie section. I found it interesting that she didn't have a written list, but kept it all mentally accountable. Her meat preference leaned towards the lean ones like chicken and fish, while watching her select the fruit, she tended to go towards those that would be more sweet, than sour or citrus based. Vegetables were a non-specified, so she tended to get a wide variety of them. At the moment, I was still rather happy about the revelation she helped me reach earlier, even if it was a shocker. **"Is there more you'd like to purchase from here, Lucy? If not, I think you said the bakery was next. And if you don't mind me inquiring, what is your favorite place in Magnolia, other then the guild?"** I asked in a mellow voice, as she finished haggling in a good natured fashion with the vender, for some pears, getting a phenomenal deal to boot, at a dozen for 4 jewels total.

A smile on her face, she spun to look up at me, blond hair flying around her, framing her heart shaped face alluringly. Feeling a small bit of heat rise to my cheeks, I turned my head to the side as if to study the cucumbers next to me. **"Oh yes, I am done here, Freed. The bakery is next, hmmm Frosch you ready for your sweet treat? Freed, you need to do two things, okay!"** Her voice merry, sounding almost like it did before the Grand Magic Games. **"Oh yes please, Fro would love Fro's sweet treat! Did you know Fro knows what Rogue likes as well.. He likes Sweet Red Bean Paste Buns! Can Fro pick out some for Rogue?"** The exceed chattered happily, a smile splitting its comical face in two. I pulled my gaze away from the green vegetable to look into brown eyes, that held many emotions. **"Yes, and pray tell what two things do I have to do Miss Heartfilia?"** I ask softly, wondering if I should have done that, seeing as her eyes widened as she smiled bigger, before speaking, **"First of, lighten up. Quit acting so stiff and formal. It makes you a bit hard to talk to, let alone approach. Two, nope not telling you. It is a S-E-C-R-E-T! But I have a feeling after observing you earlier in my apartment, you will like it!"** She spoke, barely able to smother the sound of laughter in her voice, as she cocked her head to the side.

Blinking slowly at her, as she just seemed to stare back at me for a few long seconds, I let out a soft chuckle. **"Well, sorry to inform you, this is me being relaxed. It is hard to change one's own personal demeanor at a moment's notice. As to your second objective, that is fair, though I do not have a clue as to what you observed me doing in your apartment, that could lead you to that conclusion. But do lead the way to your bakery of choice,"** I replied, my voice once more mellow, but definitely showing my amusement. This young lady, no woman was something else, reaffirming my earlier thought of her being the embodiment of what our guild meant. Grabbing up the bags of fruit, vegetables, and meat, I followed behind her as she started to skip away with Frosch, singing a child's song. The whole scene was comical at best, earning a few looks and smiles, ,giving me more insight to these people, how they saw Lucy and interacted with her.

The walk to the bakery was longer then I expected; it was a rather hole in the wall place. Its name was rather amusing too, 'Fairies Landing Pastries', and it was tucked back from the street, shadowed by two tall shops, one being a tailors, the other a shoe store. It struck me as a rather odd placement, but the smell coming from it was divine, to say the least. As I followed Lucy and Frosch up the stairs into the opened door, I caught a glance of a small red headed boy standing on a box. He didn't appear to be more than seven years of age, as he stood there behind the counter. A smile lit up his face at Lucy, and Frosch in her arms, but as soon as he saw me, those eyes narrowed in an assessing manner that made me feel put on the spot. **"Archie, I am here for some goodies. This little cutie in my arms is Frosch, an acquaintance's exceed, and the tall, semi-handsome man behind me is my guild mate and body guard for the day, Freed Justine,"** she said upon reaching the counter, placing Frosch down to look at all the treats on display.

My eyes deviated for a few seconds to watch as Frosch plastered itself against a cookie display case, drooling rather excessively. I turned my gaze back to the young boy, when he spoke up in a rather deep, brusque voice, "Lucy, it is always nice to see you, as well as the random people you bring with you. As for you two, it is nice to meet you and welcome to my small, but humbled shop. My name is Archie, as you have heard. What can I do for you fine folks today." I kept a blank countenance on my face, hiding my shock that this wasn't some young boy, but a man who looked incredibly young. Nodding my head in greeting, I allowed Lucy to do the talking, which she did with great zeal. **"Oh well, I am doing my monthly grocery shopping. So, the basics in eggs, flour, milk, sugar ,as well as some of my favorite vanilla flavored honey, on top of some sweet pastries. I mean, if you don't mind at all, Archie."** My eyes had wandered from them conversing to see that there were two small round tables with two chairs, each against one wall, by the only window in the shop. It was a rather quaint, if not romantic, a place I might bring Mirajane to really soon. More so if I intend to make the relationship public and permanent.

**"Oh goodie, you do have some fresh ones made. Can I have a dozen of those added to my order, along with an extra large sweet bean paste bun? Frosch, did you decide what want as your treat for being my special helper with Rogue this morning?"** Lucy practically sang, getting my attention once more. When I looked back, my eyes almost popped from their sockets at how much was already on the counter, and she was still ordering more. Blinking slowly, I met the gaze of the proprietor, who just smiled and winked at me. My attention shifted once more when the small exceed spoke up in its child-like voice, **"Fro would like some of the white nut cookies, please, if it is alright with Lucy."** Lucy looked at Frosch to see which one it wanted, and found the macadamia nut cookies. Getting a nod, Lucy looked up at Archie, **"I will take two those as well please,"** she said smiling softly, yet I caught a hint of sadness in it, almost like it was attached to a fond memory.

**"Will this be all for you today Lucy? And if so, the normal delivery method I presume?"** Archie asked, causing me to look back at him with curiosity written all over my face. Archie raised an eyebrow and didn't elaborate on it, as he finished packaging up what Lucy had asked for, handing her the smaller packages in a plastic bag. **"Well then little lady, you send him later for the pickup, and the amount will be settled then. It is getting a bit late in the afternoon, dear. You should finish up and get home to rest; you're looking a bit pale again. You, Freed, take care of her; she is a gem,"** Archie said, barking the last as an order to me, before disappearing right before my eyes. Still confused about the delivery method, I turned to Lucy, who was gathering up a rather bouncy exceed in her arms. When she turned to me, a blindingly bright smile once more on her face, I noted what Archie had mentioned; she was getting a bit pale. **"Should we head home then, Lucy? The special place can wait for another day, if you'd like to have me accompany you to it. It would be a pleasure to spend some more time getting to know you."** I said without thinking about my words.

Seeing a faint blush creep across Lucy's face, as she looked down abashedly at the ground, I slowly thought about what I had said. Feeling the rush of heat to my own cheeks, I tried to think of a proper way to explain myself. **"Don't worry about it too much, Freed; I understand what you are trying to say. I really want to go by there, and see if my order has come in anyway, since it is on the way back to my apartment,"** Lucy said, her voice very soft, tinted with a lady-like shyness. Nodding my head, I turned a bit stiffly, marching out the door, to the busy street. Lucy followed behind, shouting a quick good-bye to the man inside, before catching up to walk beside me. Silence prevailed between us for a few minutes as we walked down the side streets back towards her apartments. It was rather awkward, heading towards unbearable, when I spoke up to break the silence, **"So, I guess I am rather inept when talking or dealing with other people, outside of the Raijinn Tribe. I did not mean to make you feel uneasy around me; actually, I was trying to convey that I would like to get too know you better as a guild mate."** My voice was a bit shaky as I spoke, but I tried to make it as sincere and honest as I could, while waiting for her her response.

_Tea & Cookies? NO! This is your warning! (12:25pm-1:30pm)_

**Mavis' P.O.V.:**

I knew there was a smile on my lips that matched the amusement in my eyes, both being warm, yet exceedingly cold at the same time. It was something I had learned to do when I was alive, dealing with the magic council for the actions of my children on missions. The fact that he was visibly off balance only helped matters, as I slowly formulated what I wanted to tell him. Widening my smile into a full out grin, I reached out and grabbed his right hand into mine, noting the tiny flinch he tried to hide. Shaking my head with a soft sigh, I spoke up in a polite but very serious sounding voice, **"Well for starters, I wish to ask you to not aggravate or distress Lucy. That causes a lot of problems you don't need, more so since it is easily avoided, Reyos. Even if I agree with you that it is fun to watch her face go through so many different expressions, since she can't seem to keep it blank. Can you do that for me? Just nod yes or no, please."** Letting silence reign after I finished, I kept my gaze pinned to his. When he did nod, it was a slow, drawn out one, indicating that he would do or at least try to do what I just asked.

Giving a small nod in reply to his, I took a deep breath, slowly letting it out before continuing, **"Good, as long as you try, that will make me a very happy person, as well as keep Lucy's spirits off your back. Now, on to the other topic of discussion. You are here, not of your own free will, that I completely understand, just like Lucy's not too happy about being in this situation either, but she is doing her best as the wonderful person her mother tried to raise her to be. Here is a secret for you, and you alone to know, and why I kicked Loki out of the room. Both of you were brought to this by what is called Fate. As for what it has in store for you, that I absolutely have no clue, so deal with it. This is a fact of life you both will deal with for at least this month. Whatever happens after this month is up to the two of you to deal with. Are you still following me?"** My voice trailed off, as I feel my smile shift to a slight impish smirk when I fibbed just a bit to him. His red eyes, narrowing at my words, let me know, via his facial expressions, he didn't believe me.

So I decided to sit there and wait for him to speak his mind, which didn't take long. He took a few quick deep breaths, as if to try and calm himself a bit. Then opened and shut his mouth a couple of times before speaking his peace. **"You are infuriating, Ms. Vermillian, I hope you know that. As for free will, I can believe you when you say that I am not here of my own volition, but Fate, that is where I am drawing a line, thank you. Fate is a imposed concept placed upon us by those who think they know everything. While you are not of the living, and possibly get to see things in a much different light compared to other people, I refuse to conform to your belief that something other than sheer bad luck landed me here right now. As for you not having some clue, I get the impression that you are not telling the whole truth. However, I won't call you an outright liar; that would be inexplicably rude of me,"** Rogue said, finishing up with a bit of a hissing snarl to his voice, causing me to raise my eyebrows a bit.

Getting ready to speak up, my own annoyance showed on my face, when Rogue spoke once more, **"And since you know my given name, I ask of you two things. One how the hell do you know it? Also let's cut the bantering and get to the heart of the matter, Mavis Vermillian."** His voice was rather curt, as his narrowed eyes flashed with his dark power. Tilting my head to the side, I clamped my own hands down harder on his, as I too narrowed my eyes at him. His small power displaying act, whether subconscious or not, did not please me at all. Letting the smile fall off my face, I let my own power flow down his arm, causing Rogue's muscles to spasm slightly in pain. Any good mood that was there quickly dissipated as I grew a bit miffed, **"Okay fine, we will play it your way. Since you don't want to be the least bit curteous, I will not bother to be. As to how I know your real name, there is the fact that I am dead and get to hear stuff, but there is also the fact that in the last battle between Gajeel and you, you were possessed for a few minutes in the battle. Gajeel screamed it out for some reason at you, asking if you knew who you were, before thoroughly kicking your ass to the curb. A mercy beating if you ask me, but it showed us that he has a well of emotion he keeps hidden."** When I finished,my voice was cold, bereft of any true emotion.

As I sat there watching him, I knew that my anger was slowly making the room colder, indicated by his breath coming out in small puffs. I also noted that his face had gone a complete bone white as he stared at me, while trying to jerk his arm from my hand. Not letting it go, and not getting any answer from him at the moment, I took it as a sign I should continue, **"Now, on to the most important matter at hand, Mr. Cheney. I can hazard a guess as to why Loki is up in arms about you, other than the guild you are from. You did or said something last night after we left that could have put Lucy in some serious danger. There is only one thing I can think of, stirring her memories of that day, to which I ****am sure you have been informed to keep mum on and not bring up. That would be a wise course of action to follow upon. Though I am aware from some of the other spirits that Lucy gave you advice, which I insist you follow up on."** I heard my own voice echo in the silence of the room as I let it trail off, my gaze telling him I was expecting an answer.

As we sat there just looking in each other's eyes, trying to visually dominate each other, I had to give the boy some props on his control issues. When he spoke up, his voice was a bit more polite, but holding a lot of resentment at loosing the battle between our wills, **"You are correct, I wasn't aware I was treading on thin ice, but do not concern yourself, because I will not go there again. As for her advice, to me it is inadmissible, a moot point for me to do. I have complete control over my beast, and keep it under lock and key. So, I have no clue as to why you all seem so worried about it. Frankly, it isn't any person's business, but my own."** Closing my eyes as I listened to him speak, all I could do was think to myself, _"What an idiot!"_ When he finished I kept my eyes closed as I replied back, **"You're completely right, it isn't our business, except for the fact that if you lose control, you are not only endangering Lucy, but your exceed Frosch as well. Think on that one. In ranking order of the dragons, in terms of strength, this is how it goes. Fire, Holy/Light, Shadow/Dark. Natsu's Fire, for its sheer destructive abilities, need you be reminded of the battle between him and Sting? Then Sting's Holy, because it can seal and purify, and lastly yours, Shadow, which can cause people to go insane from a lot of things, but mostly fear. This is the point I am making, you fear your own beast. With you going into your heat at some point, being couped up with a young lady, that is more than appealing in various ways, I think you need to talk to your beast, forming a bond, instead of controlling it all the time."**

Slowly, I opened my eyes to look back at him, taking in the fact he had gone so still, as if I hadn't been looking at him he might have vanished from sight. His eyes were looking downward, as if in shame at my words, telling me that I had hit the nail on the head. My gaze going towards the mattress, I see the black trash bag still there, knowing it needed to vanish. Tapping it with my free hand, I caused it to disappear completely. With that, I let go of him and slid off the bed, walking towards the door to the apartment. **"Do not take my words wrongly ,Reyos. Fearing ones' own abilities is a true sign of strength, whether you believe that or not, just like the whole fate thing. It is true, I, even in death, fear my own magic and what it has wrought. Please, tomorrow and everyday that Lucy is at work for Yajima, please slowly talk to your beast. You might be quite surprised what it has to say, teach, and show you, as well as the newfound power you might discover inside yourself. The wells of magic you have yet to tap into is pretty amazing.. But to end this on a good note for you, before I go get Loki, Sting is fine, and living an amazing life right now. He has mated, but that is for him to tell you at some point. Bye!"** A friendly smile on my lips, I walked through the door, out onto the landing. I didn't care to see the look on his face, as I lifted my hand in front of me, looking at it. The fact I felt all the emotions running in his mind and body, while I held his hand, told me a lot.

Lifting my head up as I heard the sound of feet on the steps, my eyes spotted Loki coming up with a basket of folded laundry. Deciding not to say anything about him folding Lucy's clothes, I allowed our eyes to meet, making him stop. With a slight nod of our heads, I walked forward, down the steps and past him. "Loki don't attack him, and try to be patient with him. Things will go as they are supposed to, okay? Destiny and fate are cruel mistresses if you try to change them by force. Trust me, I know well enough from my own stupid mistakes," I said as I faded away into the ether, intent on getting back to the guild.

**Loki's P.O.V.**

Blinking slowly, I watched Mavis vanish from sight, unable to sense her presence any more. I sighed as I contemplated what she'd told me, not liking the weight those words carried, as I finished going up the stairs. I stopped for a minute or two before opening the door to the apartment. Instantly my eyes went to the bed to see Rogue just sitting there, looking down, as if something was bothering him. A slight feeling tugged at my heart, as I recognized that look of being kicked while being down. Anybody from the guild would know the feeling of being on the receiving end of the Master's lectures, even if it was a bit different for me. Wanting to go over and comfort him, I suddenly came back to my senses as I finished walking and kicking the door shut behind me. Making my way over to the table, I placed the basket on top of it, never taking my eyes from Rogue. _"Man now what do I do until Lucy gets home? Play nurse maid to the emo? Nope, don't wanna do that, but... it would earn me points and praise from Lucy... UGH! What I do for the love of her,"_ I thought to myself, as I took two steps toward Rogue.

When he didn't lift his head to look at me as I approached, I began to second guess myself. On some level, I understood that he was in some type of deep thought. Coughing to clear my throat, I spoke up to ask him a few questions, **"So do you need anything right now? Like uh, a drink? Or maybe a trip to the uh... bathroom?"** The last suggestion made me blanch. When no response was given, it made me worry what the first had said and done to him. I was about to kneel down, when he spoke up softly, **"Do you believe in fate or destiny?"** Pausing as I thought about a honest reply, I knelt down those last few feet from the bed. **"Yes, actually I do. I cannot say how or why, but I do believe in them. It was what put me in my situation to meet Lucy. She saved my life, by forcing the Spirit King to come to this world and allow me to return to the celestial realm before I died."** I answered, my voice going soft, sad, and cold as I spoke.

My words earned me a small turn of his head, so he could look at me. Confusion washed over his face as he stared at me, trying to make sense of it all. We sat there in silence afterward, just looking at each other, communicating a silent truce for the moment.

_Happy Dusty Places then Home (3:30-4pm)_

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

After leaving the bakery, a mild sense of amusement coursed through my mind at Freed's reactions to everything, not that I didn't catch the owner's comment to him, but chose to say nothing. In my arms, Frosch was happily munching away at one of his two cookies. The girlie part of me sighed as I cuddled him closer in his little duckie suit. Giving Freed the I-Am-Okay spiel, I half walked and half skipped down the cobbled road towards my happy place, in the literal sense. It took only a half hour to get there, before we stood in front of a three story Victorian style house, The building looked so run down with its drooping porch, peeling gray paint, and crooked shutters, with not sign anywhere telling what the place was, which was very convenient for Levy and I. Stepping up the stairs, I smiled as they didn't make a single sound, and reaching out and placing my free hand on the door knob, I looked over my shoulder to a rather perplexed Freed.

**"This is my other happy place, that isn't the guild. Levy and I found it by accident one day. Come inside and take a peek. The owner is a really sweet lady. But don't let her looks fool you about her age,"** I said with a wink and smile as I turned the knob and pushed the door open. It swung inwards silently on well oiled hinges, allowing me to step into a dimly lit hallway with an ornate but faded rug. The smell of dust and paper hit my nose, making me sigh in muted pleasure. My ears heard Freed enter and gasp, causing me to turn and look over my shoulder at him. Noting the direction of his gaze, I knew exactly what had caught his attention. It was what normally would be the study, which was filled with floor to ceiling book shelves of old tomes. I was about to say something when a soft cough was heard in front of us, getting both our attentions.

As I turned to look, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, hugging me, as a high pitched female voice spoke excitedly, **"Oh child, you have come back again. This Agatha has missed you, and worried deeply about you from the rumors I picked up. But here you are in this Agatha's shop once more, looking a bit better for the wear than rumors say. And who did you bring with you? He is a looker, no? A new boyfriend, who seems to be more suited to you than that troublesome pink haired pyromaniac.. The boy has no sense or taste for the good things in life, like ancient books. Now come, come children, and tell this Agatha what brings you here."** I looked down into a pair of light pink eyes, in an olive colored, heart-shaped face, framed by pale sea green hair. Smiling as a soft chuckle escaped me, I began to peel the woman off of me, all the while shaking my head.

**"Well Agatha, this is Freed Justine, a fellow guild member, and apparently, a lover of books as well, so I brought him to your shop. I know the spell you have on it, keeps those who don't have a love of books away. Also, I know that Natsu is a bit of a dense, slightly inconsiderate person; he doesn't intentionally try to set things on fire, so be nice,"** I tell Agatha, who is eyeing Freed up and down, already trying to plot how to hook us up. Rolling my eyes, I glance at Freed who had moved to stand next to me, and mouthed, _"I'm Sorry!"_, earning an impish grin. I couldn't help but be glad when the woman let go of me and began to fumble about us, leading us into the study room. She was talking a mile a minute about the types of tomes, books, and scrolls that she had in stock.

Choosing to stay back and watch as the two interacted, I looked down quickly at Frosch, who had fallen asleep with half his cookie hanging out of his mouth. Shifting him so he was in a laying position, I looked at the grandfather clock against the far wall, getting the time. A faint wave of worry washed over me at how long I had already been out, but it had been fun to get to know Freed, if not help a teeny tiny little bit today. Keeping track of the time, so that we could get back before my groceries would be delivered, I called out in a soft voice, **"Hey you two, I know it is a short visit, but I have a delivery coming soon. Agatha, don't protest, I will come back, and now that Freed has been here, I am sure he will come back as well. But I do have to go, thank you."** Their focus shifted to me suddenly, Agatha with a small pout on her lips, and Freed with a look of longing for the books. As both of them began to walk towards me, the grandfather clocked chimed that it was four pm in the evening, making Freed look at it, then at me. Nodding my head, he said his good-byes, as we were showed to the door.

**"So what did you think of the store, and its rather eccentric owner, Freed?"** I ask in my best neutral voice. When he replied, Freed's voice was thoughtful, **"Well she is definitely an eccentric woman. The store itself is amazing; I never imagined that a place like that existed in Magnolia. As for Agatha, I don't know how to put it, but she is wise beyond her young years."** At his words, I tried to keep a straight face as we turned onto my street. Unable to do so, I burst out laughing, earning a confused yet insulted look from Freed. He let me collect myself, and I immediately replied, **"I am so sorry Freed, but she isn't young. She is a Jinn who has been released from service. Her love in life is books and knowledge. Last I checked, she was well over two thousand years old. So you see why I was laughing, right?"** My voice still showing the humor I felt. Getting only a small nod, we lapsed into silence, as we neared my house.

Noting that it was still standing and silence was prevailing from it, I stopped and stared for a few seconds. **"Do you wish to stay for dinner, Freed? Or are you wanting to head back to the guild?"** I ask, already knowing the answer to the question. When he shook his head negative to staying, I made a shooing motion with my free hand indicating that he should book it then. Watching as he turned on the ball of his foot, and practically ran towards the guild, all I could do was smile and shake me head. With that, I walked up the steps to my residence and opened the main door. Stepping inside the cooled interior, shutting the door behind me, I took a quick peek into the laundry room, noting that my laundry was already done. I groaned aloud, guessing that Loki had taken it. Quickly, I made my way up the stairs to my apartment, where I opened my door, to see it still in one piece. Loki was kneeling on the floor a few feet from the bed, where Rogue was looking down at nothing in particular.

After a few seconds, they both looked at me as if realizing for the first time I was home. Loki shot up all smiles, dashing towards me for a hug. With practiced ease, I once more step out of his way, causing him to stumble into the hallways behind me. **"So, I take it you two didn't fight too much, right? And...The garbage bag is gone. Awww, Loki thank you so much. I have groceries coming in a few minutes, will you help me put them away before you leave?"** I said in a firm, but thankful voice, not giving him an inch of wiggle room to complain. Walking the rest of the way into the apartment, I made my way to Rogue, who just watched me silently. Unsure of why or even what was going through his head, I stopped by the bed. **"Here is Frosch, can you take him please? He fell asleep at some point with his cookie half eaten."** My voice was very quiet as I leaned down for Rogue to take his exceed.

As he reached up to take Frosch, his hands briefly brushed against me, causing a cold tingling sensation to run up my arm. Wondering what it was, I plastered a smile on my lips as I stood up. **"Thank you, he was very well behaved today. He even picked out a treat for you, but you can't have it until after dinner. It is a sweet red bean paste bun,"** I said already starting to turn towards my kitchenette. Before I even got a chance to walk, I heard the softly spoke words from Rogue, **"Thank you, Lucy."** I smiled as I started my way towards the Kitchenette, noting that Loki was there waiting for me. Suddenly, a soft bang was heard, followed by a cloud of green smoke, indicating that my food was being delivered.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tale Characters, let alone any part of the story line. Those completely belong to the talented Hiro Mashima. Who also gave us the epic story line of Rave Master.

Notes: As above I do not own anything that is Hiro Mashima's, but I do claim my own Original Characters that will be used to help further the plot. I claim all silly, idealistic and radical Fluff that come from my imagination that does go into the story line thought.

This is my first attempt in 4 years to write a fan fiction, so please try to bear with me. So yeah things to understand about my stories.

I write in the traditional paragraph format.. No less that 4 sentences.

' ' means I stress something.

" " and in bold means a character is talking. And hopefully will better distinguish from the wordings

Italicized means that a person is think/speaking to themselves.

This Fan fiction was requested of me after I made a comment on another story. And I hope that you all enjoy it. It takes place a month after the Grand Magic Games. Here is a link to the current chapter for the manga: .com . This is just a in case for those who want to make sure I am attempting to keep it somewhat true to Mr. Mashima's previous story lines.

The Red String of Fate

By:

Im ur Misconception

_Evening_

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Hearing a bang, I turned to find green smoke filling my doorway, seeing two small boys surrounded by piles of my purchased sundries. Catching the eyes of the taller boy, I gave a small, quick nod to start bringing it all into my kitchenette. I took a few minutes to observe before turning once more, now looking at Loki. **"Will you help me put it away as well? Please, Loki,"** I asked him in a sweet sounding voice. He just nodded his head in a short jerking motion, allowing me to note he seemed upset or sad.

I put everything away, pushing any thought, other than the task at hand, to the back of my mind. With the four of us working together, me occasionally giving all three of the males specific orders on where to put certain things, it took only twenty minutes. When all the stuff was put away, I gave each boy a twenty jewel tip before sending them on their way back to the shop. Giving my kitchenette a quick glance over, I nodded happily, then went check on my house guest and usually errant spirit. As I entered my living area, a heavy and very somber mood washed over me. I was in a good mood, and didn't like the feeling of the current atmosphere, and decided to break it by speaking up, "**Hey are you two hungry? I was thinking of starting dinner, so as not to eat too late."**

The silence continued to fill the room for a few more minutes, making me feel rather uncomfortable as I watched the two men. My brows furrowed together for a brief second, as I caught the semi-obvious glance between them, and recalling earlier that they hadn't gotten along, the fact that they now were silently communicating with each other spoke volumes to me, making me wonder what had happened while I was gone. Mild surprise showed on my face when Rogue spoke up, his voice in that normal bland monotone, as he looked down at Frosch, **"Yes please, I haven't had anything since this morning."** Having kept my eyes on them both, I didn't miss Loki flinching from those words, clearly indicating his guilt, before his eyes met mine, and his shoulders slumped, as he responded softly to me, **"Yes Lucy, I would like to have dinner as well."**

At their actions and reactions, I raised an eyebrow, as I turned to go back into my kitchenette. Something was definitely off with them. I didn't have to be genius to see that, but there was time during or after dinner to get it out of them. Stopping at the doorway, I glanced over my shoulder, speaking up once more, making sure that my voice sounded happy, **"Alrighty then, I am gonna make a Bonita flake and leek stew with some chicken in it., and for a side dish, I will make some sesame seed rice. For dessert, we can have the pastries from the bakery. 'IF' either of you boys have a problem, speak up now or forever hold your tongues."** When I got no response, I slowly started to turn around, hardening my gaze with a smile on my lips. Loki, seeing this, raised his hands and smiled, shaking his head, while Rogue kept his face down towards Frosch. With a sigh, I turned and made my way back into the kitchenette and gathered up all the ingredients, setting them on the counter, promptly getting started on making the food in silence.

It was a simple meal for me to make, and soon I had it all simmering on the stove, filling my apartment with its delicious smell, earning a loud rumble of someone's stomach. The sound caused me to giggle as I stepped into my living area to see that Loki was now sitting on the couch, and Rogue was still looking down at Frosch. The little Exceed was now awake and looking around at everyone wide-eyed, and the smile on my lips only got bigger as it dawned on me, that it was Frosch I had heard. My impresion was immediately confirmed when he spoke up in a sleepy voice, **"Lucy, it smells good. Frosch's tummy says Frosch needs to eat!"**

At Frosch's comment, it started slow but soon I heard Rogue chuckle softly, followed by Loki's deep laugh as well as my own giggles, causing Frosch to blink slowly as he glanced around the room once more, a rather confused look on his face and in his voice, **"Fro wants to know what is so funny? Was it what Fro said, Lucy? Rogue?"** It took a few seconds before I was able to respond without upsetting him, but finally, I replied, with amusement heavily coloring my voice, **"No Frosch, you didn't do anything bad. What you said just caught us by surprise, since it was on our minds. And don't worry, dinner will be done soon."**

Frosch jumped up quickly jostling Rogue, making him hiss lightly in pain. **"Can Fro help with dinner? Fro is a great helper, right Rogue?"** Frosch said happily clapping his hands. I kept the smile still on my face, as my eyes darted to Rogue quickly, conveying my worry, but as always, Rogue remained stoic and masked his pain. "**Yes Frosh, you are a good helper,"** he told the exceed in that same bland monotone, and I suddenly realized that, sooner or later, the way he spoke was going to annoy the hell out me.

I smiled at them all, thinking to myself, "Let's see if I can't change that about you before you leave, Mister Cheney**."** Making sure my eyes caught his, I let him see my goal, causing him to widen his eyes at the unspoken challenge. I let the smile on my face get bigger and brighter, as I spoke happily, **"Come Frosch, you can help me by setting the table, okay sweetie?"** Standing there, I kept my eyes on Rogue's, noting he had narrowed them in anger, his mouth now set in a thin line. With a nod of my head and a soft thump as Frosch jumped to the floor, I turned, making my way back into the kitchenette. I got the place settings ready, so Frosch could set the table, all the while checking the food so it wouldn't burn.

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

My day had gone less than pleasantly, and had seemingly gotten better after Lucy had come home, though I was a bit disconcerted by how relaxed she was, as she stepped through the door. Quickly, I chalked it up to knowing Frosch was safe, more so after he was handed to me, sleeping soundly. _**"He must have had a lot of fun going out with her today," **_I thought to myself, smiling at the sight of him, before speaking softly to her, **"Thank you Lucy."**

As I placed Frosch on my left, there was a rather loud bang, causing my body's natural instinct to prepare for a possible attack, only to have my eyes land on an acidic smelling, green cloud of smoke, containing two young boys. Keeping my face blank, I heard Lucy speak, and then Loki reply in a rather sad tone of voice. Darting my eyes quickly to him, I noted how he seemed to droop physically. Soon though, Lucy had all three of them doing what she wanted, almost like puppets on strings, as she ordered them about. To say the least, it was rather impressive at how assertive she was being, on top of being efficient, since it only took them twenty minutes in total to finish up everything to her apparent standards.

I watched and listened half heartedly, as she tipped the boys and ushered them out with polite words. So it took me a few seconds to realize she had asked something. Slowly, my mind did a process of elimination, allowing me to reply as I quickly met Loki's eyes, **"Yes please, since I haven't eaten anything since this morning."** I kept my voice like I always did when I spoke, and after I finished speaking, I lowered my head to check on Frosch, who was still sleeping soundly, all the while vaguely listening to what was going on, as well as Loki's depressed and guilt ridden response to her question.

Lifting my gaze, I watched as Lucy turned, heading back into the kitchenette, only to see her stop and gaze over her shoulder, as she told us what she was making. My stomach let out a small and quiet rumbling in response, in spite of my lack of fondness of fish, but at that moment, I was sure that anything would be delicious and welcomed. Silence reigned once more, causing me to feel a bit awkward, as Lucy's soft, smiling gaze slowly became harder, while turning to look at us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Loki wave his hands from his new position on the couch, making Lucy head into the kitchenette to start preparing dinner. Some part of me felt as if it could sympathize with him for the mood he was in, as that guilt trip had been placed on me a few times back in Sabertooth's Guild, while another part of me felt the need to sneer at him for not caring if he was warned about bringing in possible trouble with his master.

Soon, the smell of cooking food filled the room, drawing a rather loud growl from my stomach, which caused me a small bit of embarrassment, as heat rushed to my cheeks from my body's natural hungry reaction to the smell of the food. Quickly, I looked down, gazing at Frosch who was now awake and looking around, my timing just right, as Lucy came back into the living area. A faint smile came to my lips, mostly in gratitude as he spoke up, claiming to be hungry. Glancing up, I saw the smile on Lucy's face, as well as the gleam that said she thought it was Frosch's tummy that had rumbled loudly, making me chuckle nervously.

Soon though Loki laughed a deep baritone chuckle, and Lucy followed with her soft tenor giggling, prompting my exceed to ask if he had said something funny. My amusement was cut short when he asked Lucy first, then me, leaving a cold emotion in the pit of my stomach. _"Frosch is mine, not hers. He should ask me first, and not her."_ The thought ran through my head with a strong wave of jealousy. When I replied, I had to make sure amusement colored my voice, causing Frosch to jump up excitedly, his sudden movement eliciting some pain from my wound.

Still paying attention, I tried to ignore the pain, while Frosch talked animatedly about wanting to help, seeking my approval first, which calmed my jealousy a bit. Putting a smile on my face, I masked everything, replying like I always did. When I looked up, I caught Lucy's eyes, seeing her worry and concern, which I quickly dismissed, as I replied in my flat voice once more, giving my confirmation to Frosch's question. Little did I know it would cause a chain of events. My eyes went wide as I saw the look in her eyes, giving a clear challenge.

A small shiver ran down my spine, before I was able to tilt my head down. A sudden sinking feeling filled my gut, telling me that I had just accepted something I shouldn't have. Lucy called out, telling Frosch to follow her, as she made her way back into the kitchenette. I lifted my gaze, hearing a soft thump as Frosch jumped from the bed to join her in the other room, and soon, the sound of utensils being gathered were heard from the kitchenette. If her current mood was any indication, this night would probably end like it did last night. Letting out an audible sigh, I turned my gaze on Loki, who was just looking at me with his mouth slightly slack.

Rolling my shoulders in a bit of a shrug before I spoke up softly for only him to hear, **"What is that look for? You look like I just started a war. Now, stop staring at me like a dead fish."** My voice came out a bit snappish, as I turned my gaze to look at the far wall, next to her desk. Loki let out a sigh, followed by some light chuckling. **"Oh, you just did start a war. I don't know what you did, but you picked a fight with a very stubborn woman. My condolences for your loss now, emo boy,"** Loki retorted to me, as he stood up from the couch. The fact, that I could feel his smug smirk without having to look, let me know that he was gonna enjoy whatever happened, reinforcing that sinking feeling in my gut, as I swallowed nervously.

Soon Loki crossed my line of sight, while heading towards the kitchenette. I watched as he leaned against the door frame and spoke up in a jovial voice, **"Hey my princess, is there anything I can do to help you and your assistant with dinner?"** When I didn't hear a reply from inside the kitchenette, but saw Loki disappear into it, I guessed she gave a quick nod of ascent. Leaning back into the pillows, I enjoyed the solitude I had been given, even if for a few minutes. My mind was everywhere, trying to figure out what had just happened, and or was going on. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard them all make their way back into the living area, my gaze catching Loki and Lucy carrying the food bowls and cups, while Frosch carried the plates with silverware above his head, his carefully measured walk making me smile.

I continued to watch as they set up the table and made their plates, my belly growling in protest to being hungry, earning me a small side glance from Lucy, who was fixing what looked to be a bowl of the soup. Feeling the heat once more start to crawl onto my cheeks, I turned my head away to look at the wall. The last thing I wanted was my embarrassment to be made fun of due to hunger, so when a soft cough from beside the bed was heard, all I could do was grumble, **"What? If you have something to say, then say it."** A low hissing breath came in response, indicating it was Lucy, as I felt the bed shift. I turned my head to find her staring at me with a blank expression and narrowed eyes, and behind her at the table, Frosch and Loki were sitting and eating as if nothing was happening away from the table.

**"Well, if you don't want your dinner, then I can take this soup and put it back into the pot,"** she said in a soft voice that was low, as she leaned in towards me, the feel of her warm breath on the side of my face, neck and especially my ear, only caused me to feel more awkward. Trying to keep myself in check at her closeness, I took a deep breath through my nose to calm myself, unintentionally inhaling her scent. I blinked once, then twice, as my senses sorted out what I was smelling. It was the soup of course, but faintly coming from her was the smell of honey, vanilla and sunshine. It was rather pleasing to me, as I felt a small surge roll through me, then go quiet. Placing a small frown on my lips, I met her gaze full on, trying to show her that she couldn't intimidate me, though I knew she could after this mornings medicine fiasco.

Taking another deep breath, this time from my mouth, I replied, **"No, I would like dinner. I am sure you can tell that I am hungry. So, if you will, please just set it down so I can eat at my own pace, Lucy."** I spoke once more like I normally did, only to catch the barest of twitches in her eyes. Curiosity flooded me, making me wonder what I had said to make her more angry, when she did as I had asked. Swiftly, she stood up and placed the bowl beside me, allowing me to see a cloudy broth with some rice and bonita flakes floating in it. Raising an eyebrow, I looked up at her before speaking again, "**What is this? There is no meat or veggies in this."** My voice lowered, letting her know, from its tone, that I wasn't amused.

I watched her patiently as her mouth pressed into a thin line, almost making her lips disappear, which was astounding to watch since they were rather full and plump to begin with. This time, though, when I spoke, I noted there was no subtle twitch in her eyes. **"That Rogue is because you are still recovering, and putting solids like that in your stomach would make you ill. I know you are not happy about bed rest, but deal with what you are getting, because it will help your body recover. On Wednesday, you may ask Porlyusica if you can have more solids. Until then Mr. Cheney, soups, jello, soft breads, and ice cream are what you will eat. Oh yeah.. porridge as well,"** she said, her voice a bit louder, but still soft enough for just me to hear. I didn't miss the I-wont-take-your-crap tone of voice that felt like an iron wall.

I nodded my head, letting her win this round, and with that, she turned and made her way to the table to eat the food that I assumed Loki had prepared for her. Picking up my bowl with a disheartened growl, I watched everything going on at the dining table. At that moment, the feeling of being alone and unwanted slammed into me, making me miss my guild mates at Sabertooth. We weren't a happy-go-lucky guild like Fairy Tail, but we had our moments of rowdiness, usually around the evening meal. Then again, that was rare to begin with, since most of the members were usually out on a mission or visiting their families, significant others, or mistresses in Rufus' case. Sighing, I lifted a spoonful of the broth to my mouth, giving it a quick blow to cool it off, before placing it to my lips and sipping it. The flavors that assaulted my tongue caused me to look down into the bowl. For something so simple, it had a myriad of flavors that blended perfectly, as well as standing alone.

_Evening After Dinner_

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Dinner was a bit of a lively affair, making me feel more relaxed, despite feeling a small bit of guilt over the fact that Rogue was unable to participate in the conversation. Though, having kept my eye on him every so often, I noticed that he didn't seem to care about participating to begin with. I sighed, standing up to gather all the dishes, as I looked to Loki, who was telling a silly child's story to Frosch. Not really wanting to interrupt, I coughed politely to get his attention, and once I had it, I smiled softly. **"I am sorry to stop you, but I would like your help, Loki. I have to get all these dishes into the kitchenette and clean them, but there is a big task also that I need your help with, if you're willing,"** I spoke, choosing my words carefully. I started to feel a bit bad about not just saying outright.

Loki stood up, as he gathered his own fair share of dishes, allowing me to go to Rogue to get his now empty bowl. **"Yes Princess, what can I help you with? I am your loyal servant spirit after all, and will do anything for you,"** he said in a chipper, yet worshipful voice, causing me to roll my eyes comically, as I reached out a hand for Rogues bowl. **"Are you sure you mean 'anything'? You will do it no matter what it is? I want your word as the leader of the twelve zodiac spirits, Loki the Lion,"** I said, using his full title, making sure I worded it so he couldn't wiggle out of it.

After a few seconds of silence, I took a step away from the bed and turned so I could see both him and Rogue. Loki choose that time to reply, his voice a bit off from curiosity, but still reverent, **"I mean anything, Lucy my princess, and most wondrous master. I give you my word as the leader of the twelve zodiac spirits."** When he finished, I felt my body relax as I glanced down at Rogue, who was looking at me skeptically. Letting out a slow breath, I spoke rapidly, **"Well then, since I have to do the dishes, I want you to take Rogue into the bathroom. Help him use the toilet, bathe him, and change his bandages. Thank you, Loki dearest."** My voice came out, even to my own ears, nervous and high pitched, almost squeaky. Already I had started to turn towards the kitchenette, when I felt a hand clamp onto my left elbow.

Flinching a bit from the sudden vice-like grip on my elbow, I looked down with a sheepish smile on my lips. "**Yes, Mr. Cheney?"** I said as I met his gaze, which only caused me to flinch more visibly, as I tried to step away from him futilely. **"Excuse me, but I don't need the help of some egotistical, womanizing spirit to help me take care of my personal needs,"** he argued, his voice low and angry. Blinking slowly, I finally tore my gaze from his, only to have it caught by Loki who had come to stand in front of me, beside Rogue. His face echoed what Rogue had just said, making me sigh loudly as I counted backwards from ten.

**"Oh yes you do! If he doesn't help you do it, then I have to take that pleasure for myself. Would you rather have me help you, Mr. Cheney?"** I told him, making it an open challenge, even as I felt the heat come to my cheeks, shifting my gaze from Loki's as understanding crept into his eyes. When my brown gaze met Rogue's red ones, I noted that his cheeks were also turning a faint pink color. Before either of us could reply, Loki spoke up, sputtering in indignation, **"Well, I for one, won't let you bath Rogue here. It is unseemly, and why should he get a chance of seeing you in your lingerie before I do? Or much worse..naked. Nope, I will bath him."** His outburst caused both Rogue and me to glance up to him, as a faint trail of blood began to dribble from his nose.

Disgust, at the sight of his nose starting to bleed from his imagination, made me snort aloud. Wanting to reply, I was cut off by Rogue speaking up in a voice heavily laden with his own indignation, **"What makes you think that I want either of you to bath me? I am quite capable of doing it myself, thank you. I am not a complete invalid right now."** His words made me raise one eyebrow, as a slow thin smile played at the corners of my mouth. With the dishes in my hand, I took that step back towards the bed, his hand still gripping my elbow tightly, and knelt down, speaking in a honey sweet voice, **"Oh okay. Since it is a task that neither Loki nor I really want to do, then why don't you get your sorry, pasty hide off my bed, and walk to the bathroom and do it all yourself... That is if you can, Rogue-chin!"**

When I stood up after speaking to him, I saw Loki's face go white as his green eyes bulged from behind his shades, while Rogue's face went from white, to red, then back to white as my words began to sink in. He knew that I knew he was caught in his own prideful arrogance. _"I wonder if he has picked up that attitude issue from Sting over the years, or if he is just that shy? Oh, this should be amusing,"_ I thought to myself as I awaited his reply. It took almost no time at all, before he spoke up in that bland emotionless voice, causing a tic to appear under my left eye, **"Fine! You know as well as I do that I can't. I will accept the help from Loki and whom ever else when I need to bathe, but I wont like it."** Yet again he conceded the point, and I won another round.

With a nod of my head, I gave Rogue's body a cursory glance and noted for the first time that the trash bags were gone. Looking up quizzically at Loki, who had noted where I had looked, and spoke up, **"I had help. Mavis stopped by earlier, and uh helped take them away."** The way he said it told me not to ask further. Giving another nod of my head, I jerked my elbow free from Rogue's now slack grip and made my way to the kitchenette. I trusted Loki to be nice to Rogue, or face my wrath at his mistreatment of a hurt person. Once out of view of them, I set to work, cleaning the kitchenette and doing the dishes, making sure to put the extra food in the fridge for leftovers tomorrow.

Taking a quick peek out the doorway, I saw that Loki had already taken Rogue into the bathroom. The sounds of water, coming from the cracked door, let me know that they were proceeding appropriately. Looking at the dining room table, I saw Frosch standing there, one paw to his mouth as he looked around in a daze. Wondering what he was doing, I whistled sharply to get his attention, before motioning for him to come to me. He obliged willingly, jumping off the table and waddling towards me in the duck outfit. **"Frosch, is there something on your mind, little one?"** I asked him as I picked him up, setting him on the counter.

He was silent for a few minutes before he spoke up, **"Fro wants to know why it would be wrong for Lucy to bathe Rogue."** His simple words caused a few sweat drops to trickle down my forehead, and taking a deep breath, I tried to figure out how to explain it once more to the small exceed. **"Well Frosch, you recall this morning when I explained that I was a girl, and girls are different then boys, right? So, it wouldn't be uh... um comfortable for either Rogue or myself. Boys and girls are supposed to bathe separately, except for certain conditions,"** I elaborated, my voice soothing and calm as if talking to a small child. Though I supposed, in a way I was, since he was small and cute like one.

Frosch sat there tilting his head from one side to another before he replied, **"So, it won't be okay for Fro to bathe with Lucy tonight, then? Fro really wants to bathe with Lucy."** The sound of his saddened voice tore at me from deep inside, and putting the plate I was washing back in the sink, I turned to look at him. **"No Frosch, it is a bit different. Rogue is a grown-up boy okay.. So, it isn't okay for me to help him bathe, as I am a grown-up girl. If, and I stress if, we were married then it would be okay. Fro is an exceed and animal-like in appearance, so I can bathe with you, even if your a boy,"** I answered, making sure my voice was still calm and soothing, as I watched his large eyes light up with some type of understanding.

**"Oh, Fro thinks Fro gets it now. Because Rogue is a tall boy, and Lucy is a tall girl, it is a no-no, but Fro being a cat, it is okay. Yay! Fro is so happy Fro gets to bathe with you still,"** He said in a high-pitched giggling squeal. A smile formed on my face, feeling immensely glad that he now understood to some degree. I'd just gone back to washing the dishes, when the sounds of grumbling came from the bathroom. Rinsing the last dish and put it in the strainer to dry, I grabbed the towel hanging from the silverware drawer and made my way out of the kitchenette. Stopping halfway across the living area, I called out to them, my voice stumbling over the syllables of the words, **"Hey is everything alright in there? Do..y-you n-need any a-assistance?"** The noises coming from the bathroom ceased for a few seconds before both men replied at the same time loudly, **"NOPE! We are okay, Lucy!" **

Letting out a soft, relieved sigh, I looked over my shoulder to see Frosch still sitting where I had left him. He had tilted his head to the right and looked like he was deep in thought. Curiosity, yet again today, getting the better of me, I went in to see what he was contemplating. As I walked toward him, I once more heard grumbling sounds as well as a thud, causing me to stop in my tracks, flinching. Taking a deep breath so I could call out, I heard Loki address me, **"It is alright Lucy-hime; it was just the shampoo. We will be out in a couple of minutes, just finishing up."** His voice sounded a bit tense, like someone was strangling him. The image of a hurt and angry Rogue in his arms with his pale, slender fingers around Loki's tanned neck popped into my head. The image sent me into an instant giggling fit, as I covered my mouth with both my hands.

Deciding that going into the kitchenette would be my best option, I tried to get myself under control. I walked in the room, looking down at Frosch who was still sitting there with his head leaning to the right, and swallowing my giggles, I spoke to him, **"What ya thinking about, there?"** The question earned me a slow, lazy blink from him before he lifted his head, pursing his lips at me. His gaze stayed focused at the counter across from him, so I let my gaze follow his, only to see a box from the bakery with the treats in them. **"Ah!"** I said sagely, as I picked up the green exceed, **"You may have that treat after you have a bath with me, and the bath should be here in a few moments, okay?"** His reaction was simply a sniff and pout, before he just nodded his head.

At his actions, I felt my girlie side kick into overdrive at the cuteness factor I was seeing. Letting out a small squeal at his adorable actions, I hugged Frosch tightly to my chest, spinning around in a circle, as I left the kitchenette, not prepared for a two man audience that had just stepped out of the bathroom. As I continued to squeal, hugging Frosch close, he spoke up, his voice showing his excitement, **"Lucy we can take a bath now. They are out and watching us."** Opening my eyes, I looked up to see two pairs of eyes, one green and the other red looking at me with raised eyebrows, by the dining room table. Both men had varying looks on their face, but either way there was a smile plastered there. Swearing that my face was turning purple, I just stared at them before bolting as fast as I could into the bathroom.

Kicking the door shut with my foot, I leaned against the door, to hear muted chuckling, which only made me flush darker. Again that tic under my eye appeared with a vengeance. I glanced around my bathroom, a small smile on my lips, seeing that Loki had taken the time to drain the tub, as well as putting my stuff back to where it was. At least he had learned that I was O.C.D. (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) about how my bathroom looked, even if he forgot to clean up the extra water off the floor. Setting Frosch on the sink, like I had this morning, I continued my inspection of the bathroom, seeing a pair of black pants on the floor, that had a piece of gray cloth sticking out of them. Wandering over, I picked it up, only to have to gray cloth fall out, revealing a pair of men's boxer briefs. Crossing my eyes, I tried to recall if Rogue was in a towel when I darted in here quickly. Unable to remember, I quickly used Rogue's pants to pick up his under clothing and tossed them both into my hamper.

Gathering my mental faculties, I began to run the bath water, as I looked over my bath supplies. **"Hey Frosch, do you love bubble baths?"** I asked the small exceed, only to get a small squeak followed by what could only be pleased purring. Shaking my head, I grabbed my favorite bubble bath and poured in a small amount, so as not to loose Frosch in the bubbles. As I sat there watching the tub fill, my eyes darted slowly towards my laundry hamper, something in the back of my head telling me that living with a guy for the next few weeks would be a major change in my life. _"Great, I get to re-arrange my living habits for him. Best remember to set some ground rules, about leaving 'personal' effects on the floor where others can see them,"_ I thought to myself as I flushed, bringing my eyes back to the tub, seeing it had filled and a large mound of fluffy bubbles floated on top of the water.

Standing up, I went to Frosch and unzipped the ducky suit, allowing him to shed it as I started to take my clothes off. I paused, realizing that I hadn't gotten my pajamas, and sighed, before making my way to the bathroom door. Cracking it, I saw Loki standing at the head of the bed, looking out the window. Unable to see if Rogue was tucked under the blanket, I slipped out and tip-toed over to my dresser. When I got there, I opened the drawer, only to hear Loki speak up, his voice eager and more than suggestive, **"Lucy, my princess, I would have gotten you clean clothes if you had called."** Rushing through my first and second drawer for clean pajamas and socks, I turned around quickly, and smacked Loki for his comment, knowing from his grin that my eyes were sparking mini flames. He reached out and pulled me to his chest in a hug, as he continued to speak, only causing that tic to show up once more, **"Princess, you are beautiful when you are angry, you know that?"** I grunted at his idiocy, as I stomped on his foot, forcing him to release me.

Stepping away from him, I quickly glanced at Rogue to find he was under the covers and watching everything. I recalled seeing his personal effects and flushed once more. With the way the day was going, I was beginning to think that I was going to permanently turn red. Spinning on the ball of my foot, making sure to give a death glare to Loki, I marched stiffly back towards my bathroom, a hot bath sounding more and more like what I needed now. Once back in the bathroom, I shut the door and tossed my pajamas on the back of the toilet. I glanced around, not seeing Frosch on the sink, as my eyes turned at the sound of a small splash of water. Looking at the tub, barely making out a green cat's head dive under the water, I stood there, watching the exceed having a ball. I felt myself smile, allowing the stress to wash away. Shaking my head, I began to undress, neatly folding my clothes, and putting my undergarments with my pajamas, I tossed my dirty clothes into the laundry hamper. **"Hey Frosch, I am gonna join you; be careful, so I don't step on you,"** I called out, seeing his green head pop up near the faucet, his big doleful eyes watching me. As soon as I was in and sitting, he splashed water and bubbles in my general direction.

Quirking an eyebrow, I felt the bubbles slip down my face, and a slow grin curved my lips. Cupping my hands, I put them halfway under the water, squeezing them shut quickly I sprayed a fairly fine stream of water at him, nailing Frosch between the eyes. It elicited a small gasp from the small exceed, before he started to giggle happily. Soon, we had a small water war going on, though I made sure not to get too much of it on the floor, so we didn't slip and fall when we got out. It was fun to play with Frosch in the tub, but as we settled down, I noticed that there weren't any more bubbles, causing me to look up at the clock to find that we had been in there for forty minutes already. Gasping in surprise, I reached over and plucked up Frosch, who was blowing bubbles in the water. **"Hey, let's hurry up and finish washing. That way we can have desert before bed okay?"** I told him, only to get a quick nod of the head. Reaching up, I grabbed my mildest shampoo once more and began to scrub his furry little body, before I took my honey and milk body wash and cleaned myself.

Soon we were finished, rinsed off and getting out to dry off. In the back of my head, I was wondering what was going on out in my living area, since it had been silent. Shrugging, I dried off Frosch, and reached for the basket of clean clothing, only to find it hadn't been brought in. Hissing under my breath in annoyance, I quickly put on my bra and panties, pulling on my pale pink chemise and matching satin pajama bottoms. Motioning for Frosch to stay put, I opened the door, walking out to the basket of clothes, intent on getting Frosch's little frog suit.

**Rogues P.O.V. (after his bath)**

I felt slightly humiliated as I was carried out of the bathroom, bridal style, by Loki. Fuming that I was in such an invalid state of being, I was doing my best not to strangle Loki for the comments that the spirit had been making while he was helping bathe me. Hearing a small squeal of delight, I looked up just as Loki came to a stop on his trek to the bed. The sight that met my gaze left me in shock, as Lucy hugged Frosch tightly to her chest and spun around in small circles making the obnoxious sound. As I continued to watch it, I couldn't help but feel an amused grin curve the corners of my mouth. Glancing up, I saw that Loki too had a goofy grin, as well as a slightly jealous look in his eyes as he watched the scene before them, which was soon stopped as Frosch spoke up, making Lucy come to a quick halt and turn a rather interesting shade of red.

When she had darted off to the bathroom, I sighed and let my face go back to its neutral state of being. With a small grunt, I got Loki to finish walking to the bed, where he carefully placed me down and tucked me in. It felt good to be back in the over-stuffed, yet firm bed. As I got comfortable, I looked down at the new clothes Loki had gotten me. I said I wasn't gonna wear them, but the celestial spirit had a valid point that me going out there either naked or in a towel would result in a rather painfully awkward experience for me. Already having seen a dark violent side to Lucy, I decided I didn't want to test those waters. Hell, it was embarrassing even thinking about her seeing me in a minimal state of dress, as she wasn't worthy of that, in my mind.

Loki had just finished getting me settled in and started looking out the window, when my sensitive ears picked up on the door being opened. Tilting my head a little bit, I caught the sight of blond hair as it disappeared behind Loki. Soon the sound of a drawer opening reached me, followed by Loki's egotistical ranting. Shifting my upper body slightly so I could see better, I caught the whole scene as he pulled a red faced Lucy into his arms, and she stomped on his foot viciously. The urge to smile as she harmed her spirit was strong, but I kept my face schooled as our eyes met. When she only colored darker and ran away, I couldn't help but wonder why. Shrugging it off, I watched Loki hop around the room on one foot for a few minutes, grumbling under his breath about her learning to fight from the brute that was Ezra Scarlet.

When he finally stopped being overly dramatic, I spoke up, **"Why do you provoke your master so? You know it is only gonna end with you getting hurt, right?"** My voice came out rather droll as I watched him straighten up and look at me with a rather dopey grin on his face before replying. **"Well, it is partially fun because she is an easy target. And also she is beautiful when she is angry, with the way her eyes light up, shooting small sparks of flames. She gets all prim and proper in the way she stands, as the embarrassed flush creeps across her cheeks, which by the way, are spattered with the lightest dusting of freckles."** His voice was light and amusing as he walked over to me and knelt down. Once he was level with me, the grin faded from his lips quickly, as he continued to speak, **"Not that you would ever understand the emotion that is Love, but I love her with all that I am, even though I know it is forbidden for us to have a relationship. She was willing to give up her life to save mine, and the proof is in how she pulled the Celestial king out of the spirit realm by force. She was all fired up, even though it was draining her magic and life force, and picked a verbal match with him and won. I am bound to her for the rest of her life, as well as her descendants' lives."**

Once he finished speaking his little spiel, I watched at he stood up and stepped back, running his hands through his mane of red hair. We each watched the other for a good few minutes, before I spoke up in a disinterested voice, **"I won't deny that I don't understand Love. She seems to truly be a selfless person for the most part, but you are only setting yourself up for more and more hurt if you continue to love her and provoke her as such. It leads me to the believe you are actually rather stupid for all your loyalties and intelligence."** My words only caused him to flush red as they hit home, though I was unable to tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. A faint smile crept onto my lips as I watched him shove his hands into his pockets, stepping back.

Letting my gloating show clearly on my face, I waited for his rebuttal, which came soon enough, his voice low, angry, and hurt, **"Yeah, well it is my choice, but your words Rogue-chin, only reinforce to me that you will probably never experience the feeling of placing yourself into the hands of someone, completely and utterly trusting them with your life, knowing that they would be there for you no matter what. That alone makes me feel sad for you, because to be alone all your life with no love or light is pathetic. Now, if you don't mind, I am gonna leave you alone now, since I know that Lucy is angry with me and sticking around is detrimental to my health. Bye-bye."** Then he vanished in a small poof of gold colored smoke and sparkles.

Laying there, I mulled over what he'd said, his words seeming to hit something deep inside of me, something I wasn't able to quite place at the moment. Shoving it to the side, I looked up at the clock that was on the nightstand, seeing that it had been over thirty minutes since she had gone in to take a bath with Frosch. _"Do all women take this long to bathe themselves? I recall both Minerva and Yukino taking that long, as well,"_ I thought to myself, before a melancholy feeling washed over me. Loki was wrong; I did know what love was, since I was secretly in love with a wonderful person. A part of me was ripped out when news reached me that Yukino had been killed during the whole Eclipse Gate issue, and as far as I was concerned, no one was the wiser.

Leaning back against the pillows, I recalled how I was gonna tell her after we won the Grand Magic Games again this year. When Jemma had kicked her out of the guild, and in such an embarrassing manner, I was so furious, but still resolved to tell her how I felt. Now, that was a moot point in the flow of history. Sighing, I let my gaze drift to stare at Lucy's writing desk, until I heard the door to the bathroom open up. I didn't bother to look at as her as she exited, her feet falling in soft thumps on the hard wood floor as she walked towards me. **"You know, you'll become a permanent prune if you stay in the bathtub that long, all the time,"** I said in my monotone voice, only to hear a low hiss of breath from her, indicating that she was once more angry.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I stopped where I was as I stared at the side of Rogue's head, not caring about his comment, so much as the tone of his voice. Frosch started to struggle in my arms as I just glared at Rogue wanting to smack him. "Lucy, Frosch wants Frosch's dessert now, please. You said after the bath," the exceed spoke, his soft voice, sounding very plaintive to my ears. Looking down into his wide beady eyes, I just nodded as I made my way into the kitchenette, using my free arm to grab the box from the bakery. Making my way back into the living area, I set it on the table as I looked over at Rogue, who had now taken an interest in what was going on, making me recall that Frosch had said Rogue had a sweet tooth.

Placing Frosch on the table, I opened the box and pulled out his white chocolate macaroni nut cookies handing them too him. **"Eat them here on the table, okay? I don't want a mess on the floor, Frosch. Let me know if you need a glass of milk okay,"** I told him in a sweet mothering voice. Turning my attention to Rogue, I lifted out two large sweet red bean paste buns, not missing the small glimmer of light in his red eyes, making me smile as I got an idea. Making my way back into the kitchenette, where I set the bun on the counter, I opened my cabinet and pulled out plate and three glasses. Going to my fridge, I grabbed the milk carton, quickly filling the glasses, before putting the milk back in the fridge. A giddy feeling rose up in me at how intentionally I was taking my time to give him his treat.

Picking up the glasses of milk and balancing the plate of sweet buns on my arm, I made my way back to the living area. Going to the table, I put the smallest glass in front of Frosch, who had two of his three cookies already gone. Shaking my head, I put the plate on the table next to him, before turning to Rogue, a small dark grin curving my lips as I made my way to him, while trying to keep an innocent look in my eyes. **"Alright Rogue, here is your milk for your sweet bun, but there is something you have to do first,"** I said in a sickeningly sweet voice. My gaze met his as he narrowed his eyes and flinched away from me. Setting the milk on the night stand, I picked up the bottle of medicine and the blow pipe, just in case he decided to be difficult. **"Time to take your medicine like good little boy. If you don't, I will eat your treat for you, since it is my favorite as well,"** I spoke once more, this time in a sing song voice, watching as he actually leaned further back into the pillows.

His eyes narrowed more, his lips thinning into a barely there line, as defiance lit up his face. Opening the bottle and shaking out one of the stinky yellow colored pills, I just looked at him, wondering what he was seeing on my face as I sat on the bed, leaning in close, a grin still plastered on my lips. Shrugging mentally because I really didn't care, I lifted the pill up to his mouth, when he turned his head away, speaking in a growling voice, **"NO! I told you that it smelled bad and tasted worse. And I don't care if you have to take that stuff too, I refuse. Now go away, woman."** His words made me raise my eyebrows, as I let out a low soft chuckle, that allowed me to see him visibly stiffen. The challenge was set, and I wasn't gonna back down from it. Taking the pill, I shoved it into the small blow pipe, which I placed on my lips like I had this morning.

Leaning into his personal space, I placed an arm on each side of his body, making more sweat break out over his skin as he realized I was gonna do this by force once more. Shifting my body so I was half kneeling on the bed, I lifted one hand and grabbed his face jerking it towards me. When our gazes met, his jaw dropped open, giving me the chance I needed, since our faces were only a few inches away from each other. Breathing in through my nose, blowing out through my mouth, I saw the small yellow pill burst from the end of the pipe and into the back of his mouth once more. Shaking my head, I sat back on my bent leg, rolling my eyes, and took the pipe from my mouth as I spoke to him, **"I told you this morning, we would do this until you either willingly took the pills, or you didn't have to take them any more. Why do you insist on being a megalomaniac like your partner, Sting. I would have thought better of you, Mr. Cheney. Now drink your milk, and I will get you your dessert."**

My voice sounded oddly sad even to my own ears, as I stood up to make my way to the table and the Sweet Red Bean Paste Buns. Picking up the plate, I walked back over to the bed, seeing Rogue drink half the glass of milk, eying me warily. I sighed as I set the plate on his lap, taking two steps away from him to sit on my couch, curling my legs up under me. **"I am trying to get you better, so you can get the hell out of my house quicker, Mr. Cheney. Like you, I am not exactly amused by this situation, which I believe I 'HAVE'mentioned, could be made easier if you just cooperate with me. But seeing as you refuse, I will treat you like a mentally disabled invalid, and use force where necessary,"** I told him, my voice cold and irritated.

When I only received a grunt, I watched him pick up the first of the two pastries and dig in like a child. I had to smother a smile on my lips. Frosch was right, he had a definite sweet tooth for those things, as I did. Figuring that since he had a mouthful of food and couldn't talk back, I decided to address my new rule, **"Also Mr. Cheney, there is a new rule I am gonna lay down. When you take a bath or shower, please, for the love of the Kami's, don't leave your dirty clothes, especially your underwear on the floor. It is...rather inconvenient."** I tried to keep my voice calm as I spoke, only to feel my face heat up once more, letting the room lapse into silence.

**Rogues' P.O.V.**

My lack of amusement was clear on my face at what she was trying to do. I didn't want to take the damned pills for various reasons, but as she knelt on the bed, leaning in close to me, allowing that smell of vanilla and honey to hit my senses, that same surging feeling from before washed over me. The feeling became even worse when she first placed her arms on either side of me, then touched my face, to turn it towards her. My jaw became slack at the sheer audacity she was showing at touching me without my permission, but that was soon wiped from my face as she used the blow pipe to put the offensive little pill down my throat, forcing me to swallow or choke. Glaring at her as she got up and walked away, I quickly grabbed my glass of milk and chugged it down, amazed that the milk took the taste of the pill out of my mouth.

Warily, I watched her as she came back and put the plate in my lap, not taking one of the buns for herself, even though she just claimed that it was also her favorite treat. When she just sat on the couch watching me, I lifted one up and bit into it, only to try and not choke as she started lecturing me about my behavior, saying she thought of me better than Sting in the ego area, which made me take another bite to hide the smile on my lips. Sting was brash and loud, showing his colors, but in terms of ego, he couldn't compare when I felt like being a dick. I chewed slowly, enjoying the taste of my treat as the room fell silent. The last sentence hit me finally, that she'd just told me how she was going to treat me. Swallowing and getting ready to tell her not to be stupid, she shut me up.

I could feel my eyes go wide, as she mentioned her new rule. The truth be told, I thought the celestial spirit would have done that already, as bending over wasn't something I was quite able to do. My eyes fixed to her face, to see she was just as uncomfortable as me about the whole thing. Feeling a smirk curve my lips, just before I burst out laughing. **"So, you do have some sense of modesty. Well I hate to tell you young Ms. Heartfilia, that you have the wrong person fingered for that crime. I would presume that common sense would ****have**** told you, due to my physical deportment at the moment, bending over isn't something I can easily do. Talk to your spirit,"** I said, the laughter dying down as I spoke. Amusement gleamed in my eyes, as I tilted my head at her a bit cockily, letting her know she didn't have me figured out, only to see her jaw set in a stubborn line, which meant I was getting to her, as her cheeks began to puff up.

Before she could rant and rave, I took a breath and figured I should continue to speak, **"As for my visitation with your guild spirit Mavis, ****s****he kicked Loki out of the room, and had a long talk.. or rather lecture with me. I won****'****t tell you all of it, but she concurred with you on one thing.. I should talk to my..'****beast'**** if you will. Says it might save us both a lot of grief if I grow up.. Now if you don't mind, I am tired and we should go to bed. You from, the sounds of earlier ha****d**** a busy day, and I...well, ****I ****get to do some growing up."** As I said the last part, I rolled my eyes without meaning to. It annoyed me that I was having to talk to him; it never ended well. If I hurt Lucy because of my heat, I feared her guild more than my own and Minerva at the moment... Even if I was healthy and able to fight, a whole guild of loving, hugging fairies would kill me, or worse, make me one of them.

Reaching my hand back to the plate to grab the next bun, I felt nothing and looked down. I hadn't noticed I had eaten both of them while talking to her. Growling low to myself, I lifted the plate and looked at Lucy only to find she was just staring at me with raised eyebrows. Her face and eyes were blank of emotion for once, as she sat there just watching me. It was a rather uncomfortable feeling having those brown eyes so focused yet hidden at the same time, causing me to shift in my spot. Soon enough though, she blinked and smiled, as she stood up, walking towards me to take the plate. She leaned down and spoke softly, **"Then I guess you will get what you want, huh?"** Her words left me confused, as she took the plate, stood up, and went into the kitchenette.

Not wanting to figure out what she had meant, I shifted myself slowly so I was laying down in the bed. Pulling the covers up, I looked over to where Frosch was half asleep on the table, cookie crumbs in his whiskers. I smiled softly at my long time friend as he tried not to oscillate in his sleepy condition. When I heard Lucy come back into the room, I glanced at her, as she went to pick up Frosch. **"Let him sleep with you. I don't want to have him accidentally hit me in his sleep,"** was all I said as I turned away to look at the wall, seeing the curtains flutter as a light breeze swept into the room. My mind began to relax and drift, when a sudden thought came to me. _"Shit, I hope that she isn't a constant sleep walker. That would not be good if she climbed into bed with me again,"_ I thought to myself.

With that thought I turned my head quickly to catch as Lucy turned the lights off in the room, and made her way back to the small couch. The faint light from the moon and street lights outside only helped my perfect night vision see her as she laid down Frosch cradled like a small child, in her arm, as she laid down and pulled the blankets up over them. Soon enough I could hear her breathing even out indicating that she was sleeping. Still I hoped a repeat of this morning wouldn't happened again, it was bad enough that I knew my heat would hit eventually, and her smell was nice. It reminded me of a woman who had helped Sting and I as children.


End file.
